Memórias
by Adorable Anna
Summary: Bella é sozinha. Devido a aconteimentos que marcaram sua vida, ela nunca foi a mesma.Quando conhece Edward, apesar de muito diferentes, Bella sente que deve ajudá-lo, porem, o que nao imaginava é que sua antiga vida fosse trazida de volta.
1. Prologo

Olha eu com mais uma fic!  
Bem, eu sei que voces nao irao entender bufulhas, mas eu gostaria que, se forem acompanhar a historia, lessem com atencao!

Entao, vamos la!

* * *

**Título: **Memórias

**Autora: **Ana Beatriz

**Genero: **Romance/Drama

**Rated: **T

**Capa: **No meu perfil

**Sinopse: **_Foi amor a primeira vista. Assim que Edward colocou os olhos nela, pensou ter visto um anjo..._  
_Oras, quem eu estou enganando? A verdade:_  
_- Ele a odeia_  
_- Ela o odeia_  
_- Ele passa por um problema_  
_- Ela está envolvida em mais um problema_  
_- Ele é um advogado de sucesso_  
_- Ela uma medica dedicada_  
_- Ela ja sofreu demais_  
_- Ele esta a ponto de sofrer_  
_- Ela perdeu o que era mais importante em sua vida_  
_- Ele esta correndo esse risco_

* * *

**Prólogo **

_Ele insistira para que dirigisse. Ela, mesmo sabendo que não era certo o fez. _

_Sentou-se ao lado dele. Estava chovendo, e o excesso de preocupação vinda de seu marido a deixava nervosa. Eles discutiram. Fora um erro. Mais que um erro._

_Ele acreditava que ela não estava em condições. Ela alegou o mesmo. É claro que, após muita insistência de sua parte, a garota cedeu. _

_Foi ela quem assistira todo o acidente. Ela percebeu o marido desmaiar ao volante. Ela __sabia__ que isso aconteceria, mas ignorou seus pressentimentos. Ela observou o carro ir em direção a um caminhão, enquanto escutava o barulho ensurdecedor da buzina, onde seu marido tinha a cabeça apoiada._

_Ela teve certeza de que sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma, não importava o que acontecesse. Fechou os olhos, pedindo a Deus para que a protegesse, ela e a seu marido, seu filho. Logo, sentiu uma batida. __Forte.__ Sentiu o cinto apertando sua barriga, agora maior que o normal. Ouviu um barulho de ferro, como se estivesse sendo arranhado. Parecia estar dentro de uma batedeira, era empurrada para todos os lados, embora o cinto de segurança impedisse movimentos bruscos._

_O barulho parou. Em seguida ela já não se movia mais. Estava lá, sentada, como antes. A diferença era seu corpo, todo dolorido. Sentiu a cabeça doer. Abriu os olhos, procurando pelo marido. Soltou uma grito esganiçado ao ver o estado do marido. Ele estava todo coberto de sangue, sua face e lado esquerdo desfigurados. A batida fora do lado dele._

_Ela tentou se mover, para ajudá-lo, ver se estava vivo mas, ao soltar o cinto, sentiu uma pontada em sua barriga. Urrou de dor. Nunca havia sentido algo tão forte como aquilo. __Nem a batida fora tão forte como aquilo.__ Colocou a mão sobre seu ventre, na esperança de que aquele gesto fizesse a dor passar. Desesperou-se ao ver a mão que colocara em sua barriga cheia de sangue. Seu pavor a dominou e ela começou a chorar. Ela gritava pelo marido, mas ele não respondia. _

_Após algum tempo, não sabia se foi por segundos, ou horas, a inconsciência a invadiu. A ultima coisa que ouviu foi o barulho da ambulância. Aquele barulho familiar, que escutava todos os dias._

Acordou com seus soluços. Sua primeira reação foi colocar a mão sobre o ventre, procurando pela protuberância que existia ali. Não encontrou nada. Nem sangue, nem nada.

Se acalmou, ao ver que tudo fora um sonho. _O mesmo, maldito, sonho. _Riu ao lembrar sua ignorância, ao pensar que aquela dor fora insuportável. Insuportável foi o que ela passou por cinco anos.

* * *

Uh...Como explicar?  
Essa fic vai ser um pouco mais drama que o original!  
Para comecar, eu sou totalmente Beward, mas o Jacob por aqui nao é um babaca, apesar de nao aparecer muito na historia, ele tem importancia sim!  
Apesar de eu querer muito uma historia com final triste, provavelmente metade da nacao vai me matar se eu "matar" o Edward, entao, sem morte dos protagonistas!  
õ/  
Anh...Sabe como é ne?  
Um review é sempre legal, entao se voce quiser, será que dá para apertar o botaozinho ai embaixo e escrever qualquer coisinha nessa caixinha ?  
Eu juro que nao demora!


	2. 1 Meeting Edward

Oi!

Gente, obrigada pelas reviews!

Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san; Gibeluh; Marina!

Cara, era pra mim ter respondido, se nao o fiz é porque eu realmente nao sei mexer nesse site!

xD

Enfim, eu teria postado mais rapido se eu tivesse tempo de ter escrito!

Eu so queria fazer algumas consideracoes aqui!

**Obs1**: Essa fic foi baseada na serie _House_; Quando eu digo baseada, eu me refiro restritamente ao temperamento de Bella e ao cenario da historia!

**Obs2:** Voces vao encontrar alguns termos que provavelmente nao conhecem!

**Obs3:** Eu estou realmente muito animada com ela, entao, eu gostaria de receber reviews das pessoas que leem!(eu sei que a maioria nao gosta de escrever reviews, mas voces nao sabem quanto nos autores ficamos felizes em recebe-los)

Vamos ao capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 1- Meeting Edward**

Bella admirou mais uma vez a vista antes de fechar a janela do avião. Não que ela não gostasse, é claro que gostava, mas não tinha a mínima vontade de assistir o pouso do avião. Ela provavelmente pensaria em milhares e prováveis acidentes que ela assistiria. Então, simplesmente viu a claridade desaparecer após um movimento brusco de mãos, tapando sua visão. Olhou em volta, tentando ignorar o senhor obeso que se encostara a ela e, agora dormia tranquilamente, utilizando seu ombro como travesseiro.

A partir daquele momento decidiu que nunca mais viajaria na classe econômica. Ela estava cansada de servir de travesseiro, ou encosto, ou ouvinte, qualquer que seja a função desempenhada por ela em cada vôo. Decidiu, portanto, que não importava o preço da 1ª classe, nem se fosse ela mesma que pagaria, mas nunca mais pisaria os pés naquela parte fétida do avião.

Ela podia sentir o cheiro do ar, ou ate mesmo a temperatura, indicando a presença de muitas pessoas no mesmo lugar, e a deixando louca. Toda viagem que fazia era o mesmo problema. Não que Bella fosse mais uma dessas chatas neuróticas que existiam. Ok, talvez um pouco. Mas, que ela quase sempre conseguia aprontar confusão dentro de um avião devido ao espaço, ou a falta dele, ela conseguia.

Nesse momento ela estava se segurando para não fazer isso. Olhou no relógio que marcava insistentemente três e meia. Respirou fundo, ignorando a súbita revolta que se apoderou dela e seu estomago protestar. Mas uma vez, repetiu em sua cabeça, como um mantra, que a viagem demoraria pelo menos mais dez minutos e, logo sairia daquele inferno ambulante no qual se encontrava.

Após ter pedido um copo de água para aeromoça e ter derramado o mesmo quase que acidentalmente no senhor que usava seu ombro como escoro, ela se sentiu mais calma. Na verdade, faltou pular de alegria quando viu a luzinha irritante e verde fluorescente piscar incansavelmente e ouvir a aeromoça pedir para que os passageiros apertassem o cinto, pois o avião estava se preparando para o pouso.

Agarrou o encosto do banco fortemente, tentando eliminar o pavor que passava por ela no exato momento. Contou ate dez repetidamente após sentir as rodas do avião tocarem o chão. Ela estava salva. Mais uma irritante viagem a trabalho havia se encerrado.

Assim que o aviso foi desligado, se levantou rapidamente, apesar de ter problemas com o cinto de segurança, e pegou seus pertences. Aproveitou da deixa e saiu correndo para a porta mais próxima do avião. Esperou pacientemente – nem tão pacientemente para dizer a verdade – que a aeromoça abrisse a porta do mesmo e se enfiou pela fresta capaz de comportá-la.

Logo ela estava respirando ar puro. O confortável ar de Nova Iorque invadia suas narinas. Quase foi capaz de sorrir com isso. Quase. Mas, logo a mascara de indiferença cobria seu rosto e ela andava ate o saguão para pegar suas malas.

Se queixou ao perceber que a sua mala não chegara como previsto. Amaldiçoou todas as pessoas daquele recinto e saiu a mil, reprimindo a vontade de bater o pé e gritar que queria sua mala.

Poxa, sua vida estava ali, não é mesmo! Perdão, metade de sua vida. A outra ela carregava em seus braços. Sua bolsa é claro. Lá dentro continha tudo o que era necessário para sua sobrevivência. Ela costumava brincar – se é que podemos chamar aquilo de brincadeira - que poderia ficar dias presas numa ilha, mas sua bolsa que garantiria sua sobrevivência.

Chegando à área de desembarque, encontrou o projeto de gente, pulando freneticamente com uma plaquinha, escrita _Isabella Swan _em mãos. Revirou os olhos. Como se ela não soubesse que era a pessoa que dava tchauzinhos em sua direção. Reprimiu a vontade de passar direto pela sua melhor amiga. Correção: sua única amiga. Mas era possível que elas brigassem por sua brincadeira sem gosto e ela não teria com quem compartilhar as memórias do congresso insuportável do qual voltara. E ela precisava falar isso para alguém.

- Boa tarde! – Alice saudou assim que Bella estava perto o suficiente para ouvira.

- Oi – Bella, como sempre, respondeu seca.

- Nossa! Cadê toda a animação? E sua mala? – Alice perguntou, dando mais importância ao fato de que a amiga não carregava a bagagem.

- Talvez no Havaí. Esse serviço de merda dessa companhia não sabe nem tratar passageiros, como será que fazem para distinguir as cidades? – Bella respondeu, sua voz era claramente acida e, se alguém a visse de longe, pensaria que brigava com Alice.

- Sem malas então – Alice confirmou, e não disse mais nada.

A verdade era que Alice sempre tinha receios em relação à Bella. Desde que, bem, desde sempre ela fora assim. Uma mulher seca, irredutível, mandava e desmandava em todos e _ai_ de quem a desobedecesse. Fria, calculista. A rainha do gelo, como chamavam-na no hospital.

O porquê do apelido? Simples. Quem não se comovia com a morte de uma criança que você acompanhou por anos? Bella, era a resposta.

Alice no fundo acreditava que sua antiga amiga ainda estava ali, adormecida, enquanto o monstro tomava conta dela. Por isso, Alice não se afastava. O que rendia muitas brigas pela parte de Bella. Alice não se importava, pois sabia que era um jeito de manter as pessoas longe.

Bella falava que era apenas parte de seu trabalho. Na verdade, afirmava que sua frieza brotava dali. Que, devido às constantes mortes que ela assistia, ela havia adquirido aquela postura. A gélida postura da oncologista de um dos melhores hospitais da região.

Mas Alice sabia que sua amiga mentia. Ela vinha mentindo durante tantos anos que talvez acreditasse que aquela mentira era uma verdade. Ou talvez Alice queria acreditar que era uma mentira.

Bella entrou no carro, batendo a porta fortemente como sempre. Na realidade, Alice percebeu que sua amiga não estava em boas condições, pois naquela batida havia mais que indiferença. Tinha raiva. Raiva que provavelmente recairia sobre Alice quando chegassem em casa.

- Vai querer passar no hospit...

- Não – Bella a cortou e Alice percebeu o quão encrencada estaria quando chegasse em casa.

- Sabe o que me irrita? – Bella perguntou, não agüentando o silencio que pairava sobre o carro. Alice pensou em responder que sabia, afinal sua amiga vivia mal-humorada sempre, mas preferiu ficar calada, assentindo para que Bella continuasse – Eu passo quatro horas em um avião, cheio de vários tipos de bactérias enquanto o vovô que senta ao meu lado baba em meu ombro e, isso tudo para assistir uma porcaria de um seminário. E você sabe o que eu aprendo? Nada! – Bella riu, sarcástica – E você sabe o porque? Por que eu simplesmente sei mais do que eles podem me oferecer! Eu ainda não entendo o que o hospital quer de mim! Já não basta eu tratar pacientes?

- Bella, fique tranqüila, afinal, você nem pagou por nada! – Alice tentou amenizar a situação

- Alice, eu perdi dois dias! Dois dias! Você sabe o que isso significa? São quarenta e oito horas de sono, ou eu poderia assistir a minha novela! Eu queria muito ter visto a cara da Sabine quando descobriu que Leonard estava tramando contra ela! É hilário o quanto o ser humano pode ser tão burro! – Bella desabafou sem perder a ironia em sua voz

- Sim, você perdeu, mas, você tem que aprender a compartilhar a sua vida com outras pessoas. Interagir, criar amigos! – Alice aconselhou a amiga

- Alice, porque você acha que eu moro com você? Alem de diminuir as contas, eu ainda tenho alguém para desabafar. Por que criar laços com alguém se você pode falar qualquer merda para uma única pessoa? Esse é seu papel Alice. – Bella explicou.

Alice revirou os olhos, mais que acostumada com as atitudes de sua amiga. Estacionando o carro, observou Bella correr ate o elevador aproveitando que tinha alguém para segura-lo para ela.

- Bom dia Doutora! – Jessica saudou avidamente Bella na recepção do hotel.

Isabella não respondeu. Tinha alguma coisa na qual ela não gostava de Jessica. Ela não entendia, mas parecia falsidade demais para uma única pessoa.

Olha quem falava, não é mesmo? E por acaso Bella tinha o direito de julgar alguém? A antiga Bella diria que não, mas, a Bella seca e orgulhosa não perderia a chance de humilhar alguém.

Caminhou ate a ala de oncologia, checando a presença de seus assistentes. Logo em seguida, lá estava ela em sua sala, já vestindo o jaleco – a contra gosto, é claro – para mais um dia de "tortura", como costumava acreditar.

Retornou a área de seus pacientes, encontrando Rosalie no caminho.

- Bom dia! – A loira-modelo saudou.

- Oi, Rose – Bella foi educada.

- Como foi o seminário? – Rose perguntou curiosa. A feição de Bella, que lutava para ser educada, foi transformada em segundos.

Bella olhou para Rose, como se não acreditasse que a garota tinha perguntado sobre isso. Reuniu toda sua força e se retirou dali o mais rápido possível, antes que voasse no pescoço da loira.

Pelo amor de Deus! Ninguém entendia que ela nunca iria precisar daquilo? E aquele seminário? Como se ela não soubesse nada do que haviam dito!

Focou seus pensamentos em algo mais útil, como salvar vidas. Entrou na sala, procurando pelo seu melhor paciente.

- Olá, meu anjo! – Isabella falou, alivio percorrendo em seu sangue ao ver o garoto ali.

Tinha se assustado. Não o viu quando chegara, e ele não estava em uma sala separada como de costume. Dessa vez ele compartilhava da mesma sala que os outros pacientes de Isabella.

- Eu não posso nem ficar fora por alguns dias e já bagunçam tudo por aqui! – Perguntou com um leve humor na voz.

- Tia Bells! – O garotinho teve que se controlar para não sair pulando pela sala e abraçar sua melhor amiga ali.

- Como você vai? – O tom na voz de Isabella era carinhoso

- Eu estou bem – Ele respondeu enquanto Isabella olhava para seu histórico de exames.

A calma que ela sempre mantinha quando estava ao lado de Christian tinha se esvaído quando leu o histórico do garotinho. Tinham aumentado as doses de quimioterapia, por achar que o tratamento estava sendo realizado lentamente.

Isabella teve de respirar fundo para controlar a raiva perto do garoto. Ela tinha dado ordens expressas para que não mudassem os horários da quimio. Agora estava sendo aplicado quase o dobro de quimioterapia sobre Christian.

Pediu ao enfermeiro que chamasse Rosalie, a responsável pelo gerenciamento da área de oncologia quando Isabella estava fora.

Rose explicou que, a pedido da mãe do garoto – que visitara o hospital no meio da semana, com documentos, reportagens, pesquisas e mais pesquisas em mãos, atrás de Isabella – foi estabelecido um novo tratamento, mais agressivo, pois não agüentava ter de encontrar o filho dela no hospital toda semana.

Isabella, com o seu temperamento volátil, discutiu com Rosalie, o que provavelmente renderia muitas caras e bocas por conta da amiga e repreensões por Alice mais tarde.

Não conseguindo o que queria, Isabella foi ao encontro de Jasper para interromper o tratamento de Christian.

- Hale, eu preciso de uma autorização para a troca do tratamento do paciente 534.

Jasper encarou Bella, admirando seus cuidados com o garoto. Ele sabia que Christian despertava algo em Isabella que ele não vira a anos quando ela estava em sua presença. Isso o fazia feliz por sua amiga. Apesar dela não considerá-lo alguém de tanta intimidade.

Ele queria ajudar Bella, era um favor que devia a ela. Ele também sabia que ela estava correta e fez o possível para impedir a mãe do garotinho de aplicar o tratamento. Mas, o possível aparentemente não foi necessário.

- Swan, você sabe que eu não posso fazer nada por você. Eu sei que você tem um carinho especial por Christian, mas eu realmente não posso realizar um procedimento desses sem o consentimento do responsável, no caso a mãe dele – Jasper explicou, realmente mal por ter de dizer isso a Isabella.

- Dane-se a mãe dele, Jasper! – Isabella se exaltou e Jasper assistiu encantado a garota pronunciar seu primeiro nome. – Você sabe que uma hora, se ela persistir com esse tratamento, o prazo de vida dele pode diminuir pela metade! Você sabe que isso não é certo! Hale, me escute! Você vai deixá-lo morrer por um capricho de uma mãe desnaturada! – Perguntou, ele podia ver a agonia, dor no olhar de Isabella.

- Bella, eu...não posso – Ele admitiu derrotado. Por mais que quisesse que o garoto permanecesse bem, Jasper não podia impedir a vontade da própria mãe. Sua interferência só seria possível se o tratamento no futuro revelasse alguma conseqüência grave para o garoto.

- Se você quer assistir Christian morrer, assista! Eu tentei avisar Hale, o tratamento não funcionará. Ele esta muito fraco, não conseguira resistir aos problemas que as drogas causarão em seu organismo. – Bella esperou que seu apelo funcionasse contra Jasper. Ao ver que o diretor não tomou qualquer atitude, raiva borbulhou em seu sangue e dessa vez ela não segurou a acidez em seu tom de voz – Quer saber? Foda-se!

Hale assistiu a morena lhe dar as costas, quase correndo ate o corredor. Reprimiu uma risada ao ouvir o barulho dos scarpins da medica.

Isabella realmente não conseguia entender as pessoas. Ou as pessoas não conseguiam entende-la.

Tentou de tudo para convencer Jasper que o tratamento não era o adequado para o garoto. Tinha muitas conseqüências devido a quantidade de drogas utilizadas, e ela vira isso com seus próprios olhos durante anos.

Sua calma que estava voltando aos poucos, junto com sua sanidade mental, foi para o espaço assim que ouviu o bip tocar. Rosalie. Vindo dela, Bella não pode evitar de se desesperar. Rose não a chamava por besteiras. Sabia que era algo importante.

Apressou seus passos, entrando diretamente na área de oncologia. Encontrou Rosalie no quarto de Cameron, tentando revive-la. Seguindo seus instintos, Isabella correu para o lado de Rose, que dava a quarta carga elétrica na paciente.

Cameron tinha um câncer de pulmão. Era somente mais um dos problemas ocasionados pelos 10 anos que fumava. O tratamento infelizmente não estava funcionando, e Cameron ficou sabendo disso poucas semanas a trás. Desde então parecia ter perdido as forcas para lutar contra a doença.

Isabella observou o monitor de batimentos cardíacos da mulher. Ele soltava alguns _bips_ quando Rose tentava reanimá-la. Mas o coração não respondia.

Rosalie sentiu as mãos de Isabella descansarem em seus ombros.

- Rose, pare de tentar reanimar uma pessoa morta! Não esta vendo? Não funciona Rosalie. – Isabella falou, enquanto Rosalie decidia como diria a noticia para a família de Cameron.

Tentou adivinhar algumas reações, mas era impossível de se prever o que aconteceria. Cameron tinha uma família grande, não sabia para quem devia contar.

- Rosalie, a família dela esta ai. – Isabella avisou – Enfermeiro, anote – Isabella virou para o jovem que ajudara Rosalie – Hora da morte: 16:55

Rosalie saiu dali, Isabella em seu encalço. Rose avistou o pai de Cameron e foi em sua direção, apreensiva por não saber o que falar. Não era inexperiente, mas ela tinha cultivado uma amizade, tanto com a família, quanto com a paciente.

Isabella observou Rosalie. Notou como a garota esfregava as mãos apressadamente. Estava claramente nervosa. Rosalie havia a chamado por algo...banal. Não que salvar a vida de alguém fosse banal. Longe disso. Mas Rose não precisava de sua ajuda naquele momento. Ela era bem capaz de suportar tudo aquilo. Ela só queria...um ombro amigo. Por isso que Rose a chamara.

Percebeu quando o nervosismo de Rose aumentou quando falava com o senhor. Percebeu que ela contara quando viu o rosto do homem se contorcendo em uma careta de dor. No salão, a única coisa que ouvia era os soluços do choro do pai de Cameron.

Mas, é claro que a paz durou pouco. A bolha de tristeza que Isabella começava a presenciar estourou com um grito másculo, vindo do lado direito do corredor.

- Me larga, porra! – o grito foi seguido de resmungos e gemidos de dor.

Foi em direção aos resmungos e encontrou os seguranças segurando um homem. Quando estava perto o suficiente, sinalizou que os seguranças soltassem o infrator, para que ele pudesse olhar na cara dela quando falasse algo que pela primeira vez ele ouviria de uma garota.

- Posso saber qual o problema? – Isabella perguntou, como se ainda não soubesse do ocorrido

- O garotão aqui estava tentando invadir a área Srta. Swan – Um dos guardas respondeu, incomodado com a presença de Isabella

Isabella dirigiu pela primeira vez o olhar para o _garotão_, como os seguranças haviam dito. Ele vestia um terno preto, o visual complementado pela gravata azul marinho, feita de cetim e a camisa de algodão branca. Notou como os músculos do homem pareciam convenientes naquele terno. Com relutância, desviou o olhar do corpo, encarando o rosto do homem à sua frente. Sua face era magra, o que salientava as maçãs do rosto. Sua pele ela morena, porem era possível perceber que aquela cor saudável só existia por causa do sol constante sobre aquela região. O pescoço dele provava a teoria de Isabella.

Voltou ao rosto. Ele mantinha um bico enquanto arrumava seu terno, as vezes resmungando que teria de trocá-lo por estar amassado. Isabella reprimiu a vontade de rir.

Sua sobrancelha parecia ter sido delineada, mas as sobras nos cantos lhe davam um olhar másculo, apesar dos cílios longos. Sua barba estava por fazer, acrescentando um lado sexy ao homem – que mais parecia mimado – a sua frente.

Por ultimo reparou no cabelo. Era de uma cor diferente. Cobre. Na realidade, parecia que o cabelo ainda não tinha decido se queria ser ruivo ou loiro, por isso mantinha essa cor estranha. O cabelo fora de ordem complementava o visual. Apesar de bagunçado, parecia ser de seda.

Isabella avaliou novamente o cara, tendo a sensação de que o conhecia de algum lugar. Não sabia, mas ele lhe parecia realmente familiar.

- Você é? – Perguntou, o ar de arrogância como sempre explicito em sua voz.

- Sr. Cullen, Edward Cullen.

**_Continua…_**

**_

* * *

_**_Eu sei que parece que voces pegaram a historia no meio, mas algumas coisas serao resolvidas ao longo da fic!_

_Espero que entendam!_

_Beijooos!_

_Ps: mereco uma review?  
_


	3. 2 Lembranças

_Oiii!_

_Cara, eu estou taaao feliz!_

_Eu nunca, nunca mesmo, pensei que eu conseguiria quatro reviews no capitulo passado!_

_õ/_

_Principalmente aqui no FF!_

_Eu queria agradecer a:_

_Ina Alice Cullen Winchester - Fata Morgan - Gibeluh - MilaLarrat(Ta ai mais um cap!rsrsrs)_

_E, bem, eu respondi aos reviews! Eu acho!_

_Obrigada gente!_

_Meeeesmo!_

_Ps: Eu sei que a historia esta baguncada(essa é a intencao), entao eu farei alguns bonus para voces entenderem melhor a historia. Mas isso, é claro, nao vai ser importaaaante assim! Sao coisas que aconteceram na vida da Bella(seu passado misterioso nao tao misterioso) que eu acho que seria interessante de se escrever!_

_Um exemplo é como ela conhece o Jasper/Rosalie/Alice; ou um pouco sobre a Bella na faculdade, coisas basicas!_

_Bem, vamos ao capitulo!_

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - Lembranças  
**

Isabella assistiu Edward estender a mão, em sinal de cumprimento. Ignorou. Como que ele queria que ela pegasse em sua mão se mal o conhecia?

- Você é? – Ele perguntou, retirando a mão, um pouco inconfortável com o comportamento de Isabella.

- Dra. Swan – Ela respondeu, não se preocupando em pronunciar o primeiro nome. Ninguém por ali, alem de Rose, Alice e Jasper o utilizava, então aquele cara em sua frente não teria o direito de se referir a ela dessa maneira.

- É...Dra. Swan, eu gostaria de falar com a Dra. que "comanda" a área, se é que me entende – Edward utilizou as mãos, fazendo aspas com os dedos, sem se esquecer da voz de conquistador que seu irmão o ensinara.

Isabella observou o sorriso sexy que apareceu no rosto de Edward, mas nada poderia abalá-la. Muito menos um cara como Edward. Bem, se fosse a alguns anos atrás, Bella estaria deslumbrada por Edward, mas não agora. Não depois _dele._

- Você esta falando com ela – Isabella disse, para a infelicidade de Edward.

Percebeu como a alegria e presunção se esvaiu do rosto de Edward, fazendo com que Isabella reprimisse uma risada. Ele obviamente estava desconcertado por não ter causado em Isabella o efeito que causada nas outras mulheres.

Isabella ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando que Edward, criasse uma desculpa esfarrapada e saísse dali, como uma pessoa normal faria. Ele estava prestes em fazer isso, mas a expressão de presunçosa de Isabella o impediu. Ele não a deixaria sair por cima.

Concentrou nas razões que o fizera aparecer no hospital, uma coisa que ele simplesmente achava repugnante. Nunca gostou de hospital, mas teve a sensação de que iria se familiarizar com aquele lugar futuramente.

- Será que a Dra. poderia me conceder alguns minutinhos? – Edward perguntou, agora mais sério, sem nenhum truque galanteador ou voz sedutora.

Isabella assentiu, ainda um pouco frustrada por ter sido arrancada da bolha de tristeza que presenciava. Pediu para que Edward a acompanhasse e foi prontamente atendida. De mau gosto, o levou ate a sua sala, a qual partilhava com Rosalie.

Edward observou admirado o local de trabalho da Doutora. A sala era grande, toda de vidro, talvez uma precaução para que evitasse "desentendimentos" no escritório. Tinha duas mesas de escritório, também de vidro, uma em cada oposto da sala. A 'parte' de Isabella estava extremamente organizada, e tinha uma estante de livros atrás da cadeira. _Pelo jeito ela gosta de ler._ Pensou. Edward tinha acertado.

Isabella se sentou, esperando que Edward parasse de babar no escritório dela. Balançava a perna freneticamente, um sinal de que estava tentando controlar sua paciência. É claro que, se Edward a conhecesse bem, já teria parado de babar em sua coleção de livros e sentado, mas ele mal tinha idéia de quem ela era.

- Olha aqui, você vai ficar ai, tentando adivinhar porque eu tenho tantos livros, ou vai se sentar, como uma pessoa normal? – Isabella soltou, as palavras deslizando rapidamente sobre sua boca.

Edward pareceu ficar envergonhado, pois se sentou rapidamente, com um sincero pedido de desculpas enquanto afrouxava a gravata.

- O que você quer? – Isabella perguntou assim que Edward se acomodou – Sabe, eu não tenho muito tempo, então eu ficaria extremamente feliz se você desabafasse sua idéias ou intenções e parasse de atrapalhar minha vida. – Ela completou a frase com um sorriso seco.

Sabia que estava sendo grossa ao extremo, mas ela não tinha culpa que seus hormônios estavam a flor da pele, piorando seu humor. Edward observou a Doutora atordoado, não esperava um explosão daquelas. Definitivamente não esperava. Demorou um tempo para que se concentrasse novamente no que veio fazer ali, Isabella o deixava desconcertado. Assim que seus pensamentos estavam em ordem, começou:

- Eu vim fazer um pedido para a remoção de Christian Dixon – Edward abriu a maleta que carregava, tirando dali um formulário.

Isabella riu. Remover o Christian dali? Edward teria que ser o melhor advogado – o que ela presumira que ele fosse – da eternidade para que ele conseguisse tirar Christian daquele hospital. Mesmo assim, havia 60% de chance que nada desse certo.

- Tânia é mesmo uma vadia – Isabella sussurrou, impedindo que Edward a ouvisse – Qual a desculpa de Tânia dessa vez? - Perguntou após fazer uma leitura rápida do formulário.

- Na realidade, Tânia não tem nenhuma conexão com o pedido de remoção – Edward explicou.

- Quem é dessa vez então? Rachel, ou Damien? Os avos sempre tem alguma ligação com isso

- Na verdade, fui eu – Edward respondeu.

- Você? – Isabella perguntou surpresa – E quem você é? Porque eu acompanho o caso de Christian a anos e, bem, eu nunca ouvi falar em nenhum Edward Cullen que esteja relacionado ao Christian.

- Eu sou o pai dele.

A seriedade de Edward não teve importância alguma quando Isabella percebeu o que ele dissera. O escritório inteiro foi preenchido com uma estrondosa gargalhada produzida pela Doutora. Edward apenas assistiu abobalhado Isabella rir. Não sabia se sua reação era produto da trilha de dentes incrivelmente brancos que a Doutora exibiu enquanto ria ou se estava daquele jeito por Isabella não ter acreditado nele.

- Eu posso saber qual a graça? – Ele perguntou após o ataque de riso de Isabella.

- Mesmo que você seja o pai do garoto, você sabe que seu nome não esta na certidão dele não é? Outra: como tirá-lo daqui, se a guarda não pertence a você?

- Sim, eu sei. E pode ficar tranqüila quanto a isso, já esta encaminhado a realização de uma nova certidão de nascimento. E eu logo estarei entrando na justiça com o pedido da guarda.

- Você é rápido – Isabella admitiu.

- _Organizado_ seria a palavra correta. Além do mais, não quero perder muito tempo. Estamos falando de uma vida aqui.

- Sim, de uma vida. – Isabella concordou – Já que tocou no assunto, por que tirá-lo daqui?

- Não querendo desmerecer seu trabalho, mas pretendo levá-lo para uma clinica especializada.

- Sr. Cullen, você já parou para pensar que ele não esta em condições para que seja realizada uma transferência? – Isabella não esperou pela resposta de Edward – Ele esta morrendo, Cullen.

- É engraçado você falar isso Dra. Pessoas como você poderiam ter um mínimo de esperança. – Edward rebateu.

- Cullen, eu venho acompanhando o caso dele desde quando ele tinha quatro anos. Ele esta com dez agora. O tempo passa e ele não melhora. Tânia sabe disso, e ela provavelmente só te contou porque sabe que a vida de seu filho esta acabando.

- Como pode ser tão fria? – Edward perguntou, ainda sobrecarregado com as verdades de Isabella.

- Não pense que fico feliz com isso. É só que já estou acostumada com mortes. Eu presencio isso todo dia. E, se fosse queria que alguém te dissesse que ele ficará bem, deveria falar com Rosalie. Eu sou realista, não gosto de dar falsas esperanças.

- Será que poderia mentir para mim? – Edward perguntou. As esperanças que ele tinha em salvar Christian tinham sido destruídas após ouvir as palavras da Dra.

- Não. Desculpe Cullen – Isabella riu secamente – Ele vai morrer. Aprenda a conviver com isso.

Edward não percebeu quando se levantou. Não sabia se tinha se despedido de Isabella, como manda a etiqueta. Não se lembrava de ter caminhado para fora do hospital, ou de ter dirigido ate sua casa. Ele só sabia que as palavras de Isabella tinham o acertado fortemente. Apesar de só conhecer Christian por fotos, ele sentia como se tivessem arrancado uma parte dele. E isso doía. Doía mais que as negações de Tânia, quando pedia permissão em ver o filho.

Ela nunca deixava, ate agora. Semana passada tinha ligado para Edward, dizendo como estava sendo bondosa, deixando ver o seu filho, dizer a ele que tinha um pai, compartilhar cada momento com ele.

Depois de tantas brigas com Tânia, tudo pareça ter ido em vão. A doutora tinha acabado com todas as suas esperanças de ser feliz. Mas ele não desistiria de Christian. Poderia ate aceitar que seu filho esta morrendo, mas aproveitaria cada segundo com ele.

.

.

- Você não poderia ter sido um pouco mais dura com ele? – Alice perguntou.

Isabella tinha contado resumidamente sobre Edward e Christian para Alice. A amiga a repreendera por ter sido tão "Bella" com ele.

- Alice, eu só o preparei para o pior. Acredite em mim, uma hora ele verá que tudo o que eu disse é verdade e me agradecerá por isso.

- Custava um pouco de educação? – Alice perguntou, a boca cheia com o novo sanduíche do Mc Donalds.

- Alice..

- Ok Bella, eu entendo – Alice a cortou, se levantando para buscar um copo de refrigerante – É só que você poderia ser mais educada as vezes. Hey!

- Hum...Isso realmente é gostoso – Isabella comentou com o sanduíche de Alice em mãos.

- Bella! Me devolve – Alice estendeu a mão para a amiga, colocando o copo de refrigerante no balcão.

- Quanto que foi? – Isabella perguntou, enquanto se esquivava da amiga e roubava sua bebida – Se não passou de oito dólares compre outro para mim! – Gritou, agora fora da cozinha.

Alice lamentou por ser tão mole com Bella. Tudo que a amiga queria ela prontamente atendia. Rendida, pegou sua bolsa, procurando pela chave do apartamento.

- Um _duplo_ ou o _chicken?_ – Perguntou para Isabella.

- _Duplo!_ – Isabella gritou, sua voz abafada pela porta do quarto.

Alice assentiu, logo saindo do apartamento. Não entendia o porque, mas sempre fez questão de cuidar de Isabella e não se incomodava com isso.

.

.

_- Bella?_

_- Que é? – Isabella perguntou._

_- Nossa? Cadê a educação hein? Eu sou seu marido, mais respeito comigo! – Isabella riu, olhando para o biquinho que ele fez._

_- Ah, qual é amor? E o que você vai fazer comigo? – Isabella sorriu brincalhona._

_Ele pegou um pouco do sorvete e jogou em Isabella. Deu uma gargalhada alta rindo da cara de espanto da mulher._

_- Hey!_

_- O que? _

_Isabella revidou, jogando o balde de pipoca. Logo estavam no chão da sala, enquanto ele fazia cócegas em Bella._

_- Para! – Ela implorou – Eu quero ver o filme!_

_- Sabe, existem coisas melhores que assistir a um filme – Ele disse, o maldito sorriso malicioso aparecendo em seus lábios. _

_Bella não hesitou, colando seus lábios aos dele. Fechou os olhos, apreciando a sensação de se sentir completa. Ele encostou sua testa na dela, ambos ainda de olhos fechados. _

- _Desculpa._

_Bella, não entendendo o porquê do pedido de desculpas, abriu os olhos. Mas ele não estava ali, em cima dela, seus olhos emanando amor. Isabella estava em um carro. Mas este não se movia. Olhou para o lado e encontrou seu marido, todo encharcado de sangue._

_Isabella gritou por ajuda, mas nada. Somente a dor em seu ventre. Logo a escuridão se apossou dela..._

Acordou assustada. Como sempre, Isabella tateou a cama de casal, confirmando que estava sozinha. Colocou a mão em seu ventre, mas não havia nada ali.

Sentiu as lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, suas mãos tremiam. Isabella sentou-se na cama, a cabeça entre os joelhos, os braços protetoramente envoltos nas canelas. Chorou. Não muito alto, pois acordaria Alice. Chorou como sempre chorava. O tempo passara, mas a sua dor continuava forte, como se o acidente tivesse ocorrido hoje ainda.

Após algum tempo, deitou-se novamente, abraçando firmemente o travesseiro _dele, _tentando sufocar sua dor. Rezava para que aquilo fosse parte do sonho, para que quando ela acordasse, _ele_ estivesse ao seu lado, a abraçando, consolando.

Ela daria tudo para voltar no tempo, impedi-lo de dirigir. Mas isso não era possível.

**_Continua_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Uh...Eu sei que ele nao ficou tao bom que nem o primeiro, e tambem sei que a Bella é muito chataa!(nem eu aguento ela)_

_Mas, espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim!_

_;)_

_Ps: porque voce(sim, VOCE que ta lendo isso agora) nao aperta esse botao super fofo que tem aqui em baixo e me manda um review bem cute(ou qualquer merda mesmo, tanto faz)?_

_Eu ficaria feliz se fizesse isso!_

_Beeeeijoos!_


	4. 3 Destino

_Primeiramente, desculpem a demora!_

_UAHUAUAUHAUHA_

_Cara, essa semana passou taaaao rapidooo!_

_Eu geralmente escrevo no sabado e domingo, mas eu acabei me enrolando devido ao vestibular, ate faltei aula por causa dessa coisa!_

_Maaaas, eu consegui!_

_õ/_

_Nao acredito ate agora que estou postando um capitulo por semana!_

_AAUHAHUHUAHAUHAU_

_Isso é praticamente impossivel para miiim!_

_Eu queria agradecer as reviews! Tipo, seis reviews? Isso é um milagre para miim!_

_Obrigada a: Ina Alice Cullen Winchester_

_Nine - Que bom que ta gostando amoora! Bom saber que eu sou boa para escrever esse tipo de coisa!UHAHUAHUAH_

_MilaLarrat - Eu seei...o Christian é tao fofinhooo! *-*_

_Lariis star_

_Fata Morgan_

_Gibeluh_

_Bem, agora eu vou calar os meus dedos!UHAHHAUHAUHAHUA_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – Destino**

Isabella tomou uma grande xícara de café naquele dia. Alem de não ter dormido bem a noite, a culpa a consumia. Sabia que tinha exagerado com o tal do Cullen, mas ela não pode evitar e, apesar de ser errado, ela não se desculparia tão cedo.

- Sabe, acho que descobri porque você não dorme – Rosalie brincou. Isabella revirou os olhos para o comentário da amiga.

- E ontem? Como foi dar a noticia? – Isabella retribuiu. Se a amiga gosta de piadinhas de mau gosto, bem, ela que não iria ficar de fora da brincadeira.

- Nada fácil – Rosalie se mostrou forte – Ele acabou ligando para toda a família, e o enterro já foi providenciado. Bem que você disse. Não foi nada fácil.

Isabella assentiu, logo se retirando do escritório. Ela estava ali como medica, então trataria de trabalhar. Atendeu alguns pacientes, dedicando grande parte de seu tempo com Marie, uma senhora de 60 anos, que tinha adquirido câncer na garganta pela quantidade de cigarro já utilizada. Lembrou que também já fora uma vitima daquela droga, então evitava julgar os fumantes.

Não resistindo, acabou por decidir visitar Christian. Ele já estava em um quarto diferenciado, sozinho, como sempre.

- Hey! – Isabella mudou o tom áspero de sua voz.

- Tia! – Christian exclamou, já animado pela visita da Doutora.

- Tudo bem com você? – Isabella perguntou, enquanto analisava o histórico medico do garoto.

- Tudo Bells! Sabia que hoje eles me deixaram ir para a área de recreação? – Christian perguntou, animado com as novidades que contaria a Isabella, que escutava o que o menino dizia enquanto checava sua temperatura.

- Que legal! E ai, o que teve de legal lá, hein? – Isabella, após um período checando os sinais vitais e garantindo que não tinha nada de errado com o garotinho, sentou-se ao lado dele, na cama.

- Bem... Eles colocaram mais vídeos-game na sala, tia! Dessa vez eu não tive que esperar muito para jogar! Ah, e também...Tia Bells, você acredita que eles compraram uma versão muito legal do carro de bombeiro da cidade? Parece muito com aquele que eu tenho, só que esse é maior! Acho que é desse tamanho assim! – Christian explicou, abrindo os braços exageradamente para mostrar o tamanho do caminhão.

- Você vai ter que mostrar esse caminhão! – Isabella fez Christian prometer.

- Sim, tia! Realmente, eu preciso te levar lá, Bells! – Isabella sorriu pela menção do apelido.

- Já que a gente esta falando sobre brinquedos, eu queria te dar um presente há um tempinho, mas a minha cabeça não colabora – Isabella se levantou, pegando o embrulho que trouxera consigo – Aqui está, espero que goste, garoto!

Christian pegou o presente animado. Assim como lhe fora ensinado, tomou cuidado ao abrir o embrulho, esperando que o papel não rasgasse. Assim que estava livre do pacote, virou a caixa, encontrando um pequeno carro de policia que vinha junto com um controle remoto. Havia algum tempo que tinha pedido para sua mãe um carrinho como aquele, mas a danada não tinha lhe trago o presente. Isabella, sabendo do pedido que o garoto tinha feito, resolveu comprar o carrinho como presente, tomando cuidado para encontrar um que fosse mecanizado, assim Christian não precisaria sair da cama, gastar suas energias para brincar.

- Obrigado Bells! – Ele a abraçou forte, a sensação de prazer invadindo o coração da Doutora.

Isabella reconheceu o sentimento que a invadiu e sempre invadia quando estava com Christian. Sentia que estava fazendo algo certo para aquele garoto. E ela se sentia muito bem com isso.

- Por nada, Chris! Agora, você vai ficar olhando ou vai brincar? – Isabella o cutucou levemente, o garoto a olhando como se tivesse dado o melhor presente do mundo.

- Posso, Bells? Mesmo?

- É claro seu bobo!

Isabella pegou a caixa das mãos do garoto, retirando o carrinho de dentro e o colocando no chão. Em seguida, ajeitou a cama de Christian, para que ele se sentisse mais confortável sentado. Entregou o controle do carrinho para o garoto, guardando a caixa do brinquedo no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

Isabella assistiu, encantada, a felicidade de Christian com o novo brinquedo. Algum tempo depois, já ria das peripécias de Christian.

Ficou analisando o garoto por um tempo. Agora sabia o porque que o Cullen era tão familiar. Christian tinha os cabelos quase loiros, devido a cor do cabelo de Tânia, mas os olhos eram verdes, verdes esmeraldas, como o do pai. Isso sem falar na linha do queixo, ou ate mesmo o nariz, fino e arrebitado. Ele seria bonito como o pai.

.

.

- Bom dia Sra. Dixon! – A secretaria saudou Tânia, que entrava pelo hall, sua figura imponente se apoderando do local.

- Primeiramente: Senhorita. Não sou casada – Tânia mostrou a mão esquerda para Ângela, que a olhava com receio.

- Desculpa, senhora...perdão, senhorita – Ângela corrigiu-se rapidamente, com medo de levar uma surra daquela mulher a sua frente.

Tânia realmente não estava em seu melhor humor. Edward tinha enchido sua paciência nas ultimas horas para que ela resolvesse os problemas com o hospital, assim ele poderia ver Christian.

- Olha aqui...Ângela – Tânia conferiu o nome no crachá da garota – Eu realmente...

- Devia agradecer por atender meu pedido – Quando Ângela menos esperava, um homem interrompeu a fala de Tânia, provavelmente salvando o emprego dela.

- Ah, ola Edward – Tânia respondeu com descaso.

O homem, que agora Ângela descobrira chamar Edward, olhou para Tânia, um tom de advertência em seus olhos. Tânia continuou a encarar o _bonitão_, logo em seguida voltando seu olhar ate Ângela, sua voz, antes imponente, agora não tinha nenhum traço de ironia presente.

- Me desculpe, Ângela! Eu ando tão preocupada e nervosa ultimamente, não queria descontar em você! – Tânia falou, o pesar evidente em sua voz, mas não em seus olhos. Estes parecia querer mata-la por dentro.

- Não é nenhum problema Senhorita – Ângela respondeu, fingindo não notar a ameaça nos olhos de Tânia. _Se a mulher queria fazer gracinhas, ela não brincaria sozinha_.

- Nós estamos aqui para ver o Christian, Ângela – Edward prosseguiu.

Ângela assentiu e logo Tânia e Edward estavam sendo encaminhados para área de oncologia* do hospital

_*Oncologia – ciência que é responsável por tratar o câncer, em geral. Definição minha, é basicamente isso._

- Por favor, Jessica, eu queria fazer uma visita ao Christian! – Tânia pediu a recepcionista da ala.

- Olá, senhorita Dixon! Há quanto tempo! Vou chamar Rosalie, ela poderá te acompanhar! – Jessica avisou, Tânia soltando um suspiro de alivio pela garota resolver não chamar Isabella.

Logo, Rosalie a acompanhava ate a sala de Christian, Edward em seu encalço, incrivelmente curioso e excitado por ver pela primeira vez, seu filho. Talvez não fosse a primeira vez, mas era assim que ele se sentia.

Edward sempre gostou de crianças. Ele não sabia porque, talvez fosse por ter sido mantido longe de seu filho por muito tempo, ou simplesmente só por gostar. Na realidade, eram estes os motivos. Por isso, ele sempre pegava todos os casos possíveis relacionados a essas coisinhas fofas que muitos poderiam chamar de irritantes.

- Tânia, eu só queria pedir que você não irritasse Christian. – Rosalie pediu – Ele anda muito nervoso e triste ultimamente e isso, com certeza, pode atrapalhar o tratamento.

Tânia assentiu, um pouco nervosa. Ela ainda não queria contar sobre Edward para Christian, sabia que o menino a odiaria mais do que já era odiada por ele.

- Você ouviu, não é? – Tânia perguntou – Eu não quero que você conte isso a ele. Não por enquanto.

Edward assentiu. Apesar de querer muito que Christian o chamasse de pai, ainda não era hora. Teve que se conformar com isso.

Rosalie, após um toque, abriu a porta, deixando que Tânia e Edward entrassem. Edward franziu o cenho ao ouvir risadas ecoando pelo quarto. Curioso, empurrou delicadamente Tânia pelos ombros, para que ela o deixasse passar. Encontrou Christian, rindo juntamente com uma garota morena sentada ao seu lado na cama. Observou que o garoto não mudara nada. Apesar de não o conhecer pessoalmente, somente por fotos, ele sabia disso. Só parecia estar mais alto. É claro que a quantidade de cabelo também havia diminuído consideravelmente por causa da quimioterapia.

Christian desviou os olhos de Isabella, que ria juntamente a ele. Tinha lhe contado uma piada que aprendera com um dos palhaços do centro de recreação, fazendo Isabella soltar uma gargalhada.

A Doutora, percebendo que o garotinho não mais ria, virou-se, procurando pelo que tanto chamava a atenção de Christian. Encontrou Tânia e Edward na entrada do quarto, Tânia a encarando com ceticismo e Edward intercalando seus olhares entre ela e Christian.

Edward lamentou pela morte do sorriso da Doutora. Nunca havia visto um sorriso tão lindo como aquele, definitivamente não. Ele não sabia se estava abobalhado por ver Isabella rir sem nem um pingo de sarcasmo ou se foi pela linha de dentes incrivelmente brancos, envoltos pelos lábios carnudos da Doutora. Suspeitou ter sido a maravilhosa arcada dentaria que provocara a reação, afinal, não tinha sido a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

- Mãe! – Christian gritou, extasiado pela visita de sua mãe, interrompendo o silencio que pairava no ar.

- Hey, meu amor! – Tânia abriu um sorriso amável para o filho, desviando os olhos de Isabella.

- Eu senti tanto sua falta! – o garotinho falou, sua voz abafada pelo abraço apertado de sua mãe.

- Eu também, meu anjo! Me desculpe por não ter vindo ultimamente, eu ando tão ocupada! – Tânia falou a primeira desculpa que apareceu em sua mente, Isabella apenas bufou, sabendo que Christian não merecia uma mãe como a que tinha.

- É, talvez da próxima vez que ele sofrer um desmaio e for internado, você apareça – Isabella declarou, não se importando por falar na frente de Christian. Sabia que machucaria o garoto, mas ele tinha que saber a verdade, era a única chance que ele tinha para que Tânia mudasse. – Tchau Chris! – ela fez um cafuné no garoto, pegando suas coisas e preparando para sair do quarto.

- Tchau, Bells! – Christian respondeu, triste porem – Mãe, quem é ele? – apontou para o homem alto de cabelos acobreados que estava parado em frente a porta.

- Uh, esse é Edward, um amigo meu.

Isabella apenas escondeu uma risada, se levantando para sair daquele lugar. Observou, no entanto, Edward caminhar em direção a Christian, seus olhos brilhando de admiração pelo garotinho.

Saiu dali, pensando em ir para casa. Perdida em pensamentos, só tinha certeza de uma coisa: Christian talvez tivesse uma vida melhor se estivesse com Edward. Ele não tinha vocação alguma para ser pai, mas com certeza seria melhor que Tânia.

.

.

_- Sabe,por mim nos casaríamos na primeira igreja que encontrasse pela frente! – Ele exclamou, levemente excitado com o fato de Bella ter aceitado seu pedido._

_- Você sabe que Alice não vai descansar se fizermos isso! Provavelmente jogara isso na nossa cara durante a vida inteira! – Isabella alertou – Mas, se você quiser, eu realmente não faço nenhuma objeção a isso._

_- Bella, meu amor, não é para vida inteira – Ele ignorou o ultimo comentário de sua futura esposa, um pouco triste por ela não aceitar seu destino._

_- Pode não ser minha vida inteira, mas sua será – Bella respondeu, acariciando seu rosto._

_Sim, seria a vida inteira dele. Sabia que quanto partisse, provavelmente destruiria Bella por dentro, mas, o que fazer se ele era egoísta demais para viver longe dela? Afastando esses malditos pensamentos da cabeça, beijou sua noiva. Isabella aproveitou ao máximo aquele momento. Ela poderia não ser feliz a vida toda, mas enquanto estivesse com ele, ela seria._

Burra, burra, burra!

Ela sabia no que estava se metendo, mas não casava de querer voltar o tempo, fazer com que não tivesse o conhecido, assim não estaria sofrendo tanto!

Irritação corria pelas veias de Isabella. Ela não agüentava. Não queria se perder. Isso sempre acontecia quando essa assistia a aquele vídeo, ao vídeo de seu casamento. Voltou um pouco a imagem.

_- Eu te amo. Por toda vida – Ele disse a ela._

Sabia que ele continuaria amando-a, se estivesse aqui. Porem, este era o problema. Ele não estava ali, com ela, agora.

**_Continua..._**

**_

* * *

_**

_E aai, o que voces acharaam!_

_Eu sei que ficou meio sem nocao e talz, mas eu simplesmente adoreei escrever esse momento Bells e Christian! Ela realemente gosta muuuito dele sabe!_

_Uh, e...o que será que aconteceu com o marido da Bella, heein?_

_HAHAHAHAA!_

_Genteee, obrigadaa!Mesmooo!_

_Beeeijooos!_

_Ps: Eu realmente espero que tenham gostado! _

_Entaao, porque voce nao aperta esse botao lindo de morrer que fica aqui em baixoo?_

_Eu ficaria tao feliz!  
_


	5. 4 Arrependimentos

_Oiii!_

_Rapido dessa vez, nao?_

_Apesar de eu nao ter recebido muuuitos reviews!_

_=/_

_Pooxa, tipo...Só tres? Eu esperava mais!_

_Pelo menos seis como da ultima vez!_

_Maaas, muito obrigada, mesmo assim!_

..

Bem, eu tenho uns avisos antes de voces lerem o capitulo!

Eu meio que consegui a foto do nosso Christian!

Ele é realmente uma graca de lindo, entao eu vou postar o link das imagens aqui para voces!(Sim, imagens! eu acabei me empolgando e fazendo uma montagem de todos os personagens!)

(o link tambem esta disponivel no meu perfil!)

_Personagens:(tirem os *)_

**- Alice Brandon **- http*:/*/*img199*.imageshack*.us*/*img199/*3556/*albm0748647.*jpg

**- Christian Dixon - **http*:/*/*img526*.imageshack*.us*/img526*/7139*/chrisj.*jpg

**- Edward Cullen - **http*:/*/img52*.imageshack*.us*/img52*/4543*/edmem0814033.*jpg

**- Emmett Cullen - **http*:/*/img692*.imageshack*.us*/img692*/1479*/emcm.*jpg

**- Isabella Swan - **http*:/*/img199*.imageshack*.us*/img199*/9747*/cbds.*jpg

**- Jasper Hale - **http*:/*/img686*.imageshack*.us*/img686*/6326*/njed0765226.*jpg

**- Rosalie Hale - **http*:/*/img52*.imageshack*.us*/img52*/1301*/roooooooooooos0771455.*jpg

**- Tânia Dixon - **http*:/*/img686*.imageshack*.us*/img686*/8640*/loiramorango0805590.*jpg

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4 – Arrependimentos**

- Então, você esta dizendo que eu tenho um sobrinho? – Emmett perguntou, certificando se Edward ainda não tinha ficado maluco

- Sim, Emmett – Edward respondeu pela milésima vez naquele dia – Você tem um sobrinho. E cara, ele é tão parecido comigo. Ate os olhos Emmett, ate os olhos!

- Que legal, cara! Não vejo a hora de conhecê-lo! – Emmett falou animado. – Quando eu vou poder?

- Não sei, Emmett. Eu já arrumei a papelada e, assim que Tânia assinar, eu serei o pai oficial do menino. Acho que até lá não poderei visitá-lo sem Tânia. Isso exclui as possibilidades de você aparecer por lá também.

- Que chato – Emmett fez um biquinho enquanto Edward revirava os olhos. Seu irmão era uma criança. – Queria tanto chegar nele, apertar suas bochechas e dizer que a ele que tem um tio!

Edward também queria. Deus, e como! Ele queria levar Christian para passear, tomar sorvete com o filho ou ate mesmo jogar vídeo-game com ele. Queria levá-lo a praia, para que conhecesse o mar. Ele queria poder chamar Christian de filho.

.

.

- Olá, senhora Thompson! – Rosalie saudou a mulher.

- Bom dia.

- E ai, como anda Catherine? – perguntou pela filha mais nova da senhora a sua frente.

Rosalie estava na clinica. Como o combinado, sua carga horária incluía trabalhar seis horas por semana naquela parte do hospital. Isso a livrava dos plantões na área de oncologia.

- Esta bem, querida. Ela fez um ano de casada semana passada! Você tinha que ver a felicidade que minha garota estava! – A mulher explicou excitada sobre a festa que sua filha organizara para a comemoração.

Rosalie medicou um remédio para a Sra., que estava somente com uma gripe passageira. Encerrando seu turno, foi ate ala de oncologia. Percebeu que, enquanto caminhava, algo a seguia. Olhou para trás, desconfiada. Acabou que encontrou um homem, na faixa dos vinte e sete anos, carregando um conjunto de balões e um urso de pelúcia em mãos, indo até aquela área do hospital com um sorriso no rosto.

Ignorou o homem atrás de si, passando seu crachá pelo leitor digital e assegurando sua presença. Estava pronta para se direcionar ate os quartos dos pacientes quando ouviu o que o grandalhão perguntou para Jessica.

- Poderia me informar onde fica o quarto de Christian Dixon?

- Pode deixar que eu cuido disso, Jessica. – Rosalie interrompeu a garota, logo se apresentando para o rapaz em sua frente. – Sou a Dra. Rosalie Hale, em que posso ajudá-lo?

O homem sorriu brilhantemente antes de responder.

- Emmett Cullen. É, eu gostaria de ver o Christian.

- Qual sua relação de parentesco com ele? – Rosalie perguntou atentamente, a ficha de Christian em suas mãos.

- Eu sou o tio dele – O grandalhão afirmou com convicção.

Rose estacou. Como assim, _tio _de Christian?

- Tio?

- Sim, sou irmão de Edward Cullen.

- Ah.. – Rosalie pensou por um momento. Sabia que não poderia deixá-lo entrar, também não poderia simplesmente mandá-lo embora.

- Emmett?

- Sim?

- Olha, eu não posso deixar você ver o Christian – Emmett tinha sua face contorcida em uma careta de desgosto e parecia estar pronto para argumentar, porem, Rosalie pediu que esperasse – Mas, não faria mal algum se você fosse ate a área de recreação. Christian geralmente fica muito por lá, e voluntários são sempre bem vindos!

Emmett notou o sorriso malicioso da medica em sua frente. Não era nada a ver com luxuria, ou algo parecido, era mais como se ela soubesse o que estava fazendo por ele, apesar de ser errado, mas mesmo assim ela o fez. Rosalie o levou ate um salão lotado com balões e crianças. Ele ouviu a musica abafada pela porta de vidro e se perguntou por que um hospital como aquele permitiria uma coisa como aquela.

- O sistema imunológico é afeta pelo seu estado de humor. – Rosalie respondeu sua pergunta silenciosa. – Quando você esta chateado e doente, seu tratamento será mais longo do que se estivesse alegre. Principalmente aqui, o humor dos nossos pacientes é muito importante. Eles podem salvar vidas.

- Interessante.

- Sim, - Rosalie concordou – É por isso que Christian fica muito tempo por ai. Ele, mais que todos, precisa disso.

- Quem é ele? – Emmett perguntou, olhando cada criança dentro daquela sala.

Rosalie apontou para um garoto quase ruivo, os olhos verdes-esmeralda. Emmett se surpreendeu com a semelhança entre o garotinho e seu irmão. Ele realmente era filho de Edward.

.

.

- Como é que é?

- Bem, eu fui lá, conheci uma medica muito bonita por sinal. Ela era loira, muito bem afeiçoada, tinha o busto enorme, e uh...Cara, ela era extremamente gostosa!

- Emmett! – Edward gritou, impaciente.

- Ta, ta! Voltando ao assunto principal, ela, acho que por pena de mim, não importa, me levou ate a sala de recreação. Eu nunca vi tanta criança junta! E, Edward, ele realmente é muito parecido com você! Deus, é fotocopia! Olha só isso! – Emmett lhe entregou uma foto.

Edward observou a imagem. Era Emmett abraçado ao garotinho que agora ele queria mais que nunca chamar de filho. Emmett tinha razão, Christian era como ele.

- Você acredita que ele me chamou de tio? – Emmett perguntou para o irmão absorto.

- Serio? – Edward respondeu, uma pitada de inveja correndo por suas veias. Será que ninguém entendia que ele queria ser o primeiro a ser reconhecido como algo do garoto. Emmett não tinha o direito! Ele queria ser importante para aquele garotinho! Ele queria ser digno de sua companhia. Ele queria ser chamado de pai!

- Arrã! Ele me fez prometer que voltaria semana que vem. Você poderia ir comigo. Eu estava pensando em me vestir de palhaço sabe? Ou mágico, qualquer coisa do gênero.

- Eu topo – Edward respondeu sem pensar em que enrascada estava se metendo.

- Mesmo?

- Sim, Emmett, eu topo.

.

.

Isabella dedilhava as teclas do piano. Havia alguns anos que sempre sentava ali para fazer a mesma coisa. Tocar. Mas, quanto mais era queria, mais era impossível. Seu subconsciente a acusava, dizia que aquilo não era certo, que ela estava desonrando a imagem _dele._ Só ele poderia a ouvir tocar. Ele que fez com que ela aprendesse, que superasse suas dificuldades. Era simplesmente tão doloroso tocar quando ele não estava ali, presente, ao seu lado.

Deus, porque ela não poderia viver somente com as memórias e ser feliz com elas? Por que tinha que ficar remoendo toda sua vida e questionar todos os erros que tinha cometido? Por que ela queria não tê-lo conhecido? Por que ela não poderia ser normal?

_Você é especial, Bella. Não se arrependa disso. Não é todo mundo que faria algo como o que você fez por mim. _

Especial? Deus, Isabella não queria ser especial. Ela queria ser uma pessoa normal, egoísta, queria que fosse completamente ignorante na época em que o tinha conhecido! Queria ser como ela é agora, só que feliz. Era só o que ela queria! Ser feliz!

- Bella! – Alice saudou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Isabella.

- Alice.

- Se arrume, nos vamos sair hoje! – Alice, como sempre fazia, ordenou.

- Não. Eu não quero sair hoje, Alice.

- Bella! Vamos! É só mais uma festinha, como _antigamente_!

Isabella ignorou a pontada em seu peito que fora produzida por aquela palavra. Como antigamente. Ela só queria isso.

Se arrumou. Não queria ter que enfrentar Alice. Estava cheia daquela coisa irritante com quem vivia.

- Ta vendo? – Alice perguntou quando viu Isabella sair arrumada de seu quarto – Não doeu nada, não é mesmo?

- É. Tanto faz.

- Vamos! – A melhor amiga de Isabella a empurrou pela porta.

Depois de quinze minutos extremamente irritantes dentro de um taxi, sua amiga compartilhando experiências de vida com o taxista, chegaram ao destino.

Deus! Era o mesmo lugar! O lugar onde era o tinha conhecido!

Isabella sentiu os pelos eriçarem. Ela não poderia entrar ali. Não depois de tudo que tinha acontecido naquele lugar. Ela simplesmente não poderia!

Mas Alice não estava planejando deixar Bella fugir como da ultima vez que tentara sair com ela. Agarrou a amiga pelo braço antes que ela corresse ou pensasse em fazer isso.

Isabella a contra gosto, entrou no pub. Encontrou Rosalie e Jasper sentados em um canto do local. Oh, Deus! Era o mesmo lugar! Eles não lembravam? Ou eles estavam fazendo aquilo de propósito?

Eles acenaram assim que avistaram as duas garotas. Jasper gritando por Alice, assim como da primeira vez. Rosálie somente com um sorriso no rosto. Alice puxou Isabella pelo pulso. Assim que estavam perto o suficiente, Jasper levantou, abraçando a namorada. Isabella somente se sentou ao lado de Rosalie.

Drinques e mais drinques. Isabella não se controlou daquela vez. Bem, ela se controlou. Se controlou em não pular no pescoço de Alice, por tê-la levado lá.

Sentiu as lagrimas caindo disfarcadamente pelo seu rosto. Se levantou, pedindo licença, como fazia antigamente. Sua voz ainda na estava embargada pelo choro. Não ainda. Não demorou muito, na realidade. Assim que chegou no banheiro seus soluços escaparam pela garganta. Não conseguiu conter. Não poderia conter. Observou seu reflexo no espelho, o banheiro agora vazio. Isabella podia ver seu corpo tremer, a dor consumindo cada parte de si.

Viu Rosalie entrar no banheiro, a olhando cautelosamente. Chegou perto, devagar, como se Isabella fosse algum predador mortal. Olhou para o olhar de pena na face de Rosalie. Não agüentou. Sua face se transformou em uma careta, ela não poderia colocar toda sua dor para fora de uma vez. Iria ser lento, doloroso. Com uma mão em sua face, tentando tampar o desespero presente em si, não querendo que ninguém a visse, Isabella desistiu. Puxou Rosalie, a garota se desequilibrando, mas vindo ao seu encontro, e a abraçou forte. Deixou os soluços tomarem conta novamente de seu corpo. As lagrimas escorrendo piedosamente por sua face.

- Por que Rosalie? Porque? – Isabella perguntou em um murmúrio.

- Eu não sei, Bella...

- Rosalie, como ele pode? Ele me prometeu, Rose! Ele me prometeu que tudo ia ficar bem, que eu iria ser feliz com ele. Que ele iria estar ao meu lado para sempre!

- Bella...

- Rose, ele prometeu não me abandonar! Eu estou tão sozinha, Rose! Tão sozinha! Eu não quero ficar sozinha! Dói! Dói tanto! Eu não quero... – Isabella se deixou dominar pelo choro.

Mais uma vez se pegou implorando por ajuda, implorando para que pudesse voltar o tempo. Para que não tivesse que _conhecê-lo._

**_Continua..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Respondendo e agradecendo as reviews...**

**Gibeluh**

**Ina Alice Cullen Winchester**

**Marta Cullen -** Hey Marta! Primeiramente, obrigada por ler a fic! Bem, eu sei que a Bella é um porre de chata, mas, ao longo da fic, ela vai se tornar outra pessoa. Seria mais como se ela fosse se reencontrar. Pois essa Bella, a Bella fria, chata, ignorante, é so um disfarce acima de tudo. Ela se expos, confiou em alguem, e ela sente como se tivesse sido traida! Bem, quanto ao capitulo, se voce quiser eu posso sim te mandar um email! xD

* * *

_Bem, eu realmente espero que tenham gostado!_

_Reviews sao muito bem vindos, por acaso! Eles sao o meu combustivel para que eu possa escrever, e so nao estou dando um tempo nessa fic por causa deles(nao, nao é uma ameaca, é uma verdade!)_

_Entao, por favor, **por favorzinhooo**, apertem esse botao ai embaixo vaai!_

_Ps: o Christian é um fofo nao é!(eu to falando da foto!)  
_


	6. 5 Mudanças

**_Oiii!_**

**_Demorei, nao? Maaas, eu apareci, é suficiente!_**

**_Ah, carambaa!_**

**_Obrigada pelas oito reviews maravilhosas!_**

**_Eu amo lê-las, voces nao tem ideia!_**

**_=D_**

**_Bem vindas, leitoras novas! _**

**_Eu queria agradecer a:_**

_**By -** Eu sei que a maioria de leitoras por aqui estao surtando de curiosidade, mas, a Bella vai contar...Uma hora ela conta! E, pode deixar que a Bella nao vai ser uma barbie da Alice!Ela ja superou essa!_

**_Ina Alice Cullen Winchester_**

_**MilaLarrat -** eu tambem, garota! Tava numa depre quando escrevi aquele capitulo, fato!_

**_roosi_**

**_patylayne_**

_**Jess Marie Cullen - **Pois é...A Bella é uma 'coisa'! UHAHUAHAHUAHUUAHHAU Maaas, quem disse que é o Jake? Bem, quanto ao Christian...Ele nao é um fofo?(eu nao posso te responder, se nao acaba a graca!xD)_

**_ferpbiagi_**

**_Lariis star_**

**_Bem, agora eu vou ficar quieta, e vou deixar voce lerem o capitulo!_**

**_Beeeijooos!_**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5 – Mudanças**

**- **_Bella! Você ficou tão linda! – Alice pulou, excitada._

_- Obrigada, Ali._

_Bella estava nervosa. Bem, nervosa era pouco para descrever seu estado emocional no momento. Ela ainda não acreditava que tinha conseguido entrar para uma faculdade de respeito. _

_Ela, Bella Swan, uma garota simples, da pacata Forks, estava, agora, em uma das melhores universidades do pais. Columbia* a esperava. _

_

* * *

*Columbia – Universidade em NY. Uma das mais antigas e cotadas dos EUA. Especializada na área médica (n/a: ta ai o porque de ter escolhido-a!)_

_

* * *

Deus! Aquilo tudo era tão surreal! Ela não conseguia parar de pensar nas oportunidades que teria ali. Bella sabia que não seria fácil, nunca foi. Teria que arranjar um jeito de conseguir uma bolsa, já que não jogava nenhum esporte. Por esse motivo, talvez estudasse mais que todos, mais até que Alice._

_- Vamos! – Alice a puxou pelo braço, despertando a amiga, que assentiu, acompanhando Alice._

_- Isso parece um sonho, não? – Bella perguntou para a amiga._

_- Sim! – Alice exclamou – Eu nunca diria que conseguiria uma vaga em Columbia! É tudo tão novo e excitante!_

_Alice tagarelou por mais algum tempo. Bella já conhecia amiga, portanto escutava atenciosamente – ou tentava – a amiga._

_Chegaram à universidade no porshe de Alice. Ao contrario de Bella, filha do chefe Swan, da pequena Forks, Alice não tinha problemas em pagar a faculdade. A mãe era um estilista de sucesso, tinha aberto uma grande empresa e, apesar de não ser presente na vida de Alice, era ela quem a ajudava com os gastos. O porshe mesmo fora ela quem dera._

_- Não acredito que sou mesmo um calouro! Nunca tinha pensado nisso... – Alice comentou, pensativa._

_- Nem eu... – Bella concordou – Ali, já está quase na hora, vamos?_

_Alice e Bella tinham sorte por não serem divididas entre os grupos. Por um milagre, elas tinham ficado na mesma turma. Combinaram de serem parceiras na aula de anatomia. Alice estava cogitando em burlar a maldita aula, mas Bella a convenceu de que não seria tão nojento._

_E não foi. Pelo contrario. Alice tinha ficado impressionada com a limpeza do local. Ela tinha certeza que não encontraria corpos drenados de sangue e como bonecos como os que ela tinha analisado, no hospital. Na verdade, ela já estava se preparando para o pior. Ela e Bella. A morena de olhos castanhos já ate imaginara varias situações pelas quais passaria. Algo como um acidente de carro, a vitima com o joelho quebrado e perfurada na barriga por um pedaço da lataria do carro. _

_É claro que, em mais um desses momentos de reflexão, Bella acabou por tropeçar no próprio pé enquanto andava, caindo em uma das macas da aula de anatomia. Ela já estava prevendo o futuro, esperando uma discussão com o professor, ou ate mesmo sendo expulsa da sala de aula, mas felizmente alguém a segurou._

_Agradeceu a Deus por existir alguém de tão bom coração por tê-la segurado. Olhou para o rosto de seu salvador. Era um garoto loiro, muito bonito por sinal. Ele tinha os olhos castanhos claros, era alto, magro. _

_- Hey, cuidado aí – Ele brincou com ela._

_- Obrigada – Bella agradeceu, expondo seu sorriso – Você evitou que eu aprontasse um vexame – Completou._

_- Ah, não foi nada. Você é sempre assim? Trombando em coisas inexistentes e caindo de cara no chão ou, nesse caso, maca? – ele perguntou, curioso._

_- Na verdade, sim – Ela respondeu, rindo um pouco. Aquele garoto realmente a divertia_

_- Então, acho que terei que estar ao seu lado sempre para que não caia ou destrua as coisas – Ele comentou. Pode ter parecido uma cantada, mas não foi. Desde a primeira vez que tinha olhado nos olhos castanhos daquela garota, sabia que iria aproximar-se dela, mas não por esse motivo._

_- Ouch! Você acabou comigo! – Bella riu, acompanhando o garoto loiro. – Ah, sou Isabella Swan, mas, pode me chamar de Bella._

_- Jasper, Jasper Hale. – O garoto respondeu, apertando a mão de Bella._

Foi assim que Bella conheceu Jasper. Ela acabou por apresentá-lo a Alice e, duas semanas depois os dois já estavam aos beijos e trocando carinhos. Bella seria uma perfeita vela se não fosse por Rosalie, irmã de Jasper. Ele a apresentou assim que se encontraram e, pelo incrível que possa parecer, Rosalie era um amor de pessoa. Desde então, os quatro não se desgrudaram. Um sempre cobria as artimanhas do outro, ajudavam com tarefas e trabalhos, fofocavam, guardavam segredos. Eles eram aquele tipo de pessoa que você poderia ter certeza que não te abandonariam.

Isabella tinha certeza disso. Afinal, após tudo o que tinha passado, após tanta insistência e vários planos para que os outros se afastassem dela, eles continuavam ali, impassíveis, não tão próximos como antes, mas ainda ali, esperando a chance de se aproximarem, de voltarem a conviver uns com os outros novamente. Essa teoria fora comprovada ontem, Isabella sabia disso. Após tanto tempo rejeitando seus amigos, eles ainda estavam ali, a ajudando, ouvindo-a, enquanto chorava as magoas por _ele _tê-la abandonado. Eles eram amigos de ouro. Definitivamente.

Ainda mais depois da dor de cabeça que teve após acordar. Maldita ressaca. Isabella tomou os comprimidos que Alice tinha deixado sobre a cômoda, ao lado de sua cama. Esperava que aquela droga funcionasse, não tomaria aquela porcaria por nada.

Encontrou um bilhete de Alice na porta da geladeira. Estava escrito 'descanse' em letras desenhadas. Alice era realmente teimosa. É obvio que Bella não obedeceria a sua ordem. Logo ela estava dentro de seu carro, o jaleco em mãos, se preparando para o trabalho.

.

.

- Isso não vai dar certo... – Edward murmurou sobre a respiração.

Ele sabia que não devia ter confiado em Emmett, seu irmão era realmente maluco. Mas o ciúme e a vontade de ser importante para alguém, naquele dia, tinha definitivamente arruinado parte de seu cérebro. Devia ser por isso que Edward, neste momento, em pleno sábado, estava na recepção do hospital, vestido de palhaço, aguardando a tal da Dra. Rosalie, a amiga 'intima' de Emmett.

- Calma, Eddie, seu bobo! É claro que vai! Estamos irreconhecíveis.

- E o que adianta sermos irreconhecíveis, seu tonto? – Edward perguntou, batendo na nuca do irmão, que fez uma careta de desgosto. – Deus! Como você conseguiu se formar?

- Existe o lado bobão e o lado inteligente do Emmett aqui, você sabe disso! Só que agora, eu deixei o lado bobão tomar conta desse corpo. Alem do mais, vai ser divertido.

- Ta, ta, que seja. – Edward murmurou, mal humorado.

O mau humor logo foi substituído quando Rosalie chegou à recepção. Ela acenou para os garotos, reprimindo uma risada. Pediu depois, para que eles a acompanhassem. Levou-os ate a sala de recreação, como combinado.

Rosalie não deixou de notar que Bella, como sempre, não tinha seguido os conselhos de Alice. Ali estava ela, na sala de recreação, conversando com os pacientes. Ela tão...Bella. Pediu para que Emmett e Edward entrassem, ainda olhando para amiga.

Edward permaneceu parado, analisando as expressões de Rosalie. Ele notou o carinho e a preocupação, ambos por Isabella.

Edward não entendia como alguém como Rosalie, uma mulher bonita e simpática, poderia ter esses sentimentos com relação à Swan. Ela era má. Que pessoa em sã consciência que fala a alguém que o filho vai morrer. Swan era cruel. Ela não merecia aquilo. Não merecia a pena, a preocupação que Rosalie tinha com ela.

- Por que se importa com ela? – Ele deixou soltar, o constrangimento o invadindo quando Rosalie olha para ele surpresa.

- Ela é minha amiga – Respondeu simplesmente.

- Mas...

- Bella é uma boa pessoa – Rosalie o cortou, Edward arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir a declaração da medica – Ela só...passou por muita coisa.

- Bella? – Edward perguntou, incomodado com o apelido.

- Sim, é como eu a chamo.

- Boa pessoa? – Ele perguntou, confirmando se o que tinha ouvido fora, ou não, fruto de sua imaginação.

- Sim. Ela é diferente. Eu nunca conheci alguém como ela.

- Nem eu – Edward respondeu, sarcástico.

- Edward, não se deixa enganar. A Bella que eu conheço, a verdadeira Bella, esta escondida por trás daquela mascara de ódio que ela põe em seu rosto todo dia. Eu só espero que um dia, você possa ver essa Bella.

Edward observou Rosalie entrar na área de recreação, indo na direção de Bella, que conversava com algumas crianças. Sim, ela de longe, era realmente agradável. Edward percebeu o sorriso de Bella ser desfeito, dando lugar a uma carranca quando Rosalie a chamou. Fez uma careta ao ver a reação de Rose para com aquilo. Ela não se importava. Rose e Bella discutiram por algum tempo. Apesar de querer muito, Edward não escutava a conversa. Ele continuava ali, parado em frente às corrediças de vidro que impediam que ouvisse, observando a discussão. Viu flashes de dor e ódio passarem por Isabella, antes dela se virar e encerrar a conversa. Rose apenas balançou a cabeça, se retirando dali.

Edward poderia ficar horas observando a Doutora. Ela podia ser a pior pessoa nesse mundo, mas era incrivelmente interessante. Isabella agora, tinha as feições mascaradas por um sorriso, supostamente sincero, enquanto conversava com as crianças, mas Edward notou que atrás daquele sorriso, escondia-se algo.

É claro que o prazer em observar Isabella não durou muito tempo, pois a Doutora teve a infelicidade de olhá-lo. Ele desviou o olhar rapidamente, envergonhado por ter sido pego no flagra. Percebeu então que ela não o reconhecera. Mas, é claro que não o reconheceria. Ele estava de longe, irreconhecível. Ainda mais para quem não o conhecia, para Isabella. Para ela era só um maldito palhaço que veio fazer a alegria das crianças. Ela provavelmente devia estar agradecida. Bem, isso era o que Edward pensava.

Mas, era Isabella, oras. Ela não poderia ser enganada tão facilmente. Era certo que ultimamente a mascara que a cobria já estava fraca e o muro que a protegia já estava falhando. Mas, seu poder de observação continuava tão afiado como antes.

Por dentro, Isabella riu de Edward, que parecia aliviado por ninguém reconhecê-lo. Quer dizer, todos menos ela. Desviou o olhar da cara do _garotão_ quando viu uma menininha puxá-lo pela perna da calca.

.

.

- Christian?

- O que, Bells?

- Por que você não assiste ao teatro? – Isabella perguntou ao ver Edward e o outro palhaço arrumando o palco para as marionetes.

- Eu não gosto de teatro, Bells.

- Não? Por quê?

- Sempre que eu ia, era a babá que me levava. Eu pedia para minha mãe, mas ela sempre estava ocupada. – Christian respondeu sinceramente.

- E se eu assistir com você?

- Seria uma ótima idéia, Bells! – Christian exclamou animado.

O garotinho agarrou a mão de Isabella, puxando-a ate o local onde ocorreria o teatro. Céus, como ela sentia pena daquele garoto. Christian era um amor de pessoa, como fora Tânia quem o criara?

Isabella colocou o menino no colo, assim assistiram o teatro. A história era sobre um garotinho que participava de um jogo de futebol e, devido a sua perseverança, eles conquistaram a taca da copa.

A história era uma gracinha, o cara que estava fantasiado de palhaço junto ao Cullen conseguia tornar a historia ainda mais engraçada. Christian aplaudiu animadamente o término, enquanto Edward e o irmão ficavam orgulhosos de seu trabalho. Eles tinham conseguido o planejado, deixar Christian feliz.

Uma idéia veio à cabeça de Isabella. Ela tinha percebido como Christian era feliz ali, apesar de suas condições e os problemas de saúde. Christian, mais que todos ali, merecia ser feliz. E, o melhor jeito de conseguir ajudá-lo seria dar a ele uma família. Pois Tânia, a mãe megera, estava longe de ser essencial para aquele garoto.

E a resposta, a resposta para os problemas de Christian, estava ali na sua frente. Era Edward quem poderia salvar o menino, dar a ele uma chance de ser feliz. Pois, o que Christian mais precisava naquele momento era um pai. O seu pai.

.

.

- Hey! – Isabella gritou para o grandalhão fantasiado de palhaço.

- Ahn, oi?

- Você poderia me dizer onde está aquele outro cara que ajudava você? – Isabella perguntou educadamente, se controlando para não jogar farpas com suas palavras.

- Ah, meu irmão?

Isabella assustou-se. O maldito tinha um irmão?

- Uh...sim?

- Ah, olha ele aqui! – O homem exclamou apontando para trás de Isabella.

- Edward Cullen – Ela respondeu, olhando para cara do sujeito, agora surpreso por ela tê-lo reconhecido.

- Dra. Swan

- Eu preciso conversar com você. – Ela afirmou, o tom de decisão presente em sua voz – Sobre Christian – Completou quando viu o homem arquear a sobrancelha.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_O que será que a Bella vai aprontar dessa vez, heein!_**

**_UHAHUAHHAUUAHUA_**

**_Desculpem pela demora, to em semana de prova, estudando que nem louca!_**

**_Eu tava pensando em estabelecer um cronograma para a fic! Pelo menos uma vez na semana eu vou estar postando, e se, por acaso eu nao postar, eu deico um aviso seguido de uma preview do proximo capitulo!_**

**_Esse capitulo foi feito as pressas, deixei ate de estudar para postar aqui!_**

**_Entaao, devido à minha dedicacao para com a fic (hehe), que tal voce deixar um review muti cute e maravilhoso para que eu poste mais rapido!_**

**_Eles realmente me estimulam(cara, eu vejo duplo sentidos em tudo...e poxa, essa frase!O_O)_**

**_Beeeeijoos, gente!_**

**_Fuuui!_**

**_Em off..._**

_Por favor, por favor, por favorzinhooo, aperta esse botao lindo aii, vaai!_

_Por miim?_

_Pela fic?  
_


	7. Bonus Conhecendo

**Oi!**

**Primeiramente, obrigada pelas reviews maravilhooosas!**

**Eu sei que todos estao surtando para saber quem é o marido da Bella, entaaao, para matar a curiosidade, eu resolvi escrever esse bonus! Sim, nao é capitulo novo. É so um bonus.**

**Maaas, um bonus falando sobre...Ah, voces vao ler, espero que gostem!  
**

* * *

**Bônus – Conhecendo-o**

_10 de Junho de 2003 – 6 anos e 4 meses atrás_

**_- _**_Bella! – Alice gritou em meio a multidão._

_- Hey! – Bella respondeu com um aceno, sua garganta protestando pela dose de vodka que tomara._

_A musica estava alta. Aquilo devia estar acabando com os tímpanos de Bella, porem ela não importava. Era dia do seu aniversario. Ela faria 21 anos. Estava no terceiro ano de faculdade, Bella não poderia estar mais feliz._

_Realmente, não teria como ela não estar feliz. Após ter perdido as contas de quantos copos tinha tomado. Alice estava quase brigando com ela, mas não faria isso. Agora que atingira a maioridade, estava mais do que certa em beber. Então, a única maneira era chamar Bella para dançar._

_Era mais que certo que Bella recusasse. Bem, a Bella sóbria, é claro. Por isso, nesse momento, estava contorcendo seu corpo na pista de dança. Alice ate acharia engraçado se ela não estivesse se comportando igualmente._

_Alice tinha brigado com Jasper, há uma semana não trocavam mais que cinco palavras. Devia ser por isso que a quantidade de álcool em seu corpo estava mais alta do que ultimamente. Também tinha o aniversario de sua amiga, o que não ajudou em nada._

_Quando a agitação deu lugar a uma musica mais calma, as duas amigas se retiraram da pista. Alice continuou andando ate a mesa, pensando que Isabella estaria em seu encalço. Mas Alice parecia não compreender que, se Bella já era desastrada sóbria, pior seria se estivesse bêbada._

_A prova disso é que naquele momento Bella pisou em falso, indo ao chão. Céus, como aquilo doía, pensou Bella. Logo, mãos fortes a levantaram. Bella olhou para a face do sujeito que a levantara, se surpreendendo com a beleza. Os dentes eram maravilhosos. Ele provavelmente fez um clareamento. _

_- Hey, esta tudo bem com você? – A voz grossa que saltou de sua boca interrompeu os pensamentos de Bella_

_- Uh...Sim, eu acho – Ela respondeu, ainda se perguntando se devia ou não pedir o numero do dentista dele._

_- Sabe, uma garota bêbada não deveria estar andando sozinha por ai – Ele comentou, um sorriso maroto formando em seus lábios._

_- Ah, eu não estou sozinha! – Bella exclamou, se vangloriando – Alice esta comigo. Eu sei que ela fingiu vir por causa do meu aniversario, mas a verdade é que ela brigou com Jasper... – Bella confidenciou a ultima parte._

_- Eu não vejo nenhuma Alice por aqui – Ele comentou, rindo de Bella e sua esquisitice. Ela estava ate imaginando coisas, oras!_

_- Mas ela estava logo a minha frente! – Bella protestou, um vinco sendo formado em sua testa enquanto procurava Alice._

_- Eu não acho que exista alguma Alice. – Ele falou calmamente, como se explicasse a uma criança._

_- Não, ela existe. – Bella falou alterada – Ela é baixinha, cabelos escuros, espetados, magrela, olhos azuis, e extremamente irritante quando quer._

_- Uh, precisa de ajuda para encontrá-la? – O homem perguntou _

_- Eu acho que já a encontrei – Bella murmurou, olhando para o bar._

_Lá estava Alice. Sentada em cima do balcão, com uma dose de pinga em mãos enquanto conversava com o barman. Bella revirou os olhos. Era tão Alice. Daqui a pouco a garota estaria nos braços do cara enquanto chorava pela sua briga com Jasper. Depois então, estaria nos braços de Bella, sendo carregada – ou arrastada – ate o apartamento._

_- Eu acho que ela precisa de minha ajuda – Bella disse, ainda concentrada nas ações da amiga._

_- Então, foi um prazer te conhecer... – o homem respondeu, esperando que Bella se apresentasse._

_- Isabella. Bella. Bella Swan – Ela falou, apertando a mão do sujeito – E você é?_

_- Hunter! Vem, cara! – Um garoto passou pelo lado dele, o puxando pela camisa._

_- Hunter? – Isabella perguntou, um sorriso maroto em sua face._

_- É. Meu apelido. – Ele sorriu, iluminando seu rosto – Tchau Bella. Até outra vez. – Ele deu um beijo em sua bochecha, piscando quando se afastava._

_Bella observou o garoto ir embora, ainda anestesiada pelo beijo. Se perguntou como nunca o conhecera antes. Lembrou do detalhe na camiseta dele. "CUNY"*, estava escrito. Subitamente, ficou triste. Porque ele não poderia estudar em Columbia? Seria tão mais fácil! Era só queria vê-lo novamente. Ela só queria sentir a mesma corrente elétrica correndo por seu corpo enquanto ele a tocava. Ela só queria ter uma chance de conhecê-lo._

_Bella, dispersando sua tristeza, foi ate Alice, a empurrando para fora do bar. Acabou a noite jogada em sua cama, os ombros molhados de lagrimas de Alice, todas elas derramados por Jasper. Um ultimo pensamento correu por sua mente antes de ser dominada pela inconsciência. Desejou poder encontrá-lo novamente. Logo, Bella dormiu, seus sonhos agora inundados pelo sorriso dele. Ela não sabia quem ele era. Só sabia que ele havia abalado sua estrutura._

_

* * *

*CUNY - City University of New York - instituição publica; é uma das maiores universidades do mundo, que atende a aproximadamente 220 mil estudantes.  
_

_

* * *

_**Eu achei que ficou meio corrido, mas, como é um bonus, a Bella provavelmente vai falar disso depois!**

**Sim, vai chegar uma hora que ela vai abrir o berreiro e contar para alguem - que ainda nao saiba - toda a historia.**

**Eu espero meeeesmo que tenham gostado! Eu sei que vao me matar por nao ter colocado o nome do marido da Bella, mas pensem nele como Hunter!(Matem ao Google, foi ele quem me ajudou com o apelido!)**

**Entao, as reviews eu reponderei no proximo capitulo ok?**

**Eu to com um puta de um sono aqui e minha sinuzite ta atacando, entao, vou indo!**

**Ps: **Eu to chateada. Sério. Quem é escritor aqui deve saber do que eu estou falando. A historia esta nos favoritos de 14 pessoas. CATORZE. E poxa, nem dez reviews eu recebo! E olha que ainda tem gente que nao tem conta aqui comentando. Isso é o que mais me chateia. Mas, enfim, muito obrigada as reviews, gente! Apesar de que eu continuaria escrevendo a fic, com ou sem, podem ter certeza que eu me empenho muito mais quando sei que tem alguem lendo!(sim, eu continuaria. Só que provavelmente nao teria passado até hoje do capitulo um) Brigadao viu! 

**Fui!**

**E, por favor, por favorzinho, aperta essa caixinha de dialogo aqui embaixo e excrever qualquer coisa?**

**Beeeijoos!  
**


	8. 6 Decisões

_Oiii, gente! Ah, que saudades daqui! _

_Me desculpem pela demora, é que foi tanta coisa nesses dias..._

_Primeiramente, Eclipse. Segundo, o extase por Eclipse. Terceiro, a raiva de Eclipse. Quarto, o Brasil e sua derrota vergonhosa. Quinto, a Argentina e sua derrota mais vergonhosa ainda! =D_

_Isso sem falar das provas do curso de ingles. _

_Maaaas, mudando de assunto, **muito obrigada pelas reviews!**_

_Eu simplesmente adoro lê-las, e como prometido, responderei elas! rsrs_

**_Reviews do Capitulo 5 ~_**

_MilaLarrat - Que bom que voce gostou, querida! Sério, quando eu estou deprê eu realmente faço milagres!UHAHUAHUAUHAU_

_Gibeluh - O Chris é uma gracinha e eu nao me canso de dizer isso!UAHAHUAAHUA_

_Diana - Pronto, já tem mais!rsrs_

_roosi - Eu ainda nao estou pronta pra contar quem era o Husband dela, desculpa! ^^ Mas, tem um capitulo fresquinho pra felicidade de voces!_

_Lariis star - Eu sei que vai parecer cliche, mas é que fica como final de novela das oito!UAHUHAUHUAHUAAHU Por isso parar na melhor parte! =D_

_gby00 - Sim, pode dizer que o Christian aqui é o cupido da jogada!UHAHUAHUAAHU Agooora, o passado da Bella...Vai ter uma hora que ela vai contar sobre ela!=D_

_**Reviews Bonus ~**_

_Diana - Que bom que voce gostou e uh, ta postado!rsrs_

_lyra Cullen - minha ideia genial! Uau, obrigada! UHAHUAHUAHUA Adoro leitoras novas, fato! ^^ Pronto, ja ta postado! Obrigada pela review! Mesmo!_

_Gabytenorio - Bom saber que tenho mais uma leitora nova!rsrsrs E bem, melhor ainda quando elas sao viciadas!AHAUHHAUAUAHAU Obrigada pela review, amora!_

_Lariis star - Ta postado! ^^_

_Agatha - Obrigada, amora! Bom saber que voce nao acha a Bella chata!(eu tenho que deixá-la mais chata entao!UHAUHAUHAA) Eu sei que eu demorei, mas é a forca do habito!rsrsrs E bem...revelacoes sao bombasticas, fato! Bjs_

_Ana Krol - A conversa ta logo abaixo! Espero que mate sua curiosidade!rsrsrs_

_Gibeluh - É o Hunter, ué!UHAHUAHUAHUAHUAUH Me mata agora, né?_

_gby00 - Obrigada! rsrsrrs Bem, desabafar é uma coisa que vai demorar pra ela fazer, mas ela vai!UAHUHUAUAHA e, beem...O que ela quer com o Edward é simples...é so ler o capitulo!HAHUAUAAHU E, eu tambem adoro escrever sobre o passado dela! =D_

_roosi - O nome do falecido? Er...voces vao saber! Relaxa!HAHUAUUHAUAA Pois é amora, agora sao 18...fazer o que néé? Eu so quero reviews...buááá...rsrsrss Beeijos!_

* * *

_**BOM, EU QUERIA AGRADECER TAMBEM AS 18 PESSOAS QUE ADICIONARAM A HISTORIA NOS FAVORITOS!(e acredite, eu fico mais agradecida se voce comentar!)**_

_Agora eu calo a boca! Aproveitem o capitulo! ^^**  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6 – Decisões**

- Espera, você, quer dizer, _você _é a Dra. Broaca? – Emmett perguntou, os olhos arregalados. Ele estava extremamente surpreso.

- Como? – Isabella perguntou, não escondendo a curiosidade e o incomodo que sentira.

- Poxa, Edward, ela é a maior gata! – Emmett declarou e, pela primeira vez há muito tempo, Isabella corou – Sabe, se você estiver sozinha, aqui meu telefone – Emmett entregou o seu cartão para Isabella, deixando ela e seu irmão conversarem a sós.

- Uh... Desculpa? – Edward perguntou enquanto cocava a cabeça, envergonhado e olhava para Isabella, que mais parecia um tomate de tão vermelha – Meu irmão é um pouco maluco.

- Ah, sem problemas – Isabella respondeu quando se recuperou do transe – Você pode me acompanhar? – Perguntou, sua voz agora em um tom completamente profissional

Edward apenas assentiu, nervoso demais para pronunciar algo, a acompanhando até seu escritório.

.

.

- Então, você acha que eu devo me aproximar de Christian? – Ele perguntou, surpreso pela Doutora estar propondo um coisa como aquela.

- Edward, eu o acompanho a mais de seis anos, eu já lhe disse isso. E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu vejo alguém realmente se importar com ele. Olha, eu realmente não gosto de você – Isabella admitiu – Mas, de alguma maneira, você parece ser o único a fazer esse menino feliz. Tânia, bem, Tânia é uma vadia mas, eu não sei como, ela conseguiu criar aquele garotinho muito bem. E, céus, eu simplesmente não consigo vê-lo sofrer! Eu sei que você vai achar tudo o que eu te disse um absurdo, mas eu realmente gosto dele. Eu o conheço a tanto tempo que ele acabou tornando parte da minha vida... – Ela engoliu o bolo em sua garganta – Eu só quero que saiba, que se você precisar, se for pelo bem de Christian, eu irei te ajudar.

Edward observou admirado aquela mulher. Ela estava com a cabeça abaixada, os cabelos castanhos cobrindo seu rosto. Ele, então, viu a mulher que Rosalie tinha descrito. Não era muito dela, mas, a maneira que ela falava de Christian, como se ela realmente se importasse com o garoto, o que agora ele tinha certeza, aquela era a mulher amável, que tinha coração.

- Obrigado, Doutora. – Edward respondeu, escolhendo suas palavras com cuidado – Eu ficaria muito grato se você pudesse me ajudar.

- Não é por você. É por Christian – Ela falou, a voz seca, as paredes se reerguendo em torno dela novamente.

- Eu sei que não é por mim. Mas, você o ajudando, me ajudará também, Doutora. – Edward respirou fundo, sentindo a tensão no ar – Bem, como eu posso me aproximar dele?

- Da maneira mais rápida possível.

- E como seria isso? – Ele perguntou, curioso pelo que a Doutora estaria tramando.

- Você irá contar a Christian que ele tem um pai. E que, esse pai, é você, Cullen.

.

.

Alice caminhava alegremente pelo hospital. Estava preocupada com Isabella, não sabia onde a garota havia se metido. Ligou para casa, mas nada da custosa atender. Provavelmente ela estaria no hospital. Isabella não se desgrudava daquele lugar. Tudo havia piorado quando _ele _se foi.

Estava perto da sala da amiga e, pelo vidro, conseguiu ver Isabella conversando com um homem. Um homem extremamente bonito por sinal. Apressou o passo, esperando ouvir parte da conversa, mas quando chegou perto o suficiente, o homem se levantou, apertando gentilmente a mão de Isabella e agradecendo a ela novamente.

- Oi Bella! – Alice entrou no escritório. Já que não ouviria parte da conversa, conheceria o tal cara.

- Alice. – Sua amiga a olhou surpresa por encontrá-la ali.

- Oi, sou Alice – Alice apertou avidamente a mão de Edward, que a olhou assustado – Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Edward Cullen – Ele disse, retribuindo o aperto de mão da medica em sua frente.

Ele não estava entendendo nada. Não sabia como alguém como Isabella poderia ter uma amiga como aquela mulher em sua frente. Ela era tão _animada _e feliz já a Doutora era tão seca e sozinha.

- Você é o pai de Christian! – Alice exclamou, já entendendo o porquê de ele estar ali.

- É. Bem, eu já vou indo – Edward respondeu, desconcertado com o olhar inquiridor de Alice.

- Foi bom te conhecer Edward! – Ela gritou antes dele fechar a porta, logo depois, se virando para Isabella – O que ele estava fazendo aqui? Não, espera, o que você esta fazendo aqui? Eu te falei para ficar em casa, mas aparentemente você não me escuta!

- Eu estava bem, Alice – Isabella respondeu.

- Tão bem que você resolveu ajudar os outros? – Alice perguntou, arqueando sua sobrancelha – É bom saber que minha amiga esta de volta – A expressão de Alice suavizou-se

- Eu não sei do que você esta falando, Alice – Bella respondeu evasiva.

- Esta bem, Bella, finja que esse cara não esta te mudando e eu vou fingir que eu não estou vendo nada. – Alice respondeu, saindo da sala de Isabella – Agora, depois não diga que eu te avisei.

Isabella apenas revirou os olhos para a amiga. Ela sabia que Alice exagerava, não se surpreendeu com aquilo.

.

.

- Doutora! – Edward chamou Isabella quando a avistou no hall de entrada.

- Cullen - Ela respondeu – Se veio para ver Christian, aproveite agora que estou com tempo. – Ela o chamou, já saindo do hall.

Edward a acompanhou. Enquanto andavam até o quarto de Christian, observou como era a postura de Isabella com os outros. Ele havia percebido a forca que ela fazia para ser 'educada' com ele, e aquilo era desconfortável. Ele não entendia o porquê dela ser daquele jeito, apesar de querer muito saber o que acontecera com ela. A Doutora tinha uma postura inalcançável diante daquelas pessoas. Ela radiava inteligência, mas era mais dura que aço.

- Dra Swan! – Uma enfermeira gritou por ela no corredor. Ela vinha apressada, correndo, uma roupa azul por cima do jaleco, uma expressão angustiada em sua face.

- O que foi, Lissa? – A Doutora perguntou, não se importando com o que a enfermeira provavelmente diria.

- É o Christian.

Uma expressão de horror atingiu o rosto de Isabella. Parecia que ela tivesse levado um choque. Edward assistiu admirado até sofrer o impacto daquelas palavras. Era Christian. O seu Christian. Céus, o que aconteceu? Ele poderia pensar em milhares de motivos por aquela enfermeira ter ido chamar Isabella, cada um pior que o outro. Despertou do seu estado de torpor quando viu Isabella sair correndo pelo corredor. Não se importando com o que acontecera, ele só queria o seu filho bem.

Já Isabella, bem, ela estava desesperada. Só conseguia pensar no que tinha acontecido com Christian. Senhor, que mal teria acontecido?

- Insuficiência respiratória – Lissa respondeu, como se tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos.

Isabella apenas assentiu enquanto ia até o quarto de Christian. Chegando se deparou com uma cena caótica, até mais do que em seus pensamentos. Christian estava sendo segurado por uma enfermeira, os olhos arregalados, assustado com as reações do seu corpo, enquanto a outra enfermeira tentava inserir um tubo por sua garganta.

- Não deixe-o entrar – Ele pediu a Lissa, que estava na porta, e foi até a cama de Christian, os bips do computador insistentes sobre seu ouvido.

Ela assistiu Christian desfalecer sobre a cama, a inconsciência o invadindo. Ela tomou o tubo da mão da enfermeira, tentando passá-lo pela garganta do garotinho. Isabella não conseguiu.

Olhou para a tela, assistindo os batimentos cardíacos de Christian diminuírem. Não perdeu tempo. Isabella cortou o pescoço do garoto, inserindo um tubo para passagem de ar ali. Pegou a bomba, forçando ar para dentro do corpo do garoto.

A Doutora assistiu internamente feliz os batimentos de Christian voltarem ao normal. Colocou ele para ser auxiliado por uma maquina com sua respiração.

- De a ele uma anestesia. Ele não gostará de acordar com um tudo enfiado em seu pescoço. – Isabella ordenou.

A enfermeira atendeu prontamente o pedido de Isabella. Essa apenas olhava para o monitor naquele quarto, observando o coração de Christian. Parece que, apesar de tudo, agora ele estava bem.

.

.

- Isabella, acalme-se – Jasper pediu, vendo a amiga andar repetidamente de um lado ao outro da sala

- Me acalmar? Me_ acalmar? _Oras, Jasper! Eu te falei que isso iria acontecer! Mas, como você é teimoso e certinho, você não me ouviu! – Ela respondeu, sua veias entupidas de raiva.

- Isabella, esta tudo bem, agora. – Edward se intrometeu na conversa, esperando que Isabella acabasse com aquele teatro.

- Tudo bem, Edward? Você não sabe de _nada. _O Christian tem LMA, Edward. Você sabe o que é isso? Leucemia. Ele está longe de estar bem.

- Sim, Isabella, eu olhei por cima o histórico dele quando estava pensando em remove-lo daqui – Edward respondeu, não se abalando pelas palavras duras da Doutora.

- Oh, sim, como um bom pai eu tenho certeza que você fez isso, Cullen. Mas eu tenho certeza que você não sabe o que a mãe desse garoto fez. Eu duvido que saiba que Tânia assinou a sentença de morte de Christian. – Ela continuou, como se não tivesse ouvido Edward.

- Isabella, _chega!_ – Jasper gritou, assustando Edward.

- Ele tem que saber Jasper. Ele tem que saber que o filho dele está morto porque você deixou que Tânia inserisse o tratamento com ATRA*. Você sabe o que isso faz com o organismo, Jasper. Você sabe que isso pode matá-lo e mesmo assim você não fez nada!

_*ATRA – utilizado para tratar LPA(Leucemia Prómielocítica Aguda), um dos tipos de LMA(Leucemia Mielóide Aguda), doença que raramente atinge crianças__.** (n/a: no caso, é a doença do Christian! =D)**_

- E o que eu poderia fazer Isabella? Assistir Christian morrer com você tentando salvá-lo? Esperar que o mundo desabe? Desculpe Isabella, eu podia esperar por um milagre como quando eu esperei... Não me culpe, Bella. Não me culpe por tentar salvar a vida de Christian assim como eu tentei salvar a vida _dele._

Aquela palavra despertou a fúria de Isabella. Jasper não podia culpá-la por isso. Por tudo, menos por isso. Ele não tinha o direito de fazê-lo. Não ele que estava fazendo a mesma coisa com Christian.

- Não coloque _ele _no meio dessa conversa! – Ela esbravejou – _Ele _não tem nada a ver com isso.

- É claro que tem, Isabella. Salvar a vida de Christian é parte disso. _Ele _te pediu, e como você poderia dizer não? Só que manter Christian vivo tornou-se parte de você, Bella. Você tem medo de perdê-lo, assim como perdeu a _ele. _Mas, Isabella, se você não arriscar, você vai assistir a vida de Christian esvair de suas mãos. Assim como você fez com _ele._

- Oh, céus! – Isabella colocou a mão nas orelhas, tentando não escutar as palavras de Jasper. Ela sabia que era a verdade, mas ela simplesmente não podia conviver com isso. – Pare, por favor, _pare_!

- Você sabe que se _ele _nãotivesse te ouvido, tudo poderia ter sido diferente agora, não sabe, Bella? – Jasper sabia que suas palavras eram duras, mas era a única maneira de parar Isabella.

- _PARE! – _Ela gritou, fazendo com que Jasper se calasse.

Edward observava tudo assustado. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo ali, mas tinha idéia que fosse muito importante. Ele observou a postura de Isabella. Ela estava encolhida, como se algo tivesse a acertado e que doesse muito. Ela ainda mantinha as mãos nas orelhas, enquanto pedia que Jasper parasse repetidamente. Ela parecia em transe.

- Jasper, eu preciso daqueles formulários que você pegou comigo aquele dia... – Rosalie entrou, extremamente concentrada na pasta em suas mãos. Levantou os olhos, encontrando Isabella encolhida na parede direita da sala – Bella? Jasper, o que...

Ela não terminou, pois Isabella saiu correndo do escritório, como uma presa tentando salvar sua vida.

- Bella! Espera! Jasper? O-o que você fez? - Rose perguntou, com medo de ouvir a resposta.

- Eu só disse a verdade, Rose.

- Oh, céus! Será que você não consegue manter essa boca fechada? – Ela perguntou retoricamente, saindo do escritório atrás de Isabella.

Jasper apenas assistiu a porta de fechar atrás da sua irmã, que saiu preocupada com Bella. Respirou fundo, sabendo da besteira que tinha feito. Caiu sentado em sua cadeira, não se importando com a figura de Edward, que o olhava curioso.

**_Continua..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Espero de todo coracao que tenham gostado!_**

**_UHAUHAUAUHAUHA_**

**_Entaaao, beiijos! ^^_**

**_E, por favor, por favorzinho, deixe um review e me faça feliz!_**

**_Fuui!  
_**


	9. 7 Culpa

Aiiin, doze dias, nao me matem!

:S

Sabe...Eu ando tao enrolada essa semana e a inspiracao nao tava nem ai pra mim!

Confesso, o capitulo esta minusculo, eu me forcei a escrever mais, só que eu nao coseguia achar um ganho pra terminar o capitulo. Ou seja...Eu demoraria, mas viria com um capitulo grande, ou eu postava esse capitulo enquanto arquitetava o proximo. Eu escolhi a segunda opção.

Gente. Foi mal. Mesmo! Essa semana eu passei por um sufoco danado!(meu dente!rs) Fui no dentista umas tres vezes e além de tudo isso eu ainda resolvi aproveitar minhas ferias! E pra piorar, minha mae resolve reformar a casa! E me manda ajudar! Olha a minha cara de felicidade - -'

Maaas, enfim...sacomé...MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS DOZE REVIEWS! EU AINDA NAO TO ACREDITANDO! FORAM DOZE REVIEWS! É tao bom saber que voces estao gostando da historia!*-*

Obrigada tambem as 21 pessoas que colocaram a fic nos favoritos! Eu amo voces! *-*

* * *

**_Resposta às reviews:_**

**_ferpbiagi - _**_Sem palavras? Pooooxa, choquei tanto assim?rs Beijos_

**_Gibeluh - _**_Que bom que tu gostou, flor! Ta postado! Beeijos!_

**_Ana Krol - _**_Adorou a conversa sem sentido? HAHUHAUUHAUHAHUAUHA Confesso. Aquela conversa nao tinha sentido algum! Beijos!_

**_Raquel - _**_Final de novela das oito que é as nove, ja disse! Eu realmente nao me aguento! Fico feliz por ter gostado! E, ta atualizado! Beeijos!_

**_bgsmeinterfona - _**_Leitora nova, eba! Obrigada, flooor! E sim, eu tambem acho o House carente e fofo! *-* Fazer o que? Eu tenho uma quedinha por ele! rsrs Eu sei que demorei, mas espero que voce goste! Beeijos!_

**_Gabytenorio -_**_ Tadinha da Bella nada! Ela é cruel!rsrsrsrs E o Jasper, tadinho dele. Nao o crucifiquem!HUAHUAHUAHAA Beeijos!_

**_Carola Hale - _**_Ain, flor, te fiz chorar? Perdao! (eu ainda acho que esse capitulo ta mais depre, rs) Beeeijos, que bom que tu gostou da historia!_

**_gby00 - _**_Pois eé...Segredos do passado obscuro da Bella!rsrs A histooria é loonga, mas voces vao entender o que aconteceu assim que a Bella contar! E sim, voces serao como Edward's nessa historia! Nao ficarao sabendo de nada!HUAHUAHUAHUA Beijos!_

**_ - _**_Ain, floor, eu tentei nao demorar, mas ta dificil, viu! A historia linda? Poxa, obrigada! *cora* Beeeijos!_

**_roosi - _**_Matar nao porque se nao eu perco uma leitora!UHAHUHAUHAUUAHA Beijos e obrigada pela review!_

**_Diana - _**_O Edward...pois éé...HUHUAHUAHUHUAA Beijos! _

**_Agatha - _**_O Christian ta sim envolvido com ele!(esse é o assunto do proximo, bonus!UHAHUAHUAUHAHUA) Beijos!_

* * *

_Gente, rapidinho... Não matem o Jasper... Tentem entender o lado dele, ok? O cara era o melhor amigo dele! Sacou? rs_

_Pronto, agora o capitulo! Espero que gostem!  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7 – Culpa**

Bella atravessou o hall de entrada correndo, ignorando os protestos das pessoas que por ali estavam. Naquele momento, nada importava. Não importava que Christian estava morrendo, não importava o que Alice ia pensar, não importava Rosalie, e muito menos Jasper. A única coisa que importava, naquele momento era _ele._ Ela sabia que tinha cometido muitos erros. Sim, eram muitos. Ela tentava se perdoar, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Nem ela, nem Jasper. Por isso a culpa a corroía.

E Deus, aquilo a matava. Era como alguma espécie de vírus, que saia devorando e destruindo parte de seu ser. Ela sabia que devia lutar contra aquilo, mas pra que lutar se ele não estava aqui? Nada mais importava, agora. Não sem ele ao seu lado.

Tinha dias que Bella queria morrer, desejar nunca ter existido, só para não sofrer da maneira que sofrera quando o perdeu. Só para não passar por momentos como esse.

Sem pensar no que faria naquele momento, Isabella entrou no seu carro, um destino traçado em sua mente. Ouviu os gritos de Rosalie, abafados pelo barulho da grande NY e, não se importando com o que aconteceria, saiu dali.

_Ela só queria estar com ele._

Ela só queria ser feliz. Por que Deus não permitia que ela fosse? Lembrou-se de sua criação. Amava Charlie mais do que tudo naquele mundo, apesar de não ser sua filha biológica. Aos 11 anos tinha descoberto que era, verdadeiramente, filha do vizinho. Não contou para ninguém, muitos diriam que ela estava louca. Portanto, guardou aquele segredo para si mesma. Quando estava mais velha, no enterro de sua mãe, disse a Alice. A amiga, é claro, ficou boba pela descoberta de Isabella, mas não contestou a amiga. Assim como fez questão de acreditar quando Bella lhe contou que o avô lhe batia. Alice, primeiramente, pensou que Isabella estava com problemas psicológicos, mas viu a verdade em seus olhos.

Isabella soube que Alice acreditava nela e era, talvez por todos os momentos que passaram juntas, por tudo que superaram, talvez era por isso que Alice era sua melhor amiga. Mas, Bella não entendia. Como podia ter alguém tão feliz como Alice? Isabella tinha inveja. Desejava aquilo também.

E como se Deus respondesse suas preces, Isabella o encontrou. Era como se ele fosse feito para ela. Era o seu melhor amigo, seu amante, sua família. Porém, Deus não parecia gostar dela. Assim como ele apareceu em sua vida, ele fora embora.

O estrago foi grande. Ele simplesmente conseguira curar Isabella. Ele era como o remédio para sua doença, era a chance dela ser feliz. E, tudo se foi, junto com ele. Todos os princípios, toda a alma de Isabella, tudo parecia ter sumido daquele mundo. _Assim como ele sumira._

Ela o culpava. Culpava a si mesma, culpava a Jasper. Culpava aquele maldito motorista, o caminhão, a estrada, a chuva. Ela culpava a todos. Pois haviam tirado sua vida. E fora muito mais doloroso do que pensara que poderia ser. Ela, de alguma maneira, se preparou para perde-lo. Mas, não daquele jeito. Na verdade, estava longe de estar preparada. Como se preparar para a morte? Existe algum modo de fazer isso?

Se sim, Isabella teria gostado se tivessem avisado a ela.

_Assim, ela teria a esperança que tudo fosse diferente._

E, como se isso mudasse algo, ela salvava vidas. Por _ele_. Sempre por ele. Era uma forma de retribuir o que Deus tinha tomado dela. Ou, somente pagar pelos seus erros. Os quais ela não sabia ter cometido.

Mas, como sempre, tudo era difícil. Era difícil ver aquelas pessoas sofrerem pelo erro dos outros. Era difícil ver como as pessoas reagiam a morte. Como era participar de um velório, ou visitar o tumulo de alguém querido.

Eventualmente, isso sempre aconteceria. As pessoas morrem. Pode ser de doenças, idade, ou até mesmo acidentes. É o ciclo da vida. É necessário que alguém morra para que outro possa nascer, para que seja bem vindo a esse mundo. Mas, porque tudo parecia ser atraído por Bella? Por que todos que era próximos a ela sofriam daquele jeito? Estaria pagando por algum pecado, ou era tudo culpa dela? Céus! Ela só queria respostas!

Ela só queria saber por que estava parada em frente ao tumulo de seu falecido marido, esperado que ele apareça em sua frente e diga que esta tudo bem. Por que, ao mesmo tempo, desejava estar ali, ao lado dele, morta, para que não pudesse sofrer.

- Eu sinto _tanto_ sua falta – Isabella murmurou enquanto acariciava a lapide.

Sentou-se ao lado da pedra de mármore, não se importando em sujar suas roupas incrivelmente brancas. O vento batia em seu rosto, e a Doutora observava as folhas secas que passeavam pelo cemitério. O clima de outono dava um ar dramático no local, como se fosse certo que aquelas pessoas estivessem ali.

_Mas não era certo!_ Um pedacinho de Bella gritava.

Fechou os olhos, aproveitando aquele momento, as lagrimas caindo pelo seu rosto.

- Por que você não está aqui? – Isabella perguntou, - Seria tudo tao diferente, tao melhor.

Olhou a lápide, tocando levemente a foto dele com a ponta dos dedos. Observou o pequeno epitáfio* escrito em letras bronze elegantes:

_ "Er lebte und sich ewige__  
Und in den Herzen vieler Menschen, wird er gehalten werden  
Sehr geehrte Liebhaber, Freund und Familie"**_

Isabella, em meio a todo aquele caos, sorriu. Os dizeres em alemão condiziam ao papel dele em sua vida.

- Eu só queria que você estivesse aqui, ao meu lado, _amor_... – Ela deixou escapar, juntos com os soluços em sua garganta – Seria tudo tão mais fácil, _vida..._Mas, você não esta! – Sua voz atingiu um tom angustiado – E você tinha prometido! Você me abandonou!

Bella bateu a mao sobre a lápide, descontando sua frustração por não te-lo ali ao seu lado. E chorou. Novamente.

Após algum tempo, não sabia se eram minutos ou horas, alguém tocou seu braço. Levantou lentamente o rosto inchado, não se importando com o estado deplorável em que se encontrava. Encontrou Rosalie a olhando, seus olhos tremiam, como se também sofresse.

Ali naquele momento, ela percebeu. Isabella não fora a única que sofrera. É claro, sofrera muito mais que todos, mas não era a única. Não era a única que sentia falta dele, sabia que Rosalie, Alice e principalmente Jasper, também sofriam com isso.

Abraçou a amiga com força, não precisando de palavras para descrever o que sentia. Sabia que não era necessário, Rosalie a entendia.

- Vamos embora daqui – A amiga murmurou, a voz rouca por prender o choro.

- Espere – Isabella disse após se acalmar.

Pegou uma flor, colocando em cima do tumulo.

- Eu não vou esquecer de você. Nunca – Isabella murmurou, como se fosse necessário que ele soubesse disso.

Acompanhou Rosalie até o seu carro, retirando o jaleco, agora imundo. Bem, pelo menos ela não precisaria mais usar aquela coisa.

- Voce acha mesmo que vai voltar ao hospital? – Rosalie perguntou, sabendo o que Isabella pretendia.

- Christian..

- Não – Rosalie a interrompeu – Eu cuido dele. Só... Descanse, Bella.

Isabella assentiu, entrando em seu carro e dirigindo até sua casa, em busca de paz.

.

.

- Eu não vou te falar sobre isso, Edward – Jasper declarou ao ver que Edward o observava.

- Eu não quero saber – Edward retrucou, mesmo sabendo que era mentira

- Essa historia é de Isabella, não minha. – Jasper respondeu, ignorando o comentário de Edward.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso

- Eu não posso simplesmente sair contando sobre os outros, Edward. Eu não tenho esse direito.

- Eu entendo – Edward mentiu novamente.

- Se você quiser saber o que aconteceu, terá de perguntar a Isabella. – Jasper se pronunciou.

- Você acha que ela me contará? – Edward perguntou, não se importando mais em mentir.

- Não. Definitivamente não.

- Foi o que eu pensei. – Edward disse.

Um silencio constrangedor se instalou na sala. Silencio que foi interrompido pelo barulho do telefone.

Jasper atendeu o telefone, procurando se concentrar na voz que vinha daquele aparelho. Não era fácil. Sua cabeça estava a mil depois da discussão que teve com Isabella. Sabia que tinha exagerado, não fora certo o que fizera. Sabia que ela não era a única culpada. Ele também cometera muitos erros. Assim como Bella. Não poderia culpa-la. Não por isso.

E agora, seu coração estava apertado. Sabia que tinha magoado Isabella e seria difícil se desculpar. Ela não o deixaria chegar perto, depois de tudo o que dissera. Ainda mais se Rosalie a protegesse.

Desligou o telefone, incapaz de se preocupar com outra coisa a não ser Isabella. Só esperava que ela estivesse bem.

- Sabe, tem uma coisa que a Doutora Swan disse e não sai da minha cabeça. – Edward se pronunciou, assustando Jasper

- O que? – O diretor perguntou, não se importando o que Isabella teria dito.

- Ela me disse que o Christian irá morrer, Dr. Hale. O quão verdade isso é? – Edward perguntou, observando a figura de Jasper congelar quando o dissera.

- Muito – Jasper respondeu, não se preocupando em omitir nada de Edward.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

*Epitafio - pequenas frases escritas sobre o tumulo, geralmente em forma de versos.

**Viveu e foi eterno. Nos coracoes de muitas pessoas ele será guardado. Caro amante, amigo e família.

* * *

_**Er...E ai? Gostaram!**_

_**Espero que sim! Eu realmente nao gostei do capitulo, mas ou eu postava ou nao saia!:S**_

_**Espero que entendam! Beijos!**_

_Seja bonzinho, agora, me faça feliz! Clique no botao fofo aqui em baixo e deixe uma review purpurinada pra mim!_


	10. 8 Plantão

_Olá, pessoas do meu !_

_Tudo beem!_

_Dessa vez eu nem demorei, né!rs_

_Eu planejava postar antes mas minha mae ta me ocupando esses ultimos dias!_

_xD_

_O capitulo nao ficou muito grande, porque eu adoro um final novela das oito, entao, ja viu né?rs_

_Agora, sobre as reviews...EU NAO TO ACREDITANDO!_

_Aiiiiiiin, Dezesseis reviews!(onze no ultimo capitulo, mas mesmo assim!)_

_Estou taaaao feliz!_

_Obrigada gente!_

_Mesmo, mesmo, **MESMO!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Respondendo as reviews:**

_Ana Krol - O Jasper é meio fechado, mas ele nao fez por mal!(eu andei pensando sobre o Edward, entao na minha opiniao, e na do personagem, ele prefere ser avisado!rs) Foi para um bem maior! Que bom que voce gostou flor! Beeijos!_

_bgsmeinterfona - Eu preciso dizer que adorei o seu review! Eu fiquei me achando toda, toda!rs Eu vi que voce comentou lá, e nooossa, obrigadao, flor!*-* E sim, eu tambem morro de dó dos dois!rs Mas, meu estilo é o drama entao eu vou fazer eles sofrerem muito ainda, rs. Ta todo mundo morrendo de curiosidade sobre isso, meu Deus! Nem é tao importante assim, rs!(ok, isso foi mentira!) Voce ja viu que eu praticamente vivo naquele topico? Pois é...Eu amo aquela fic, rs! E nossa, que legal! Eu queria muito fazer alemao, adoro essa lingua! Me ignore! Obrigada pela review flooor!*-*_

_Dannie - Ah, Dannie, assim, assado, ué!rs Obrigada pela inspiracao, foi muito util, rs! Beijoos!_

_gby00 - Obrigada pela review, flooor! *-* e bem, ta postado!(dessa vez nem demorei né?)_

_Carola Hale - Nossa, eu amei a sua visao da Bella e concordo contigo! =D Ela é mesmo muito boba! Se eu tivesse um Edward assim perto de mim, ja tinha agarrado ele há um tempao, rs! Obrigada pela review! Beeijos!_

_Diana - rs, Capitulo triste? Voce foi bondosa comigo! Eu acho que jogo toda a minha energia negativa na fic, so pode!rs Beijos!_

_Flavia Martins - Aiin, obrigada, flor! Voces ficam com esses elogios e me deixam boba aqui, rs! Eu tbm adoro o Christian!*-* Ele é tao fofo que eu quero um pra miim!xD E bem, eu fico feliz em saber que voce gostou! Beijao, flor!_

_Jacqueline A. Domingues - Porque eu deixo todo mundo curiosa assim?rs Nossa, essa historia da bolsa é normal. Eu carrego de tudo na minha e tirei isso de mim pra colocar na Bella, rs! Obrigada pela review, floor! Beijaao!_

_roosi - Sentiu a tensao?rs Olha eu espero que voce nao tenha morrido de curiosidade, porque eu nao quero perder leitoras assim, rs! Obrigada pela review,, Beeeijos!_

_Miriam Lima - Miriam, primeiro obrigada pelo tanto de reviews que voce deixou, flor! Nossa, praticamente uma em cada capitulo! Amei, mesmo! Fica tranquila porque abandonar ela vai ser um pouco dificil, rs! Eu tenho a historia todinha na minha cabecinha aqui, rs! Beeijos e obrigada!_

_Fernanda Braga - Eu tambem adoro House! Gente, aquele cara é simplesmente perfeito ou o que? Eu amo muito mesmo ele! E a Alice, bem, ela é o Wilson versao feminina!HUAHUAHUAUHHAUAHU Planejo fazer a Bella zoar dela assim como o House zoa dele!rs Valeu por ter lido, flor! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Beeeijos!_

* * *

**GENTE, ANTES DO CAPITULO, ALGUMAS CONSIDERACOES: PRIMEIRO, MATAR O CHRISTIAN É LOUCURA, OK?**

**E SEGUNDO, EU SOU MUITO PREVISIVEL, ENTAO DEIXEM ESSA CURIOSIDADE DE LADO PORQUE TODO MUNDO SABE QUEM MORREU!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8 –Plantão**

- Ela está bem, Rose? – Alice perguntou, enquanto entrava no apartamento.

- Acredito que o susto maior já passou.

- Céus! Eu ainda não acredito que Jasper fez uma coisa dessas!

- Eu que o diga. – Rosalie concordou.

- Ele não fez nada demais. Por que vocês são tão exageradas, hein? – Isabella chegou até a sala, e, apesar do humor à tona, seu estado deplorável e a dor de cabeça a denunciavam.

- Ele vai ouvir, Rosalie, eu juro! – Alice respondeu, ignorando Isabella.

- Sério, Alice. Olha pra mim. – Isabella repetiu quando Alice não o fez – Olha pra mim. Agora, eu sei o que você vê. Uma mulher, aos seus 27 anos, com a pior das expressões possíveis nesse mundo. Você provavelmente vai adorar sua vida, nesse momento. Mas Alice, eu estou bem. – Alice abriu a boca para responder, mas a Doutora continuou – Foi uma coisa boa o que ele fez. Jasper... Só falou a verdade, Alice. A verdade aos olhos dele. Isso não me incomoda, Alice – Bella mentiu – Só é..._ Doloroso_ falar dele.

- Você percebeu que desmentiu tudo nessa ultima frase, né? – Alice perguntou quando Bella terminou seu pequeno discurso.

- Alice, só não brigue com ele. A ultima coisa que eu quero é ficar na clinica mais tempo do que eu fico porque Jasper Hale está frustrado emocionalmente. – Isabella pediu, indo até a cozinha.

Preparou um sanduiche para si, tentando ignorar as vozes de Alice e Rosalie na sala. Isabella tinha certeza que elas estavam sussurrando, mas mesmo assim não foi o suficiente para que a Doutora não ouvisse.

Passou pela sala, rindo internamente pela mudança súbita de assunto das amigas. Elas realmente achavam que poderiam enganar Isabella?

Entrou no quarto, apreciando a quietude do local. Ela só queria paz, naquele momento. Lembrou-se de Christian. Ó céus, como ele estaria? Isabella esperava que uma das enfermeiras tivesse administrado a morfina. Ela sabia, por _experiência própria _que não era nada agradável acordar com um tubo enfiado por sua garganta.

Resolveu tentar procurar por alguma coisa que não fosse paz. Ela definitivamente não teria algo assim.

Isabella deitou-se em sua cama, aproveitando suas poucas horas de sono. Além daquele dia turbulento, sabia que teria que enfrentar mais uma coisa. O plantão.

.

.

- Acidente de moto, rotula fraturada, fêmur perfurado pela lataria do veiculo e queimaduras de terceiro grau nos antebraços. – O paramédico informou enquanto descia a maca da ambulância.

- Esse ai nunca mais vai andar com os braços de fora depois dessa – Isabella soltou mais um dos seus comentários sarcásticos que utilizava no plantão.

- Definitivamente, Dra. Swan – Um dos enfermeiros concordou com Isabella.

Após algumas horas, a vitima do acidente já repousava em um dos quartos do hospital e Isabella já atendia outro paciente. Resistiu ao impulso de rir quando encontrou um garoto com metade do rosto machucado.

- Briga de rua? – Bella perguntou.

- Não. Acidente de skate. Cai com a cara no chão quando sem querer bati o meio fio – O garoto estava mentindo, é claro. Isabella notou pela maneira que esfregava as mãos uma na outra e pelo tipo de corte no rosto dele. Não era possível machucar o supercilio direito daquela maneira numa queda sem ralar pelo menos a bochecha. O menino definitivamente mentia muito mal. Isso sem contar os vestígios de pó no seu nariz. Brigando por drogas, era obvio.

- Eu vou precisar de um exame toxicológico. – Isabella pediu ao garoto.

É claro que não era necessário. O que um exame toxicológico tinha a ver com uma queda de skate? Mas o garoto era aparentemente burro demais para pensar sobre isso. Sua respiração ficou acelerada, atrapalhando Isabella, que tentava costurar os pontos no seu rosto.

A Doutora respirou fundo, desistindo de tentar arrumar aquele machucado. Olhou para o garoto desesperado em sua frente, se pronunciando após um momento:

- Cocaína? Maconha? Êxtase?

- Como, senhora?

- Você ouviu, garoto.

- Eu realmente não sei do que a Doutora esta falando. – Ele desviou do assunto.

- Olha, acho melhor você me responder, não vai ser nada legal se eu quiser descobrir sozinha. Mesmo eu não querendo, você será delatado a policia – Isabella foi direta.

- Cocaína – O garoto se deu por vencido

- Entendo. – Isabella comentou, enquanto voltava a fazer o curativo – A vontade é sempre maior, não é mesmo? Desde a primeira vez que utilizou não conseguiu para mais. Você esquece tudo quando usa, é feliz. Não tem preocupações, nem nada. É como se seu mundo fosse perfeito e ,quando você volta ao normal, as coisas não são tão boas quanto imaginava. Então, você procura mais. É uma maneira de fugir do mundo real. Pois ele não é o suficiente para você.

- A... A senhora usa? – O menino perguntou surpreso para Isabella.

- Não, seu tonto, eu sou médica, não se lembra disso? – Isabella perguntou retoricamente enquanto arrematava o ponto e terminava o curativo.

Logo em seguida, bateu fraquinho na cabeça do garoto, em um sinal de brincadeira. O garoto deu um sorriso sem graça por ter sido pego na brincadeira.

- Olha, não se meta mais nisso, ok? – Isabella pediu quando o garoto saia. – Eu sei que você passou por muita coisa, mas não é a solução.

- A senhora não entende. Se soubesse, me daria razão.

- Saber o que? Que você não tem família? Que é órfão e sozinho? Olha, garoto, eu te entendo. Eu sei como é não ter ninguém para te apoiar quando tudo desmorona.

O garoto ficou olhando, abobalhado, a Doutora. Parecia que ela podia ver através dele, a dor que ele sentia. Ele tentou falar algo, a única pergunta que tinha certeza naquele momento:

- Como a senhora sabe?

- Olha, você tem um celular no bolso da sua calca. De acordo com a hora, eu diria que qualquer mãe ligaria para um filho. Então, ou você não tem mãe, ou a sua não esta nem ai para você. Eu voto na primeira, porque eu não acredito que exista uma mãe tão sem coração assim. – Isabella explicou e o garoto assentiu com a cabeça que havia entendido. – Você está liberado.

O garoto virou-se para fora do consultório, murmurando um 'obrigada' para Isabella, que respondeu com um 'não se perca', o que era completamente a cara dela.

O plantão se passou assim. Naquela noite parecia que as pessoas estavam mais cuidadosas, pois não teve nenhum acidente grave. Isabella ficou feliz com isso. Primeiramente, não estava com vontade de trabalhar, seu psicológico estava péssimo. Segundo, era uma boa hora para ver Christian.

Entrou no quarto do garotinho, seu coração apertado por vê-lo tão mal, do jeito que ele estava. Passou a mão pelos cabelos cor de cobre dele. Soltou um suspiro de lamento ao ver os pequenos fios em sua mão. O cabelo de Christian estava caindo. Mas a quimioterapia parecia não estar adiantando nada.

Isabella observou os sinais vitais de Christian. Ele já estava com os tubos inseridos pelo nariz. Aquilo era bom. Isabella não gosta de ver aquele tudo enfiado na garganta de ninguém. Administrou as doses de morfina, para que ele pudesse acordar o mais rápido possível. Não era bom que Christian continuasse desacordado da maneira que estava. Ainda mais por causa de sua idade.

Lamentou-se por dentro. Não queria aquilo para Christian. Ele era uma criança, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão frágil! Beijou a testa do garoto, um sinal de carinho quase nunca demonstrado por Isabella.

A doutora saiu do quarto, seus pensamentos inundados por teorias sobre Christian. Ele parecia tão fraquinho que poderia dizer que o fim dele estava próximo. Isabella não queria isso para ele. Christian era uma criança tão cheia de vida e amor, apesar de tudo.

Tentou retirar esses pensamentos ruins da cabeça, enquanto caminhava para seu escritório. Felizmente, estava na hora de voltar para casa.

.

.

Isabella caminhava pelo estacionamento do hospital. Estava cansada. Passou por tantas coisas naquele dia, não sabia como conseguia manter-se em pé. Chegou até seu carro. Tomou um gole do café de péssima qualidade que era oferecido na lanchonete antes de entrar no seu xodó.

Mas, como sempre, a paz não é duradoura. Quando estava pronta para ligar o veiculo e procurar um descanso em sua casa, Lissa bateu na janela do carro. Isabella respirou fundo, controlando-se para não atirar em tudo em todos. Ela queria descansar, caramba!

- O que foi? – A doutora perguntou depois de abrir a janela.

- Tânia está ai. E bem, ela não está nada feliz.

Isabella fechou os olhos, não acreditando que ouvira uma coisa daquelas. Tânia era mesmo uma vadia. E uma das piores. Quase não visitava o filho e aquilo era inaceitável ao ponto de vista da Doutora.

Mas, quando se tratava de reclamar, era mestre naquilo. Sempre vinha com um saquinho de pedras em mãos para jogar a culpa em Isabella. Talvez fosse por isso que odiasse Tânia do jeito que odiava.

Assentiu para Lissa, saindo do seu carro. Foi em direção ao elevador, pronta para por um fim naquela historia. Não estava nem um pouco animada para ouvir as acusações de Tânia e o seu humor denunciava que não seguraria desaforos.

Pelo menos a musica do elevador estava acalmando-a. Ok, isso era uma mentira. Aquela musiquinha era irritante e ela não via a hora de sair daquele cubículo.

Isabella ouviu um coro de aleluia quando as portas se abriram para o hall do hospital. Saiu dali, procurando por Tânia, o que não tardou. Pois a mulher já vinha em sua direção como uma vaca louca, a face contorcida em raiva.

- O que você fez com meu filho! – Tânia perguntou, apontando o indicador para o rosto de Isabella.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado! Eu tentei tirar um pouco o drama, entao deve ter ficado horrivel, rs!_

_Beeeijos!_

_(e por favor, por favorzinho, mandem uma review, me facam feliz para que eu possa postar mais rapido!=D)_


	11. 9 Aturdidos

_Não. Você não está sonhando. Não, não é um aviso. Sim, isso é um capitulo. *a plateia aplaude*_

_Oiii, gente!_

_Tudo bom com vocês?_

_Ahhh, me desculpe pela demora!_

_Nesse pequeno espaço de tempo, eu mal tive tempo para escrever, apesar do capitulo ter ficado me atormentando noites e dias._

_Bem, eu sei que vocês estão morrendo de vontade de ler, então eu vou deixar as respostas às reviews lá embaixo, depois do capitulo!_

_E, bem ele está maior que a maioria, então, aproveitem!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 9 – Aturdidos **

O despertador tocou, aquele barulho irritante enchendo o cérebro de Edward. Ele estava cansado. Muito cansado. Não fisicamente, longe disso. Era um cansaço diferente. Ele estava cansado de tentar entender os outros, ou até mesmo o destino.

Ele havia pensado muito em sua vida depois do que Jasper lhe dissera. Percebeu que tinha perdido tanto tempo tentando não ser julgado por causa de Christian, que esqueceu o que realmente importava: _seu filho. _E agora, a coisa que mais importava na sua insignificante vida, estava longe de estar bem.

Não tinha como negar que a verdade lhe dava arrepios. Ele pensara da primeira vez, que isso era somente uma maneira que Isabella tinha de se afastar de todos, sendo grosseira. Mas, quando Jasper lhe disse, não pode evitar sentir medo. Por ele, pelo seu filho.

Ele não queria isso. Justamente agora, quando ele realmente tinha criado coragem para se aproximar de Christian, parecia que tudo começara a cair aos pedaços. Edward sabia que tinha errado. Tinha errado quando ficou com medo de se aproximar de seu filho, de não ser _aceito._

Também quando Tania contara que estava gravida, e ele simplesmente se afastou. Depois, numa tentativa absurda, tentou voltar, mas era tarde demais. Ele tentou explicar, que estava com medo. Ele só era um garoto na época que engravidou Tania. Tinha dezoito anos, acabara de entrar na faculdade, estava assustado, com medo que um filho pudesse estragar seu futuro. Mas isso não era importante para Tania. Ela queria que Edward não abandonasse, porém, ele o fez. Não por muito tempo, é claro. Depois de duas semanas lá estava ele, batendo desesperado na porta do quarto de Tania, implorando que ela o perdoasse.

_- Tania! Por favor, abra! – Edward pedia, seu tom de voz alterado, batendo freneticamente na porta do dormitório_

_- Edward, me deixe em paz! – Tania respondeu, o grito abafado pela porta_

_- Tania, me perdoa! Eu, eu não queria! Eu só estava com tanto medo!_

_- Você estava com medo? – Tania perguntou enquanto abria a porta abruptamente – Olha aqui, Edward. Não é você que esta carregando uma vida em sua barriga. Não é pra você que vão olhar enquanto caminha pelo corredor com o dobro do peso. É pra mim, ok? Você fez a sua escolha, Edward. Você escolheu largar a mim e ao meu bebe quando saiu por aquela porta há uma semana. Foi a partir daquele momento que você saiu da minha vida. Esse filho não é seu, Edward. Não mais. – Ela fechou a porta novamente, não esperando a próxima reação de Edward._

_Ele apenas sentiu seu corpo escorregar contra a parede, a dor tomando conta dele. Colocou o rosto entre as pernas, abraçando seus joelhos. Ele amava Tania. Desde o primeiro dia em que a viu. E ele também amava seu filho, mesmo este quase não existindo. _

_Seu coração estava rasgado, a dor de ter perdido duas pessoas que ele amava tomava conta de seu peito. Ele em nenhum momento queria aquilo. Quando Tania contou que estava gravida, ele se desesperou. Não sabia o que fazer, como sustentar a ela e seu bebe. Então, ele simplesmente saiu. Ele precisava pensar, e fora o que ele fez. Mas, Tania não admitiu isso. Era de imaginar que ela não o faria._

_Sentiu alguém tocar o seu ombro. Levantou o rosto, percebendo que Emmett o olhava preocupado._

_- Você está bem? – O irmão perguntou_

_- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Edward perguntou, se desviando da pergunta._

_- Vim encontrar Kate. E você. O que esta fazendo aqui? – Emmett perguntou, não deixaria essa passar em branco._

_- Tania me deixou. Junto com meu filho – Edward respondeu, se dando por vencido._

Edward, desde então, evitava falar disso. Continuou sua vida, como se Tania não tivesse existido. Não contou para sua mãe ou seu pai que Tania estava grávida de um filho seu. Ele apenas _esqueceu._ É claro que não por muito tempo. Até hoje se lembrava de quando encontrara Tania com um garotinho de dois anos no Central Park. E Deus, aquele era seu filho.

De repente, toda aquela dor, toda a historia que ele fazia questão de esconder e esquecer, voltou para ele. E, mais do que nunca ele queria conhecer Christian.

Mas, Tania não deixou. Primeiramente, Edward ficou chocado. Tania estava tão diferente. Não era a pessoa que ele conhecera quando mais novo. Ela estava mais arrogante, mais mesquinha.

Uma prova era a maneira com que Tania o chantageava. Toda vez que tentava se aproximar de Christian, ela ameaçava contar a Esme. Edward sabia o quanto sua mãe queria ter um neto. Ela não podia engravidar. Não mais. E seu sonho sempre fora ter crianças correndo por toda a casa, porem, tinha somente a Edward e Emmett.

Edward sabia o quanto machucaria sua mãe se Tania contasse a ela. Se alguém fosse contar, essa pessoa seria ele.

Por isso, ele sempre recuava.

Mas, chegou um momento em que Edward não aguentava mais observar Christian de longe. Era simplesmente demais pedir algo assim para ele.

Edward planejava contar a verdade para a mãe. E ele faria isso, assim que tornar-se pai de Christian fosse algo concreto.

Mas, antes de tudo, _ele precisava contar a Christian quem era seu pai._

**_._**

**_.  
_**

- Ashley, por favor, desmarque minhas reuniões até às duas da tarde.

- _Mas, Senhor Cullen, e as reuniões de ontem? – _A secretaria perguntou, visivelmente nervosa com os acontecimentos

- Fique tranquila, eu cuidarei disso. – Edward desligou o celular assim que entrava pelos corredores do hospital

O lugar estava calmo, o que não era surpreendente para um hospital. Bem, isso era o que ele pensava. Assim que adentrava mais o espaço, ouviu gritos. Curioso, virou à direita, procurando pelo suposto escândalo.

O que ele não esperava era encontrar a Doutora esfregando o indicador na cara de Tania enquanto a loira a olhava, espantada. Edward observou as feições de Isabella. Sua cara estava fechada e, pela postura que mantinha, ela parecia ser capaz de matar a primeira pessoa que visse pela frente, nesse caso, Tania.

Tania pareceu responder algo que Isabella não gostara, pois, no segundo seguinte, a Doutora já tinha pulado em cima de Tania.

_Ela realmente poderia matar alguém._

Edward correu. Ele não poderia deixar que a mãe de seu filho fosse morta, ou até mesmo hospitalizada. Ele segurou Isabella, enquanto a mesma tentava se desvencilhar do aperto. Ela estava irada.

Isabella ainda não tinha acreditado no que Tania lhe dissera. A maldita tinha a culpado pelo estado de Christian. Se tinha alguma pessoa que era culpada por tudo, era Tania. Fora ela quem tinha autorizado o novo tratamento. Ela não estava ali quando Christian precisava. Ela não merecia alguém como Christian.

Bella teve certeza de tudo quando Tania havia a afrontado para culpar o pai do garoto pela doença. Ela havia afirmado que isso era um castigo de Deus para tudo que Edward fizera com ela. Isabella explodiu. Ela não conseguia acreditar que Tania não tinha um mínimo de preocupação pela criança. Ela simplesmente acusava o _ex-marido _porque ele tinha a abandonado. A ela, não ao seu filho.

Isabella, naquele momento, viu vermelho.

A primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça era que Tania necessitava de uma lição de moral. A segunda era que ela já estava em cima de Tania, lhe dando uma boa surra. E logo, para a infelicidade de Bella, braços a afastavam de Tania. Tentou se soltar. A maldita merecia um olho roxo. Ela era louca, só podia!

Bella continuou se debatendo, com a fraca esperança de se soltar e voltar a puxar os cabelos de Tania. É claro que não conseguiu.

- Bella! – Alice chegou à cena da briga, horrorizada.

A amiga de Isabella parecia querer fazer companhia aos mortos, já que correu para acudir Tania. Alice logo pediu para que a enfermeira arrumasse alguns curativos. Tania tinha um arranhado das unhas de Isabella em seu rosto, estragando a face da Barbie. _Bem feito, _diria Isabella.

Enquanto Tania choramingava pelos cantos e Alice tentava passar o antisséptico em rosto, Isabella se deu conta que Edward que a segurava. Ela não estava pronta para não correr para Tania e surrá-la novamente, mas o constrangimento era maior. A Doutora se separou – envergonhada – de Edward, assumindo uma postura rígida ao seu lado.

Isabella se manteve concentrada na presença de Edward ao seu lado e em vários motivos para que Tania não fosse jogada do quinto andar do hospital até que Jasper a puxou pelo pulso. A Doutora, por um milésimo de segundo, ficou nervosa. Primeiramente, porque sabia que Jasper não era de fazer o que estava fazendo agora. Ele tentava ser o menos agressivo possível para com as mulheres, já que sua mãe fora, por muitos anos, maltratada pelo pai. E segundo, porque Isabella sabia que estava errada. Mas, o orgulho era maior e ela não se permitiria admitir isso.

- Você está louca, Swan? Louca? – A voz de Jasper soou baixa e fervorosa.

- Defina louca.

- Talvez voar pra cima da mãe do paciente porque ela veio saber noticias sobre o filho? – Jasper insinuou, tentando manter a voz baixa, para que não chamassem atenção.

- Jasper, olha aqui. Você sabe que eu não fiz isso por fazer. – Isabella tentou se explicar – Eu estava na garagem entrando em meu carro, extremamente exausta das duas cirurgias que realizei nesse plantão e a megera veio me importunar. Você sabe o que ela falou para mim? Que o Cullen era o culpado de tudo. Que se Christian estava doente, a culpa era dele e...Jasper, a mulher está louca! – E a Doutora continuou com milhares de explicações.

Jasper _entendia._ Assim como ele tinha uma superproteção para com as mães naquele mundo, Isabella sentia o mesmo para com os pais. Pois, fora Charlie quem a tinha criado, mesmo não sendo o verdadeiro pai dela. E ela admirava aquilo. Muito. E era por isso que ela defendia o Cullen. Mas, esse motivo não era o suficiente para mantê-la impune.

- Ok, Bella. – Jasper suspirou, derrotado – Vou fazer o possível para que Tania não entre com um processo contra você. Mas, você vai ter que passar duas horas por dia na Clinica. Por duas semanas.

Jasper não esperou uma confirmação ou, como sempre, uma reclamação vinda de Isabella. Logo ele saia pelo corredor do hospital, voltando para o seu escritório enquanto Isabella continuava ali, parada, olhando para o vazio. E zangada, é claro. Parte dela ainda queria arrancar todos os fios de cabelo de Tania.

- Você está bem? – Bella pulou ao som da voz aveludada ao seu lado. Era Edward, se intrometendo. Como sempre.

- Sim

- Não está doendo? – Ele ignorou a resposta da Doutora.

- Me desculpe...Como? – Isabella retribuiu, desconcertada.

- O machucado. Eu não sou um médico, mas acho que isso vai te valer alguns pontos. – Ele esboçou um sorriso.

Uma luz pareceu se acender na cabeça de Isabella. A maldita havia a machucado. E o pior de tudo era que Isabella não podia fazer nada.

A Doutora suspirou, colocando a mão em sua bochecha, que parecia formigar. E lá estava o maldito. E, estava sangrando. Mais do que imaginava. Ela correu até o primeiro espelho a vista, examinando o próprio rosto. Percebeu de relance, que Edward a acompanhava. Ignorou-o, pois não estava com paciência para mais uma discussão.

Foi até a Clínica, o local que Isabella seria mais intima nas próximas duas semanas. Pediu para a enfermeira lhe trazer uma maleta de socorros e logo arrumava o próprio curativo.

Felizmente, não seriam necessários pontos. Fora somente um arranhão que, feito com uma unha postiça, tinha resultado em um estrago maior.

- Christian está bem? – Edward perguntou.

- Sim – A Doutora respondeu, apesar de parece concentrada no curativo – Ele está relativamente mal, por causa do ultimo surto. Mas, felizmente, ele estará livre dos aparelhos hoje.

- Obrigada. Por estar cuidando dele, sabe?

- Você quer vê-lo? – Isabella perguntou enquanto colocava o ultimo pedaço de esparadrapo no rosto. Não iria admitir, mas a loira morango tinha feito um bom estrago. Sua bochecha latejava, o que dificultava as chances de uma conversa agradável.

- Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia.

- Sabe Cullen, quando eu estava apagada em uma cama no hospital, a primeira coisa que eu fiz quando acordei foi procurar alguém pelo quarto. E acredite, eu fiquei feliz em saber que existia uma pessoa que realmente gostava de mim e que ela estava ao meu lado. Venha.

Aquelas palavras encorajaram Edward. Poderia parecer absurdo, mas, naquele momento, Edward gostava de Isabella. E a curiosidade o corroía, pois, toda vez que Isabella falava um pouco sobre si mesma, mesmo que indiretamente, ela acabava por revelar grande parte de seu passado.

**.**

**.  
**

Isabella deixou Edward com Christian. O garotinho ainda estava desacordado, mas Edward insistiu em ficar. Ele queria conviver com Christian e, naquelas circunstancias Isabella sentia pena dele. Ela não tinha duvidas que Edward faria o possível e impossível para ser aceito por Christian e que não seria necessário tanto investimento como o Cullen pensava. Christian tinha um bom coração – ao contrario da mãe – e aceitaria Edward facilmente. Isabella poderia até apostar que, no final da tarde os dois estaria brincando juntos com a coleção de carrinhos de Chris. Seria adorável, mas Isabella estava muito cansada para aguentar assistir àquilo.

Então, a Doutora fez umas das coisas que fazia de melhor. Assim que chegou em casa, pegou o primeiro remédio de dor que vira em sua frente e deitou em sua cama. Logo, Isabella estava dormindo.

- _Sabe, eu acho que uma aspirina cairia bem agora. – Alice gemeu, sua cabeça parecendo querer explodir em milhares de pedacinhos._

_- Sabe, eu acho que, se você não tivesse acabado com o estoque do pub, você não precisaria de uma aspirina – Bella comentou não contendo uma gargalhada_

_- Bella! Pare de rir da desgraça alheia e vá comprar o remédio para mim!_

_- E o que eu ganho com isso?_

_- Eu prometo não te empurrar para fazer compras por uma semana – Alice colocou o travesseiro por sua cabeça, abafando sua voz._

_Bella riu da amiga, colocando o copo de agua com açúcar no criado mudo e logo saia pelo apartamento em busca do remédio de Alice._

_Ela estava feliz pela proximidade da farmácia e também pelo dia ensolarado. Aquele clima fazia bem a sua pele. E ao seu bem estar._

_Comprou o remédio de Alice, não resistindo em passar na Starbucks no caminho de volta. Após alguns minutos, Bella saia da cafeteria tentando equilibrar os dois copos de cappuccino com chocolate e a sacola do remédio em mãos._

_- Bom dia... – Alguém murmurou atrás de Bella, fazendo com que a mesma quase derramasse os cafés, tamanho era o pulo que dera._

_- Oh, olá. – Bella corou – Você quase me mata de susto – Ela riu desconcertada e incrivelmente com o efeito dos dentes brancos do garoto._

_- Isso seria uma pena. Você. Morrer de susto._

_Ela riu. A situação era tão embaraçadora. Simplesmente porque o cara pelo qual era havia quase derrubado na noite anterior._

_- Wow. Essa foi péssima. Mas, de qualquer maneira, obrigada pelo elogio, Hunter _

_- Não foi nada demais. Mesmo – Ela riu._

_A conversa acabou se tornando ainda mais agradável. Bella se sentia tranquila e segura na presença dele e aquilo só a deixava mais confusa. _

_- E como é fazer Medicina na CUNY?_

_- Complicado. Eu tento dividir meu tempo com o futebol, já que é a maneira de manter meus estudos lá. – Ele foi interrompido pelo toque do celular de Bella._

_A morena pegou o celular rapidamente, digitando alguma coisa de volta._

_- Eu tenho que ir._

_- Foi bom te ver novamente, Bella._

_- Eu digo o mesmo. Tchau. – Ela deu um beijo delicado na bochecha dele, enquanto se afastava extremamente feliz por dentro._

- Sabe, eu acho que esse tipo de barulho devia ser proibido. – Alice argumentou enquanto tentava desarmar o despertador de Isabella.

- Deixe o coitado em paz, Alice. – Isabella murmurou contra o travesseiro

- Já que você insiste. – Alice devolveu a buzina irritante para o lugar – Ah, só mais uma coisa. Você está atrasada.

Isabella levantou em um pulo, enquanto Alice saia de seu quarto. A amiga gritou que já estava indo, Isabella insistentemente tentando colocar a calça social branca. Após muito esforço, a calça estava em seu devido lugar. Olhou o despertador, confirmando que dormira quase um dia inteiro. Era sete e meia da manhã. Era esse o horário que ela devia estar atendendo, e não se arrumando.

Mas, a parte de Isabella que realmente queria se vingar de Jasper, resolveu enrolar mais um pouquinho. E, lá estava ela. Comendo o café da manha na cozinha quinze minutos depois do surto depois que acordara. Jasper provavelmente ia arrancar sua cabeça afora e pendurá-la na porta do hospital, mas Isabella não se importava. Pois não existia nada melhor que irritar Jasper Hale. Colocou a xicara de café na pia, simplesmente feliz por estar atrapalhando a vida de alguém. Podia imaginar a fila se formando na clinica e Jasper ficando irritado com ela.

Sendo assim, Isabella resolveu se dirigir ao local de trabalho. Ela gostava de fazer uma entrada triunfal e coisas do tipo, mas não estava nem um pouco animada no caso de seu atraso se transformar em uma catástrofe maior.

Pegou sua bolsa e antes de sair, retirou o curativo do rosto. Onde antes tinha um machucado, agora, felizmente, era só um arranhão.

Alguns minutos depois, Isabella estacionava seu carro na garagem do hospital. Como sempre, a contra gosto, pegou o jaleco e caminhou até o elevador. Logo, estava na recepção do Hospital.

Passou diretamente por Ângela, não se preocupando em responder a saudação que Ângela fizera. A Doutora chegou em seu escritório, colocando suas tranqueiras em cima da mesa e voltando para seu local de trabalho. Mas, antes, tinha que ver Christian.

Refez seu caminho até o quarto do garotinho. Esperava que ele estivesse bem. Imaginou que ele estivesse bem, caso contrario, Alice teria avisado. Com um leve toque, Isabella abriu a porta.

Talvez a Doutora não tivesse preparada para ver a cena, mas foi como previsto. Christian havia, pelo jeito, aceitado muito bem Edward. Os dois estavam sentados, um ao lado do outro, assistindo um canal de desenhos. Os dois se divertiam claramente. Christian tinha um novo brilho no rosto. Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, ele parecia realmente feliz. Assim como Edward.

O garotinho desviou sua atenção da televisão, acenando animadamente para Isabella.

- Hey tia Bells!

- Oi, Chris – Isabella saudou com um sorriso no rosto – Como você vai?

- Eu estou bem – Christian respondeu animado. Edward não havia a cumprimentado, porem, sabia que ele já havia visto. Ele, provavelmente, só não queria se intrometer no assunto, que parecia um pouco particular demais, apesar de ser uma conversa simples.

- Que bom, meu anjo! – A Doutora recebeu um sorriso de alegria de Christian – Esses pontos não estão doendo? – Ela perguntou, passando levemente a mão pelo pescoço do garoto.

- Não. – Ele respondeu verdadeiramente – Tia! – Christian pareceu se lembrar de algo – Eu tenho que te apresentar alguém! – Ele gesticulou com os braços para que Isabella se aproximasse.

Foi o que Isabella fez. Ela se acomodou na poltrona ao lado da cama, onde Christian e Edward estavam. Christian pegou na mão do pai, falando em seguida, com um tom orgulhoso na voz.

- Esse aqui é o meu pai, o Edward!

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward – Isabella respondeu educada, internamente feliz por ter ouvido palavras como aquelas saindo da boca de Christian. Agora ele tinha uma família.

- O prazer é meu, _Doutora. – É, _Isabella pensou. _Se ele parasse com as provocações, eles até poderiam se dar bem, por Christian._

- Bells, o pai Edward disse que assim que eu melhorar, eu vou morar com ele! – Christian falou animado – Ele disse que tem um quarto só pra mim na casa dele! Aí, tia Bells, você vai poder me visitar todo dia lá, não é mesmo?

O coração da Doutora estava apertado. Era tão bom ouvir Christian falando daquela maneira, mas ela não sabia se ele melhoraria. Isabella o conhecia há anos, e a sua doença era tão instável como o tempo. Uma hora o garotinho parecia bem, mas em outra, ele estava trancado dentro de um quarto o hospital, com tubos em seus braços.

Ela não entendia, de certa maneira. Sabia que Christian tinha leucemia, mas nunca vira um paciente durar tanto tempo. A LMA, geralmente era agressiva, o paciente não durava muito. Mas, em Christian ela não parecia ter efeito. Ela crescia lentamente, tomando parte do sistema dele, mas às vezes simplesmente parava. Não era normal. Mas, a LMA também não era muito normal em crianças. Era por isso, que Bella tinha medo. Porque era imprevisível. E o imprevisível, talvez, não seja tão bom como se imagina. Ainda mais nesses casos.

**.**

**.  
**

- Ele está bem?

- Bem é pouco para descrevê-lo, Edward – Isabella respondeu, revirando os olhos.

- Eu não falo psicologicamente, Doutora. Fisicamente. Eu quero saber se ele está bem fisicamente – Edward exigiu.

- Cullen, essa doença...ela, ela é muito improvável. Nós não sabemos o que pode acontecer. Não tem como prever essas coisas. Ele pode estar bem agora e, daqui a alguns minutos, estar sofrendo algum problema consequente da doença.

- Mas...ele está bem agora, não está? – Edward perguntou, a insegurança transparecendo em sua voz.

- Sim, Cullen, ele está bem agora – Isabella respondeu, revirando os olhos.

Edward suspirou, frustrado.

- Sabe, você pode me chamar de Edward, se quiser.

- Não é porque eu sou a medica de seu filho que temos que tratar com formalidade, Cullen – Isabella respondeu, a máscara retornando, escondendo aquela mulher que parecia ter um pouco de compaixão.

Mas, Edward não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Ele vira parte da Isabella que todos falavam e acreditavam. E, ele também passou a crer nisso. Ela era uma boa pessoa. Só tinha perdido a vontade de fazê-lo. E, de certo modo, ele entendia.

Edward pegou delicadamente o pulso da Doutora, forçando que a mesma diminuísse os passos. Estavam em frente a clinica, o local de trabalho de Isabella pelas próximas semanas. Ela se virou, irritada com Edward. Não era porque ela tinha sido, por dois segundos, indiferente a ele, que ele deveria começar com os toques. Estava pronta para praguejar Edward, mas sua feição a surpreendeu.

- Obrigada, Doutora. Por tudo – Ele agradeceu, os olhos transbordando agradecimento e verdade.

A atitude desconcertou Bella. Ela demorou um pouco para entender realmente o significado daquelas palavras, pois havia muito tempo que alguém falara isso para ela.

Antes que pudesse reunir palavras para respondê-lo, uma voz conhecida interrompeu o momento constrangedor.

- Olha só. Edward Cullen em carne e osso!

Bella estremeceu. Aquela voz era no mínimo, familiar demais.

Edward desviou seu olhar de Isabella, procurando por quem o chamara. Abriu um sorriso ao ver seu amigo, soltando o pulse de Isabella e indo até ele cumprimenta-lo.

Bella se virou lentamente, observando quem interrompeu a conversa.

Talvez Bella não estivesse preparada para ver o que via. Talvez fosse muito para ela. Não talvez. Era realmente muito para ela. Era no mínimo assustador. A maneira que tudo voltava para ela, em um pequeno espaço de tempo, era dolorosa. Ela não conseguiria suportar aquilo. Era...demais.

Bella se apoiou na parede, em frente ao hall de entrada do hospital. Estudou as feições do homem que Edward abraçava. Era ele. Um pouco diferente, mais maduro, mas ainda era ele. Não fazia ideia de como ele conhecia Edward, e por mais que quisesse descobrir, a única coisa que faria naquele momento era fugir. Fugir do seu passado, enterrar a dor, como havia feito durante aqueles cinco anos.

A Doutora reuniu forças, suas pernas travadas com a surpresa e a dor que fora desenterrada de seu peito. Virou-se, o mais silenciosamente possível, se preparando para fugir dali, do seu passado. Mas, talvez fosse tarde demais. Talvez ela tivesse passado muito tempo pensando no que fazer, pois, assim que deu o primeiro passo, aquela mesma voz de anteriormente soou curiosa.

- Swan? Bells Swan?

Isabella derrotada, virou-se novamente. Levantou o rosto, olhando naqueles olhos que não via há cinco anos. Respondeu então, da maneira que fazia com todos, depois que a vida resolvera pregar uma peça nela.

- Ah, olá Jacob.

**_Continua..._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Uhhh, e agora? rs_

_Jacob está na area e ele promete trazer muitas coisas de volta!_

_Primeiramente, não terá Jacob&Bella aqui. Um, porque eu não gosto do shipper, entao eu vou fazer o que a Meyer deveria ter feito, que é colocá-los somente como amigos._

_Lembram de quando eu havia dito que ele seria importante? Pois é. Ele vai ser um dos responsáveis por trazer Bella de volta. E, outra coisa. Vocês percebram que ele conhece Edward. Mas, de onde ele o conhece?_

_Pensem, peeeensem! hehe_

_Detalhe. Tudo por aqui ta relacionado ao nosso querido finado Hunter, então, pensem com carinho!_

_

* * *

_

_Resposta às reviews de quem não tem conta no FF!_

arynanyna - nyna, serio, voce precisa descarregar sua raiva em outro lugar! UHAHAHUAHUAUHHAUAHU

Miriam Lima - Miriam, primeiramente, obrigaada pelos reviews, floor! *-*, e bem, eu estou aqui e com um capitulo novo!

Thays - Tatá, voce me deixou toda me axando agora! *cora* Obrigada pelos elogios, amore! *-*

Jacqueline A. Domingues - Sabe, eu nunca tive esse odio da Tania. Eu gosto dela, mas a minha Tania é uma vadia. Sim, mate-a! UHAHUAHUAHUAUAHUHAU Obrigada pela review, Jacque!

bella - UHAHUAUHAHHAUAHUA Pra voce ver o que a gente não faz por uma review! :S Enfim, obrigada por ter deixado uma! *-*

Agatha - Hey Agatha! Fico feliz em saber que esta gostando, me desculpe pela demora, falando nisso! xD Sobre mais Beward, enfim: eu, no capitulo passado, deixei esse caso dos dois de lado, simplesmente porque foi necessario. O capitulo estava pequeno e eu tentei nao inserir muita coisa. Em compensação, esse ta grande e tem Beward nele! Espero que tenha gostado! ;D Beeijos e obrigada pela review!

Dannie - UAHUAHUAUAHUAHUAHUHAU Dannie, eu definitivamente me inspirei no House para fazer aquela cena! xD

* * *

_Ok, agora me matem. Não, peraí, matem a Tânia. Ela é a vadia. _

_UHAHAUHUAHAUHUAUHAHUAHU_

_Gente, me desculpem por não ter narrado a cena na visão da Bella, mas eu não tinha gás pra isso!_

_Achei que se eu tivesse feito isso pela visão do Edward, Bella sairia mais grandiosa! xD_

_E, que bonitinho o Edward e o Christian, não?_

_Eu adooooro os dois juntos, e ainda terão momentos muito fofos deles! (com a Bella, também, claro!)_

_Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! _

_Me desculpem pela demora! Eu realmente nao tinha planejado isso!_

**_Maaaas, apesar de tudo, espero que não tenham me abandonado. _**

**_Então, como sempre, eu quero pedir as reviews, pois não é nada muito dificil apertar esse botãozinho ai embaixo e escrever se voce gostou ou não do capítulo. _**

**_E, além de tudo isso, a fic ja esta chegando aos 100 reviews. Custa fazer esse favor pra mim?_**

**_Além do que sao as reviews que me ajudam a escrever!_**

_Ok, chega de apelação. Farei o proximo capítulo o mais rápido o possível e o postarei aqui!_

_Beeijos, pessoal!_

_Atéé!_

_Ana._


	12. 10 Saudades

Ôe. Sim, é um capitulo. Mas antes, voces vao me ouvir, porque hoje eu acordei com o pé esquerdo.

MUAHAHAHHAAA

Agora, falando sério.

Poxa, gente! Tudo que eu pedi foram as 100 reviews.

E nossa, que maldade. Eu sei que tem muita gente que nao comenta por preguica, mas o que me irrita é que muitos que comentam nao tem conta no FF e tem mais de 30 pessoas acompanhando a fic.

E eu nao recebo nem 15 reviews? Muita sacanagem. To grilada. Mesmo.

Agora, deixa eu responder quem teve a decencia de clicar no link e mandar a porcaria da review.

* * *

**~Respondendo às reviews~**

- Oiii! Seja bem vinda! Ah, muito obrigada por ter comentado, flor! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, também nao sou muito fã de fics agua com acucar, entao eu criei essa problematica aqui! UHAHUAHUAHUHAUHAU Desculpe a demora, mas eu fiquei chateada e meu animo e inspiracao foram para o lixo. Beijos!

roosi - UHAHUAHUAHUAHU Mais ou menos isso ai mesmo! UAHAHUHUUAH Obrigada por ter comentado, querida! Beijos e espero que goste do capitulo! =D

Crepus5 - Fico feliz que tenha gostado, rs. Enfim, sei que demorei, mas o capitulo ta ai! =D

Acsa - Que bom que gostou, rs. Pois é, tem muita agua pela frente e muito segredo ainda! HAHUAHUAHUAHU Beijos e obrigada pela review!

Ana Krol - Eu fico tao feliz que tenha alguem assim que adora a fic! Owwwn, eu me derreto toda com esses comentarios! Eu juro que os adoro! *-* Bem, o capitulo tá ai, espero que goste! Ps: a review deu duplicated porque eu apaguei o aviso. Enfim. rs Beeeijos!

Thays - Eu adooooro a minha Bella, tenho um puta de orgulho dela! UAHAHAHUAHUHUAHUA Eu nao sei se vou fazer a Tania apanhar de novo, mas vou tentar! UHHUAHUAHUAHUHUA Bem, eu demorei mas postei! Beijos, Tatá! E obrigada pela review! ;D

twibelo - Fico feliz que tenha gostado. E, o capitulo tá ai! rs Beeijos!

Agatha - Matar nao porque ai eu perco as minhas leitoras! AUAHUAHUUAHAHUHA Bem, flor, eu nao vou usar POVs na fic, entao nao sei se vou fazer. Acredito que nao. Eu também queria, mas eu nao podia quebrá-la. HAHUAHUAHUUAH Enfim, obrigada pela review! Beijos!

M - Ahhhhhhhh, eu nao sou taaao obvia assim, rs. Quem é o marido dela? Hm... NAo é ninguem facil de advinhar, eu prometo! UHAHUAHUAHUA

Renata - MAis uma leitora nova! Aiin, obrigada, querida! Sim, eu sei! Beward é foda, mas vai demorar um pouquinho! Eu nao quero que pareça precipitado, entao eles ainda vao evoluir muito até ficarem juntos! rs Beijos e obrigada pela review!

Daniela Luna - UAHUAHUAHUAHU Pois é, deixei todo mundo com o cerebro cozendo de pensar quem é o marido dela. Hm...Mas, eu nao fazer suspense por muito tempo! Nao sou má assim! UHAHUHAUHUAHUAHU Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Dannie! Beijos e obrigada por deixar a review! UAHUAHUAHUHAU

* * *

_Isabella derrotada, virou-se novamente. Levantou o rosto, olhando naqueles olhos que não via há cinco anos. Respondeu então, da maneira que fazia com todos, depois que a vida resolvera pregar uma peça nela._

_- Ah, olá Jacob._

**Capitulo 10 – Saudades**

- Uau. Você está _diferente._

- E isso seria um elogio? – Isabella perguntou.

- Definitivamente não.

O maior problema de Jacob é que ele era sincero. Muito. Ele sempre foi assim. Transparente como agua. Ele não se importava em dizer a verdade porque acreditava que mentir só pioraria as coisas.

Bella concordava com ele. Porque, durante todo esse tempo, ela havia mentido para si mesma. Ela se convencia a acreditar que tudo iria dar certo, que ela seria feliz ao lado _dele_ pelo resto de sua vida. Talvez se não acreditasse tanto nisso, ela não estaria tão infeliz como estava agora.

As pessoas buscam a mentira, com medo de que a verdade machuque os outros. Porque a mentira não dói. Não quando não se sabe. Já a verdade machuca, porque ela não te dá esperanças.

E era assim como Isabella se sentia. Machucada. Como se tivesse sido uma apunhalada no coração pelas palavras de Jacob. Ela riu, balançando a cabeça. Jacob não havia mudado. Nem um pouco. Ela se preparou para sair dali novamente. Bella não queria conversar com Jacob, ela queria ficar longe dele porque talvez assim ela se esquecesse de todos os seus problemas.

- Leah sente sua falta, Bella. – Ele falou, inesperadamente.

Ela levantou os olhos para estudar a expressão de Jacob. Porem tudo que ela podia ver era a dor que ele sentia em mencionar aquilo. _Ele também estava machucado._

- Sabe, ela ainda espera que você apareça lá em casa os feriados prolongados, como antigamente. – Ele riu sem humor – Billy e Lucy também se preocupam com você. Eles me perguntaram se você tinha mandado algo além de presentes no Natal passado.

Isabella ignorou o súbito aperto em sei peito, resistindo à vontade de correr até Jacob e arrancar-lhe um abraço. Era só que ela queria.

- Eu mandarei uma carta da próxima vez – Ela respondeu se esforçando para que sua voz não quebrasse.

- Eu avisarei a eles – Jacob concordou.

Bella acenou levemente, querendo sair dali. A ideia de que Edward o conhecia a assustava, mas não conseguia pensar naquilo no momento.

Ela finalmente criou forcas para movimentar as pernas. Saiu dali sem olhar para trás. Pode ouvir Jacob voltar a conversar com Edward. Ela fez o que qualquer pessoa normal faria. Se escondeu.

Isabella pegou a primeira ficha em cima do balcão da clinica e entrou no consultório oito. Alguns minutos depois um paciente adentrou a sala e Bella fez a única coisa que era hábil naquele momento. Ela diagnosticou.

Até mais do que esperava, na realidade. Ficou na clínica por horas, tentando se esconder de todos e tirar todo o remorso de sua cabeça. Mas a arte de escrever receitas e inventar mentiras aos pacientes não foi o suficiente para que Bella pudesse se acalmar. Nem mesmo por quatro horas.

.

.

O estomago de Isabella reclamava. Suas mãos tremiam e ela estava sobrecarregada. Parece que não se podia adiar algo por muito tempo.

A Doutora resolveu suspender as visitas na clinica, se retirando para comer algo no restaurante. Ela comeu um bom prato de comida, com grande quantidade de gordura e carboidratos, para que pudesse melhorar.

Após algum tempo, a refeição teve o efeito desejado. E lá estava Bella, saindo do hospital às oito da noite, se preparando para voltar para sua casa.

Ela não o fez. Assim que arrancou o carro virou à primeira direita, o sentido contrário de sua trajetória diária. Após alguns minutos, Bella estava em frente ao Central Park.

A simplicidade do local era notória. Apesar de ser um parque antigo e conservado, ainda conseguia-se enxergar uma beleza impressionante naquele local. Talvez fosse o modo que a luz era refletida nos lagos, ou até mesmo os casais de namorados que curtiam a luz do luar.

Ela se sentou no banco de madeira, olhando para lua, numa tentativa de relaxar. Ela podia ouvir o som dos pássaros e o violino, que tocava uma musica clássica, ao fundo. Um casal de apaixonados caminhando lentamente, absorvendo a magia do local. Bella não se lembrava de qual fora a ultima vez em que sentira paz. Como estava sentindo agora, apesar de tudo.

- Sabia que estaria aqui – Ele murmurou, sentando ao lado de Isabella. Ela não olhou para o lado, sabia quem era.

- É linda, não é?

- O que? – Ele perguntou.

- A Lua. Mas, o mais impressionante é que só conseguimos enxerga-la por causa do Sol. Porque ela é tão dependente dele?

- Talvez tenha que funcionar assim. O Sol é como o porto seguro dela. Sem ele, ela não existiria.

- Sim – Bella concordou, não se importando com o silencio que se estabelecera.

- Eu acho que entendi – Jacob murmurou após algum tempo.

- Como?

- Você, Bella, é como a Lua. Você depende dele para sobreviver. Ele era seu porto seguro, o que te fazia feliz. E, ele se foi. E agora, você está infeliz. Sem luz.

Ela assentiu. Não precisava falar, pois, pela primeira vez, sentiu que alguém a entendia.

- Porém, Bella, ele não precisa ser seu único Sol. Se outro aparecesse, você voltaria a brilhar, Bella. É claro que não adiantaria muito se ele estivesse longe, mas, se estivesse perto de você, seria como nada tivesse acontecido.

Bella observava atentamente Jacob. Ela não estava conseguindo enxergar o proposito de Jacob em meio a tudo isso.

- O que eu quero dizer, Bella – Ele recomeçou, respondendo a pergunta silenciosa de Bella – É que você não precisa ficar sozinha. – Ela se preparou para negar, mas ele não deu chances para que a mesma começasse – Meu irmão te amou, Bella. Muito. E, é por esse e outros motivos que eu tenho certeza de que você deveria seguir sua vida. Bella, meu irmão não iria querer que você sofresse pelo resto da sua vida por ele. Ele gostaria que você fosse feliz. Ele morreu, Bella. Ele não vai voltar. Você tem que aprender a superar isso-

- Eu não posso! – Ela o interrompeu, sua voz desesperada. Ela desesperada. – Você não entende, Jake! Eu... Eu simplesmente não posso! Ele foi a coisa mais importante na minha vida. Foi o mais próximo de família que eu tive, Jake. Eu não posso descartá-lo como se ele não fosse nada. Ele foi a pessoa mais importante na minha vida. Eu não posso arrancar parte de mim, Jacob.

- Você não precisa, Bells. Você não vê? Você o ama. Talvez mais do que a si mesma. Mas, você não precisa desfazer-se dele para ficar com outra pessoa. De maneira nenhuma você vai poder substitui-lo. Eu duvido que você não consiga entender isso, Bella. Ele estará aqui. No seu coração – Jake colocou a mão no peito, demonstrando o que dizia – Você só vai arranjar mais espaço para uma próxima pessoa, Bella.

- Eu... Não sei se conseguiria. – Ela soou desconcertada.

- Você não consegue ou você não quer?

Talvez ela não quisesse. Talvez esse fosse o problema.

- Só... Deixe-o ir, Bella.

- Eu não sei se estou pronta para isso – Ela respondeu.

- Só o faça quando estiver pronta.

Ela acenou. Jacob deu pequenos tapas em suas costas, consolando-a. Ele se levantou, mas, antes que pudesse ir embora, Bella se manifestou.

- Por que voltou?

- Bella, Nova Jersey não é tão longe daqui, sabe. Somos praticamente vizinhos. – Ele riu – E, além de tudo, Jasper me contratou para defender o hospital em um processo. Parece que teve uma briga no local e a mãe do paciente resolveu reclamar do Hospital na justiça.

- Droga – Bella praguejou.

Devia ser azar mesmo. Só podia. Era a única explicação pra todas essas coisas acontecerem a Bella. Ou Tania só a odiava mesmo.

- Eu não acredito! Bells, o que você aprontou? – Jake prendia o sorriso.

Apesar de estar um caco emocionalmente, Isabella riu. Ela já estava no fundo do poço, não tinha mais o que fazer. Ela somente aceitou a realidade e contou a historia para Jacob, fazendo com que ele sentasse novamente. Depois de boas gargalhadas, da parte de Jacob, é claro, ela se despediu, se preparando para voltar para casa.

Isabella estava relativamente feliz. Ver Jacob novamente fez bem a ela. Talvez, ela só devesse aceitar o que ele havia lhe dito e seguir com a sua vida. Mas, quando estava no caminho para casa, percebeu que não seria tão fácil assim. Por que, principalmente, a dor parecia se reestabelecer em seu peito, esmagando qualquer esperança ainda existente em Isabella.

Talvez ela pudesse seguir adiante, mas talvez, agora não fosse um bom momento. Por que, simplesmente, ela era egoísta demais para deixá-_lo_ ir.

.

.

- Você não poderia ser mais infantil, não é mesmo, Tania? – Edward perguntou exasperado.

- Edward, ela deixou uma cicatriz no meu rosto! – Tania replicou debilmente.

- E você deixou uma no dela. Sério, Tania, se você está machucada não culpe Isabella por isso. Você sabe muito bem o que fez, cresça e admita seus erros.

- Desculpe se não sou madura como ela, Edward.

- Como?

- Brinque o quanto quiser, Edward, mas até um cego vê como você esta atraído por ela – Tania acusou.

- Meu Deus! – Edward riu do absurdo que Tania falara – Ela é a medica do nosso filho, Tania. Se eu convivo muito com ela é porque me preocupo com a criança, parte do meu sangue, que está internada naquele hospital.

- Não minta para si mesmo, Edward.

- Não invente coisas, Tania – Edward se levantou da cadeira, pegando sua pasta e saindo do apartamento de Tania – E a minha resposta é não. Arranje outro advogado para defendê-la no júri.

Edward não esperou Tania abrir a porta. Logo entrava no elevador e depois seguia para seu carro. Estava cansado. A empresa estava uma bagunça. E tinha Christian. Ele não tinha ideia do que fazer com o garoto, mesmo sabendo que não poderia. O pedido de guarda ainda não fora aceito e até lá ele não poderia mover um dedo para cuidar de Christian. Cansado talvez não fosse a palavra correta. Talvez, perdido. Sim, definitivamente perdido.

Ligou o carro, soltando um suspiro frustrando enquanto o carro ronronava. Pisou no acelerador até se sentir satisfeito com a velocidade em que andava. Em meio a todo caos, talvez pudesse encontrar um solução. Pensando nisso, ele fez o que não fazia há muito tempo.

_Ele foi para casa._

É claro que Edward pensou mil vezes antes de fazer o que tanto queria. Mas ele tinha medo. Medo de que sua mãe o condenasse por algo que fez quando não tinha maturidade suficiente. E foi isso que quase fez com que ele desse partida no carro e saísse de perto daquela casa.

Mas, ele simplesmente não pôde. Porque, talvez, tudo pudesse dar certo.

Hesitante, tocou a campainha. Podia ouvir sons de risos e logo alguém destrancava a porta. Edward soltou uma lufada de ar ao ver seu irmão parado na porta. Emmett sorriu ao ver o irmão, feliz por ele estar ali. Fazia algum tempo que Edward não visitava sua família. Na verdade, ele não aparecia para jantares informais na casa de seus pais desde que terminara o namoro com Tania.

Esme na época não aceitara bem o fim do relacionamento. O motivo era que todos esperavam um casamento, além de que a mãe de Tania era sua melhor amiga. Ela tinha tentado intervir, mas desistiu quando percebeu que Tania estava bem longe de Nova Iorque e sua família.

Edward se lembrava de receber as noticias surpreendido. Parte dele acreditava que Tania, após conversar com sua sogra, o perdoaria e talvez assim ele pudesse contar da gravidez de sua namorada. Mas, não fora o que acontecera.

Edward e sua mãe brigaram naquele dia. Ela queria que ele fosse atrás de Tania, mas nada parecia convencer o garoto. Edward sabia que Tania não o perdoaria, mas esse não fora o motivo que o impediu de correr atrás dela. Na verdade, talvez ele não quisesse Tania ao seu lado. Não mais. E por isso tinha medo de que ela voltasse atrás.

E, era por esse motivo que não visitava sua família. Parecia bobo, mas a família Cullen era orgulhosa.

- Pensei que não viria.

- Pensou?

- Sim. Você não vem há anos.

- Do que você está falando? – Edward perguntou à Emmett.

- Sério, cara. Você aparece aqui e não se lembra de que dia é hoje? – Emmett continuou ao ver a expressão perdida do irmão – Troca de alianças, 29 anos de casados, bodas de... Não, não existem bodas. Enfim, você entendeu a essência.

Edward praguejou baixinho, se preparando para dar meia volta e correr dali.

- Emmett, saia da porta, deixe, seja lá quem for, entrar! – Esme empurrou o filho mais velho da porta – Oh!

- Oi, mãe.

Edward não esperava que Esme o abraçasse. Mas, ela era sua mãe, ele poderia esperar tudo dela.

O jantar foi agradável. Com a presença de Edward, eles puderam reviver os velhos tempos. Abriram uma garrafa de vinho, celebrando o aniversario de casamento dos pais. Passaram as próximas duas horas conversando sobre as atrapalhadas dos garotos no colégio, assunto que deu uma chance para que Edward contasse o porquê de estar ali.

A reação de Esme tinha sido esperada. Ela se engasgou com o gole de vinho e, depois de recuperada, fez a única pergunta que era capaz de fazer naquele momento:

- _Edward Cullen! Como assim você tem um filho? – _Esme gritou com o caçula, que estremeceu com as palavras.

- Você devia ter contado antes, cara.

- Emmett! – Esme choramingou – Até você?

- Me desculpe, mãe – Emmett murmurou.

- Deus, Carlisle, me diga que você não sabia disso! – Ela olhou para o marido, que levantou os braços em sinal de paz.

- Eu queria te contar, mãe. Eu pretendia – Edward começou a se explicar, mas Esme o interrompeu.

- Quantos anos?

- Como?

- Quantos anos ele tem?

- Nove – Edward respondeu. A próxima coisa que se pode ouvir era o corpo de Esme caindo ao chão.

Os três homens ali presentes correram ao encontro do corpo da mulher em sua frente. Talvez fosse emoção demais, Carlisle pensou. Porém a preocupação aumentou quando percebeu que Esme não acordava. Viu, pelo canto dos olhos, Edward pegando o celular em seu bolso. O filho mais novo parecia assustado. Não só parecia, estava.

As mãos de Edward tremiam enquanto ele tentava digitar o numero do hospital. Ele podia sentir o suor se acumulando em sua testa. Ele tentava pensar que estava tudo bem, mas seu coração parecia discordar.

- New York Hospital, boa noite.

- Eu preciso de uma ambulância – Edward murmurou, sua voz quebrada.

Os minutos seguintes se passaram lentamente. Edward observava seu pai, mortificado, atender a porta, os paramédicos invadindo a sala e levando-a para o hospital. Entrou em seu carro, Emmett ao seu lado, e seguiu cegamente a ambulância.

Logo estavam na porta do hospital. Desceu do carro apressado, acompanhando a maca de sua mãe, que adentrava o Hospital. De repente, fortes mãos o pararam. Edward lutou, mas tudo que pode fazer foi ver a maca com o corpo de sua mãe se distanciar.

.

.

Silencio. Era isso que a placa na aérea de espera pedia. Talvez por organização, ou só uma forma educada de pedir para que não fizessem escândalos dentro do hospital. Edward apostava na segunda.

Havia uma hora que estavam ali. Uma hora que o pai de Edward estava em frente ao balcão, importunando a recepcionista, uma hora que Edward estava balançando insistentemente a perna, um sinal de nervosismo.

Emmett havia se ausentado por alguns minutos, quando se ofereceu para buscar um café para seu pai. Carlisle estava... Acabado. Podia-se ver as olheiras se formando em seu belo rosto, mas ele se recusava em relaxar. O que preocupava Edward. Era Christian, sua mãe e por fim, seu pai. Sua cabeça parecia querer explodir, mas ele não se importava. Não com ele mesmo.

- Parentes da Sra. Cullen?

Edward se levantou tão rapidamente que teve que se apoiar na parede até a tontura passar. Olhou para a médica que segurava a ficha em mãos, percebendo que era Isabella. Aproximou-se da Doutora, que já conversava com seu pai.

- Ela estava com a pressão baixa... Eu percebi que ela toma remédios há algum tempo... – Isabella olhava as anotações – Fiz alguns testes e, ao que parece, a anemia fez com que ela tivesse falta de oxigenação no cérebro – Isabella concluiu, olhando para o pai de Edward.

- Ela está bem agora? – Edward perguntou, fazendo Isabella se sobressaltar.

Ela não havia percebido que ele estava ali. Também não tinha deduzido que Esme Cullen tinha alguma relação a ele. Percebeu que estava mais cansada que o normal. Talvez porque estava cobrindo plantão de outra pessoa. Ela não queria estar ali, mas ultimamente andava fazendo o possível para não pensar _nele_.

- Deus, Edward! – Ela reclamou, o que era normal vindo de Isabella – Sim, a Senhora Cullen está bem. Eu pedi para que dessem um comprimido com ferro para ela e soro para que aumentasse a pressão.

- Ela terá que ficar aqui por muito tempo? – Carlisle perguntou, ignorando a curiosidade em saber o porquê de a Doutora ter chamado seu filho pelo primeiro nome.

- Não, Senhor Cullen – Isabella respondeu, o que fez com que os Cullens suspirassem de alivio – Eu só peço que ela fique essa noite, assim terá um acompanhamento e poderemos ver se existe algum problema com o organismo dela, ou se foi somente a falta de cuidados.

- Obrigada, Doutora Swan – Carlisle agradeceu, a tensão abandonando o seu corpo.

- Eu não fiz nada mais do que minha obrigação, Senhor – Isabella respondeu com um sorriso sincero. Ela podia ser chata, mas se sentia bem em ajudar as pessoas – E Edward? Eu não sei se ficou sabendo, mas, se Christian continuar melhorando, é possível que ele possa passar um tempo em casa durante as sessões de quimioterapia.

Isabella saiu dali, deixando um Edward abobalhado para trás. Com um sorriso no rosto, ele olhou a Doutora se afastar, agradecendo a Deus por Christian. Seu pai deu tapinhas em seu ombro e se sentou no sofá. Edward o acompanhou, não acreditando nos acontecimentos daquele dia. Naquela manha, quando acordara, via o mundo caindo aos seus pés, sem poder fazer nada. Agora, a única coisa em que pensava era que, provavelmente, tudo ficaria bem.

**_Continua..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_É. Chega de final de novela das oito que é das nove._**

**_Eu nao gostei muito do capitulo, sei que quase nao teve Beward, mas ele foi um filler necessario._**

**_Bem, já deu pra perceber quem o Jacob é. E o que a vadia da Tania vai fazer. Juro que a minha parte preferido foi Edward dando um cano nela! HAHAUHUAUHHUA_**

**_Adoooro._**

**_Sobre Beward, foi mal, mas ainda vai demorar um pouquinho. Ainda tem muita coisa pra ser acertada, e a saida de Christian do hospital é essencial para o que eu estou planejando para os dois.  
_**

**_Eu espero que tenham gostado e que deixem reviews._**

**_E, é por isso que eu estou fazendo um acordo com voces:_**

**_Eu nao gosto disso, mas eu só posto de tiver mais de 15 reviews._**

**_Eu nao estou pedindo muito, nao é dificil voce clicar nessa caixinha ai embaixo, entao larga de ser preguiçoso e o faça._**

**_Beijos e até.  
_**


	13. 11 Ajuda

**_Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_**

**_Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, eu sei que demoreeei, me desculpem, rs._**

**_Eu nem vou me explicar, porque tem vestibular nessa historia e eu não aguento mais falar disso, rs._**

**_Agora, eu tenho que falar, estou simplesmente saltitando aqui de alegria, rs._**

**_OBRIGAAAAAAAAAAADA PELAS REVIEWS! *-*_**

**_Eu só tinha pedido 15 e vieram o que? Sessenta! *-*_**

**_Pessoal, muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmo!_**

**_Enfim, rs. Demorei, demorei, demorei, o capítulo veio pequeno, ele tá suuuuuuuper chato, na minha opinião, eu queria ter aumentado ele, mas eu não postaria nunca desse jeito, rs. Então, eu deixei ele assim, apesar de pequeno com acontecimentos importantes e o próximo vai vir com muito Bells/Edward/Christian, rs._**

**_Pronto, calei-me._**

* * *

**Respondendo as Reviews!** *-*

Ana Krol - Siim, eu amei escrever sobre o Edward dispensando a Tania, haha, é tão bom! rs Que bom que você gostou, flor! Obrigada pela review e beeeijos!

Acsa - UHAHUAHUAUHUHHAU As 15 reviews se completaram rapido, rapido, mas não postei, não é mesmo? rs Eu só espero que não tenham me abandonado depois dessa, rs Obrigada pela review, flor, Beeeijos!

Amanda - O Chris na casa do Eddie vai demorar um pouco, haha. Maaaaaaaas, vai ter e vai ser lindo e... rs Beeeijos, flooor, obrigada pela review, rs.

claragb - Oh, yeah, ela perder a guarda do Chris seria otimo, haha Flor, brigadão pela review, e eu tbm espero que a Tania se ferre, rs. Bjs

Daniela Luna - Oooook, rs. Eu também adoro o meu Jacob! Um amigo para todas as horas, simplesmente do jeito que eu queria que o da Meyer fosse e... ok, parei, rs. Eu tambem acho a Tania uma folgada e torço para que ela se f*, no bom sentido da palavra, haha. Que bom que gostou do capitulo, Dannie, rs. Beijos e obrigada pela review, haha

Elisandra - Olha, eu espero que voce nao tenha sido ironica, haha. Maaaaaaas, eu nao me importo, rs. Sim, voce falou de sorriso bobo e cá estou eu imaginando o dele, rs. Beijos e obrigada pela review, rs.

- Uau, apaixonada pela historia? Muito obrigada, bom saber que voce gosta tanto assim, rs. Eu espero não estar te desapontando a partir de agora, rs. Beijos e obrigada pela review

M - Bem, eu demorei mas ele taí. Corre pra ler, rs.

twibelo - Também tenho uma dó danada da Bells, mimimi. E eu também amo esse Jake amigão, como um cachorro, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT? haha, não estou bem hoje, rs. Beijos e obrigada pela review

roosi - Ohhh, voce me entende, haha. Na verdade eu postaria de qualquer jeito, só o animo pra escrever que seria escasso/bubu Obrigaaaaada, flor, fic feliz que tenha gostado, rs. Beijos e obrigada pela review.

Poli - Eu, escrever e bem numa mesma frase? Acho que não, rs. São seus olhos, UHAHUAHUAHUHAUUAHHUAUHA Ok, parei! Obrigada pela review, flor, beeeijos!

Crepus5 - Opa, obrigada, rs. E, tá postado!

anonimo - Postei, post, postado e não muito engraçado, rs. (não aguentei, estou ficando louca)

Lauren Mallory - Oi, rs. Primeiramente, obrigada pelo elogio. Segundo, sim, sei que é chantagem, rs. Mas, assim como você não morre sem ler ela, você não morre em escrever um review, não é mesmo? O mais engraçado de tudo, é que vocês só escrevem sob chantagem. Eu não gosto disso, estou longe, mas eu acho que mereço um 'bônus' por ter escrito. Eu não quero saber de números nos cometários, eu só quero saber se estão gostando ou não. Porque, no meu ponto de vista, quando se lê e não comenta, é porque a fic não vale a pena. Agora, me desculpe se fui grossa, eu não queria, só expus minha opiniao da mesma maneira que você expôs a sua. Mas, por favor, eu prefiro que não mande uma review se for para reclamar do modo como eu lido com os comentários da história. Agora, se você quiser, a escolha é sua e eu te responderei. - Acho que soou como uma ameaça... hm'...Não queria isso.

Lunna Cullen - Lunna, ficarem, ficaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarem juntos, vai demorar um tico, enfim, rs. Obrigada pelo elogio, kisses.

B.S - Tá postado, rs

gby00 - Eu também gosto dos dois quaaaaaaaaaaaaaase amigos, haha. Eles se ajudando é interessante, gosto disso, rs.

taai - Minha historia capaz de chorar? Oooolhaa. =O hehe, bom saber que está gostando, flor. Bom saber que comentou também, rs. Beeijos.

Nath - Que bom que gosta da historia e desculpe-me pela demora, rs. =*

Thays - Você e sua sinceridade, haha ADORO!Sim, Bella e Jacob tem uma historia, rs. Ok, isso foi uma mentira, haha. Nossa, mas eu nao planejo a fic para 100capitulos, logo tera Beward, rs Beijos, Tatá!

Miriam Lima - Exigente, eu? *mimimi* #cora. Que isso, Miriam, nada d Jake empata foda aqui, fica tranquila, ele será mais como o ajudante de cupido, rs. Beijão, flor, e obrigada pelos milhares de ups, rs.

sah - Amada, eu? Me sentindo importante, agora. Se ele era foda? Ah, eu gosto dele, rs. Um chaaaaaaarme de pessoa e...Tá, eu conto...Eu algum capitulo, rs. Beijos, flor, seja bem vinda e obrigada pela review, rs/

Renata - Nada, a Esme tem um coracao forte, rs. Nada de mal vai acontecer a ela, rs. O Edward foi um sacana por nao contar a ela e...Ok, chega, falei demais, rs. Beijos, e obrigada pela review, rs.

Nathy Choco - Ah, Choco, sempre é bom ver o Edward rejeitando a Pu-Tania, rs. Beward? Logo, prometo, rs. Beeijos, rs.

Rebecca - Bom saber que voce acha o tema diferente, era o que eu estava procurando quando a escrevi, rs. E, bom saber que voce acha que eu escrevo bem, apesar de discordar isso, rs. Beeijos!

may-swan - Sua danadaaaa! Voce veeeeio, rs. Obrigada pelos elogios, flor e sim, o Chris teria mais ou menos a idade do baby da Bella... Ele seria 4 anos mais velho, rs. Eu me senti bajulada com todos os coments, obrigada, florzinha, meeesmo! Beijão!

* * *

Ok, comentáario especial agora, rs. MONI! QUE ISSO, FLOOOOR! *-* OBRIGADA PELOS UPS/REVIEWS, ENFIM! RS Cada vez que eu entrava na minha caixa postal eu assustava, rs Valeu mesmo, rs Beeeeijos!

Pronto, leiam agora, rs.

**Capitulo 11 – Ajuda**

_– Duas Semanas Depois –_

- Ordem! – O Juiz ordenou batendo com o martelinho de madeira.

As pessoas que estavam na corte silenciaram. Edward, apesar de calado, continuava a bater o pé insistentemente no chão. Sua pasta estava encostada no banco, enquanto ele prestava atenção no julgamento.

Era um caso simples. Dois sócios, depois de um desentendimento acabaram por desfazer a sociedade, fazendo com que um deles, como sempre, saísse prejudicado. Edward já observara vários casos como esses quanto estagiava na faculdade. Seu professor tinha uma empresa, na qual Edward trabalhou durante a conclusão de seu curso. Depois disso, é claro, voltou para a empresa de seu pai que se aposentou, deixando o negocio para os dois filhos.

O Juiz, após ouvir os dois lados da história, as testemunhas, e até mesmo as propostas dos advogados, prorrogou o término da audiência para uma próxima semana, como todo juiz sempre fazia. Os dois clientes saíram do tribunal reclamando pela demora no processo. O Juiz se manifestou novamente quando ambos começaram a se atracar. Depois de serem retirados do local pelo seguranças, o Juiz respirou fundo, passando a mão pela face, a qual continha uma expressão caída, nada agradável.

- Próximo caso! – Ele anunciou, fazendo com que Edward se levantasse, dirigindo-se à frente.

Ele se acomodou em uma das cadeiras disponíveis. Elas eram de madeira maciça, sendo assim necessário uma grande força para arrastá-las sem nenhum ranger no piso. Enquanto Edward tentava não fazer barulho algum ao arrastar a cadeira, o advogado da oposição parecia não compartilhar da mesma ideia. E muito menos Tania.

Edward fez um careta com o barulho desagradável, tentando ignorar a raiva que sentia por Tania nos últimos dias. Ele parecia ter finalmente descoberto o quão megera a maldita era e enojava a ideia de que, alguma vez, ele pudesse ter gostado dela.

Ele abriu sua pasta, arrumando a papelada em cima da mesa, se organizando o máximo possível. O juiz bateu o martelo novamente para dar inicio ao novo caso. Edward clareou a garganta, se levantando, arrumando seu terno de listras para então se pronunciar:

- Vossa Excelência, venho até aqui, pedir a transferência da guarda de Christian Dixon, para mim, seu pai, Edward Cullen.

.

.

- Oi. – Ela sorriu.

- Senti saudades, Tia! – Christian abriu os braços, recebendo um abraço caloroso de Isabella.

- Eu também, meu amor. Desculpe-me por não ter aparecido antes. – Isabella pediu.

- Eu entendo, Tia. Não sou o único paciente desse mundo – Ele deu um sorrisinho, não parecendo realmente feliz.

Bella sentiu uma súbita vontade de chorar. Ela estava muito emotiva ultimamente, estranhava aquilo, mas ver Christian falar daquela maneira realmente derrubou suas muralhas. Ele era tão _novo _e ao mesmo tempo tão adulto.

Era triste ver o que a doença tinha feito àquele garoto. Era mais do que deixá-lo o hospital por um tempo. Ele tinha perdido sua infância por causa disso. Ele mal sabia o que era brincar no parque, empinar pipa, ter amigos. Porque ele nunca teve a chance de vivenciar isso.

A doença tinha destruído sua vida. E Bella não queria algo assim para Christian. Porque talvez fosse demais para aquele garotinho aguentar.

- Você pode não ser o único, mas é o meu preferido – Bella comentou. E era verdade.

Christian riu, Bella o acompanhando. Ela ficou feliz em vê-lo feliz e isso fez com que a pouca esperança que tinha, se ampliasse. Talvez tudo ficaria bem.

Ou talvez, Bella estivesse esperançosa demais.

- Qual é o seu problema, afinal? – Tania entrou gritando no quarto, empurrando a porta com força.

Isabella estava encabulada que realmente pode acreditar que tudo ficaria bem com Christian. A mulher era simplesmente louca! Preparou-se para o suposto estrondo, mas o que ouviu foi somente uma mão impedindo que a porta praticamente quebrasse. Edward.

- Meu problema, Tania? _Meu?_ O meu problema é que eu tenho um filho que está nas garras da pior pessoa que ele poderia ter como mãe. Este é o meu problema – Ele apontou o dedo para a cara de Tania enquanto Isabella tentava não concordar com Edward.

Christian se encolheu com as palavras de Edward. Tinha medo por Tania, mas não queria voltar com ela. Ele sabia que ela o trancaria em um quarto o dia inteiro, querendo esquecer seu 'problema'. Era sempre assim. E ele... Ele não queria aquilo.

Isabella apertou levemente seus ombros, enquanto olhava juntamente com o garoto, os pais se atracarem verbalmente. Christian sabia que aquele sinal era uma maneira de Bella pedir com que ele fosse forte, mas ele não conseguia. Não mais.

Pouco tempo depois – Tania já havia enfiado o dedo na cara de Edward e falava das dificuldades que teve com Chris – os soluços de Christian se manifestaram pelo ambiente. Ele estava cansado, cansado de ser forte, de lutar contra tudo, de ouvir sua mãe falando besteiras e seu pai discutindo com ela. Ele só queria ficar ali, com Bella, longe das pessoas que pareciam fazê-lo infeliz. Ele não queria ver sua avó, ela provavelmente reclamaria dos fios de cabelo que caíram de sua cabeça e que depois estavam espalhados pelo chão.

O inicio do choro de Christian deve ter adiantado de algo, pois os pais agora já não brigavam mais. Tania estava plantada em seu lugar, olhando para o filho, e Edward já havia corrido para o lado de Christian, segurando levemente sua mãozinha.

- O que foi, meu anjo? – Ele perguntou carinhosamente, não parecendo realmente o cara que havia entrado por aquela porta há uns dez minutos atrás.

- Frescura, Edward. – Tania revirou os olhos, como se a atitude de Christian fosse normal para ela.

- Eu não quero ir, Bells – Ele falou em meio aos soluços, ignorando completamente seus pais.

- Eu sei, criança – Isabella respondeu, não se importando com Edward e muito menos Tania – É para o seu bem.

- Eu não quero meu bem, então.

- Chris, seja razoável... – Bella pediu, tentando ignorar o fato de que, talvez, sair daquele hospital não fosse realmente bom para ele – Não será tão ruim, será?

- Sim, Christian – Edward concordou, antes que o garotinho pudesse responder – Eu sei que você mal me conhece, mas você ficará um bom tempo comigo agora.

Ele assentiu freneticamente, as mãos nos olhos, tampando sua visão.

- Bem, o show acabou? – Perguntou Tania, já apoiando as mãos na cadeira de rodas de Christian.

- Eu gostaria de falar com Christian antes, Tânia – Isabella pediu – A sós.

Tânia fez cara feia, o que era esperado. Porém, antes que pudesse responder, Edward já a puxava para fora do quarto. Assim que a porta fechou, Isabella respirou fundo, olhando para os olhinhos – ainda vermelhos do choro – de Christian:

- Você tem que ser forte, Christian. Eu preciso que você prometa para mim que será forte – Isabella pediu, _suplicou_, para aquele garoto. Ele somente assentiu com a cabeça.

"Olha, eu sei que não é fácil. Sei que Tânia não é legal com você, Chris. Mas, se você não lutar, meu anjo... E... Ainda tem Edward. Eu sei que ele não é o melhor pai do mundo, mas ele está aqui por você agora."

Christian olhou para Isabella e, por um segundo, ela cogitou em impedir que ele fosse embora dali.

- Eu vou _tentar_, Tia.

Talvez ele conseguisse. E Bella torceu para que ele o fizesse.

- Bom. Podemos ir? – Bella perguntou, recebendo um sorriso de Christian.

Ela se sentiu um pouquinho melhor em vê-lo tentando. Porque sabia ela que aquele sorriso, apesar de simples, significava que ele não desistiria tão cedo. E ela gostava daquilo.

- Além do mais – Isabella começou quando abria a porta do quarto – O hospital não é tão legal assim. Essas paredes brancas me dão náusea.

- Sim – Christian concordou, exibindo os dentes em um sorriso – Elas realmente dão náusea.

Isabella ignorou o fato de Tânia praticamente empurrá-la para tomar rédea da cadeira de Christian. Ela também ignorou o fato da _loira furacão_ ter saído dali sem ao menos um 'obrigada'. Ela havia ignorado tudo, por Christian.

_Mas ele não estava ali agora._

- Qual é a sua, afinal?

- Como? – Edward perguntou, surpreso.

- Sério, Edward – Isabella o encarou – Você realmente não entende, não é mesmo? Christian não precisa de um _pai_, Edward. Ele precisa de alguém que o apoie, não importe o que. Não alguém que fique brigando com a mãe dele, para que depois ela desconte nele. Porque, Edward, é isso que acontece. Tânia, _infelizmente_, encara Christian como um fardo. E você, com essas atitudes, só está piorando tudo pala ele. Se você realmente quer ser o pai dele, comece fazendo algo certo. Talvez ajude.

Isabella se virou, não esperando que Edward respondesse. Ela se assustou quando sentiu algo frio tocando seu pulso. Era Edward.

- Eu estou tentando, sabe? Eu só... sou novo nisso. E eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que fazer agora. – Ele confessou.

- Procure ajuda – Isabella respondeu, impassível.

E, assim como era planejado, ela saiu dali. Isabella, porém, se surpreendeu com a sinceridade de Edward. E não deixou de ficar ainda mais surpresa quando ouviu Edward gritar do final do corredor:

_- Você prometeu me ajudar, Doutora._

Isabella ficou sem ação. Ela sabia que ele falara a verdade. Ela havia dito que o ajudaria e até agora não havia feito nada. E Bella se sentiu pior do que já imaginara.

.

.

- Olááá – Rosalie entrou no escritório, extremamente alegre para um sábado qualquer, porém tentando claramente disfarçar sua felicidade (o que não estava dando muito certo).

- Oi.

- Sério, Bella. Só 'oi'? O que houve com você?

_Meu marido morreu há cinco anos e até hoje eu sinto que parte de mim foi levada embora, isso basta?_

- Nada – Bella respondeu, pois, o verdadeiro problema, naquele momento, era o fato de não ter a mínima ideia do que fazer para que ajudasse o Cullen.

Rose revirou os olhos. Não era todo dia que via Bella daquele jeito, geralmente ela sempre triste, mas hoje era diferente. Ela percebeu algo _diferente_ em Bella. Era... frustração?

- O que vai fazer hoje à noite? – Rosalie perguntou após um tempo.

- Ficar em casa, Rosalie.

- Sabe, eu e Emmett vamos ao pub hoje... Não gostaria de vir? Alice e Jasper também vão e seria legal você distrair essa cabecinha...

Bella tinha parado de escutar quando Rosalie mencionou o seu novo companheiro. Emmett. Seria o irmão de Edward?

- Espera. Emmett? Tio de Christian?

- É, Bella. Esse Emmett mesmo.

- Desde quando você e ele estão...

- Desde... Duas semanas atrás, Bella. Eu lhe contei, não se lembra?

- Não... – Bella respondeu distraída – Onde ele trabalha, Rose?

- Sério que você vai fazer uma ficha do meu namorado, Bella?

- Só... responda, Rose.

- Uh... Na Cullen's Advocacia, Bella – Rose revirou os olhos.

Uma ideia pareceu surgir na cabeça de Isabella. Ela se levantou, pegando rapidamente sua bolsa e saindo daquele escritório. Não disse nada para Rosalie, apesar da amiga tê-la seguido pelo corredor por um bom tempo, perguntando o que havia acontecido.

.

.

- Ashley?

- _Sim, senhor – _A secretária respondeu ao telefone.

- Eu preciso que você me traga a ficha da senhora Lea Mitchels para mim, tudo bem?

- _Eu procurarei por ela aqui, Senhor Cullen. _

_- _Obrigado, Ashley – Edward agradeceu, desligando o telefone.

Ele colocou as mãos no rosto, esfregando distraidamente suas têmporas. Ele estava cansado. Os problemas com a empresa eram muitos, já que Emmett já não fazia quase nada depois que começara a sair com Rosalie. Portanto, Edward tinha que se concentrar no fato de resolver a maioria dos casos ali e se manter próximo de Christian. E aquilo não era nada fácil.

Ainda mais porque ele tinha que lidar com Isabella. Ele havia passado toda a noite acordado, pensando nas palavras da Doutora, se ela estava certa sobre tudo o que ele tinha feito a Christian. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Estava confuso. Sabia que não fazia o melhor para Christian, mas ele tentava, não é mesmo? Sim, estava fazendo tudo completamente errado, mas ninguém correspondia ao seu pedido de ajuda. Ok, talvez não 'ninguém'. Mas ele não pediria conselhos a Emmett, muito menos a sua mãe. A mesma provavelmente o faria tomar o filho de Tania e mandar a lei para o espaço, mas ele não podia fazer isso. O seu pai... Bem, esse também não contava, pois ele contaria para Esme e seria a mesma coisa que pedir ajuda para ela.

Edward já estava quase desistindo e começando a fazer as coisas da sua maneira. Provavelmente ele teria que se enrolar com Tânia novamente, ou pelo menos fazer as pazes, para que ele visse seu filho com mais frequência. Isso se ela o aceitasse. Mas essa era a ultima opção existente, então esperava fielmente que não precisasse fazê-lo. Nesse momento ele só podia rezar para que conseguisse a guarda de seu filho ou passar o maior tempo possível com ele.

Seus pensamentos perderam rumo quando o telefone tocou novamente. Edward respirou fundo, não querendo atender aquela ligação. Sabia que era Ashley, mas não estava com cabeça para conversar com ela e muito menos para trabalhar.

- Sim, Ashley?

- _Senhor, eu sei que não devia deixar ninguém entrar, mas eu não consegui pará-la e ela disse que era muito importante e..._ – Edward parou de prestar atenção ao que Ashley falava quando viu a morena entrar em seu escritório.

- Eu estou com pressa, sabe? – A Doutora falou quando parou em frente à mesa de Edward, colocando a mão em sua cintura.

- Não tem problema, Ashley – Edward respondeu, interrompendo a secretária que se embolava em palavras. Desligou o telefone, não esperando a confirmação de Ashley, virando-se novamente a mulher em sua frente, querendo saber o que ela fazia ali – Me desculpe... Como?

- Eu não tenho o dia todo e eu realmente gostaria que você se apressasse, Edward.

- Doutora, eu até me apressaria se soubesse o que está acontecendo. – Ele respondeu, a voz um pouco rude por estar sendo cobrado por algo que não tinha a mínima ideia.

- Oras, nós vamos ver Christian – Ela falou, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- O que?

- Sério, Edward, eu pensei que não precisaria lhe lembrar, mas hoje é sábado, final de semana... E, geralmente, você tem o direito de visitá-lo nos finais de semana, a não ser que tenha sido estabelecido um novo acordo. – Isabella revirou os olhos.

- Sim, Isabella, eu _sei _disso. O que eu realmente quero saber é o que _você _está fazendo aqui – Edward perguntou, enquanto se levantava, inconsciente de que fazia o que a Doutora pedia.

- Eu estou te ajudando, Edward – Ela respondeu, como se aquela fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

_E era. Pelo menos para Bella._

**_Continua..._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Xararáaa... Amo essa parceria, rs.**_

_**Agora, a boa noticia é que aula até dia 10! õ/ Só vou ler um livro que eu tô surtando e logo eu posto, prometo, rs.**_

_**Seria dificil se eu pedisse que comentassem? Enfim, rs.**_

_**Beijão, povo!**_

_**Fuuuuuuui!**_


	14. 12 Recordações

**Hola!**

**Desculpem a demora e todo blá-blá-blá, mas é que eu estava frustada por não estar aproveitando minhas férias e a minha preguiça estava maior que a minha vontade de escrever, rs.**

**Ah, feliz Ano Novo, Natal, enfim, haha. Já que não passei aqui antes, eu desejo o melhor pra vocês, rs.**

**Eu não vou responder as reviews agooora por que são *olha no relógio* 01:34 da manhã e eu tô cansada, rs.**

**Amanhã eu dou uma passada aqui e respondo elas, tudo bem?**

**Mas, bem, eu espero que vocês saibam que todas elas foram importantes para a realização do capítulo, como sempre.**

**Obrigada pelo apoio, eu sei que é um saco esperar atualização aqui, _mas _Memórias está no meio, acredito eu então vocês não sofrerão muito, rs.**

**Eu vou tentar escrever amanhã um bônus, já que me inspiraram aqui e postar o mais rápido possível, hehe.**

**E, pra acabar com essa declaração _toda_, eu gostaria de agradecer a D. Daniela e a D. Monica por terem me enchido a paciência para que eu terminasse esse capítulo logo, hehe.**

**(sim, eu funciono sobre pressão, rs)**

**Agora, calo minha boca, podem ler.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capitulo 12 – Recordações **

Isabella olhava os carros se movimentarem mais rápido que o normal pela janela. Ela tinha uma mão apoiando seu queixo enquanto observava a paisagem entediante. Ela cantarolava a musica que tocava na radio bem baixinho, para ela mesma. Aquilo era uma maneira de tentar distrair a raiva que sentia naquele momento.

Ela estaria muito melhor se estivesse dirigindo em seu carro.

Mas é claro que não seria tão fácil.

Edward havia feito o possível e impossível para que ela pudesse estar ali, sentado no banco do carona do carro importado, enquanto ele dirigia alegremente pelas ruas de NY. Não fora fácil convencer Isabella, ele tinha utilizado inúmeros argumentos, como '_você não sabe onde Christian mora_' ou_ 'para que utilizar dois carros se vamos ao mesmo lugar'_ e até mesmo _'você não vai contribuir dessa maneira para o aquecimento global, não é mesmo? Christian será um dos que viveram no mundo de amanhã'. _Daí para frente Bella não se importou em ouvir mais nada. Ela somente ergueu as mãos para Edward, que simplesmente lhe disse que não deixaria que ela dirigisse seu carro. Cansada de ouvir asneiras, Isabella se rendeu, entrando ao lado do carona e até então não havia pronunciado uma única palavra. Porque, provavelmente, se abrisse a boca, não sairia nada de bom da mesma.

- Você não vai dirigir mais rápido? – Ela perguntou, se rendendo a vontade de implicar com o homem ao seu lado.

- Não, Doutora. Eu sou a favor do transito seguro - Edward zombou.

Ele tinha feito uma brincadeira, era natural, não tinha objetivo em ofender Isabella, mas aquilo afetara a morena mais do que planejara. Ela repetiu em sua cabeça que Edward não tinha ideia do que tinha acontecido com ela, não poderia culpa-lo, mas o remorso estava ali, não tinha como negar. Para não falar mais que o necessário, Bella calou-se pelo restante do caminho, virando novamente a cabeça para o lado oposto de Edward e observando a paisagem entediante.

Ela notou os carros populares diminuindo, os taxis desaparecendo e logo só tinham carros de luxo em sua volta. Olhando pelo canto do olho, percebeu que Edward olhava as placas, provavelmente procurando por um determinado endereço.

Isabella então, reparou no local em sua volta. As ruas eram mais largas, assim como as calçadas, enquanto pessoas passeavam avidamente pelas mesmas, na maioria das vezes com animais ao seu lado.

Um pensamento cruzou a cabeça de Isabella. Tânia sempre se mostrara ser uma pessoa rica, de posses, mas nunca tinha imaginado que ela tinha tanto dinheiro assim para viver em um bairro como aquele. Talvez porque a loira era uma perua e não fazia nada mais que comprar roupas em lojas de grife e ir ao salão de beleza.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Desculpe-me, mas como? – Isabella perguntou, chegando a pensar que fizera algum comentário em voz alta do qual não se lembrava.

- Tânia – Ele riu – Eu sei que você deve estar pensando como ela pode ter dinheiro suficiente para viver em um lugar como esse – Ele completou, enquanto dirigia pelas ruas, ainda procurando o endereço.

- E...

- E... Bem, Tânia sempre foi muito boa em conseguir o que quer... Ela entrou na justiça contra mim, depois do nascimento de Christian. Eu, na época, não pude fazer mais nada, além de pagar tudo o que ela queria. Foi assim. É claro que o fato de seu avô ter morrido e deixado a empresa nas mãos dos pais de Tânia também trouxera muitos benefícios. A única coisa que Tânia não é: burra.

- Por que... Por que você aceitou? Digo, você tem dinheiro, Edward. Você é um bom advogado – Bella, apesar de se sentir desconfortável com o elogio que fizera, continuou – Você poderia muito bem ter ficado com Christian. Sabe... Ter passado a perna nela ou algo assim.

Edward riu.

- Doutora... Não é como se eu fosse querer ficar com Christian – Percebendo a expressão de Isabella, Edward continuou – Bem, não naquela época. Eu era jovem, eu mal havia começado a faculdade, eu mal sabia como cuidar de uma criança, droga! Eu não cuidaria de Christian naquela época. Na verdade, eu seria um desastre como pai. Então, eu deixei o Christian com Tânia. Era mais fácil para mim, eu não teria que correr atrás de uma babá, eu poderia me concentrar em terminar meus estudos e, consequentemente, minha mãe não saberia de nada.

- Porque engravidar uma menina, para sua mãe, era errado – Bella riu, sem humor.

- Não, Isabella. Na época eu tinha dezoito anos. Eu ainda era um... Garoto. Eu seria taxado de irresponsável, justamente como estou sendo agora. Eu não queria que minha família pensasse assim.

Isabella assentiu. Edward apenas ficou olhando para a Doutora durante um bom tempo, esperando uma lição de moral, a qual não chegou nem perto de acontecer. Deixando o assunto de lado, o silencio reinando dentro do Aston Martin, Edward voltou a procurar pela casa de Tânia. Ele já havia estado lá, não fazia muito tempo, mas como aquele cenário mudava constantemente, Edward já não tinha tanta certeza de qual rua seguir.

Logo ele conseguia reconhecer o caminho para casa de Tânia. Virou à primeira esquerda e continuou seguindo reto por um tempo, até chegar a uma casa com um portão verde. Portão verde que intimidara Bella. Ela esperava que a casa de Tânia fosse grande, mas não daquela maneira.

- Herança dos avós – Edward respondeu sua pergunta silenciosa.

Enquanto Bella tentava engolir o fato de que Tânia poderia muito bem acabar com sua vida depois que batera na mesma, Edward alcançou o interfone.

-_ Sim?_ – Uma voz um pouco fina demais soou no interfone.

- Oi, Maggie. Aqui é o Cullen. Edward, não Emmett – Edward pôde ouvir a risada de Maggie pelo interfone.

- Já estou abrindo, Edward. – Ela respondeu.

Pouco tempo depois, o portão deixava espaço suficiente para que Edward movesse seu carro para dentro da propriedade. Ele seguiu uma pequena rua e Isabella não deixou de notar o jardim elaborado que enfeitava a casa.

Edward parou o carro em frente à entrada da casa. Enquanto deslizava para fora do cinto de segurança – Isabella repetindo os seus movimentos – uma mulher abriu a porta. Isabella observou as feições da mesma, os cabelos castanhos, quase pretos, o rosto magro, combinando com seu corpo esguio e as ruguinhas em sua face.

- Maggie! – Edward saudou quando abria a porta do carro.

A mulher se aproximou do homem a sua frente, dando-lhe um abraço terno.

- Olá, querido! –A governanta respondeu, balançando o seu corpo de um lado ao outro durante o abraço – E você, minha querida, como se chama?

Maggie se aproximou de Isabella, que estendeu a mão para cumprimenta-la. Mas um braço não impedia Maggie. A mesma ignorou o cumprimento de Isabella, logo a puxando para um abraço.

- Isabella – A Doutora respondeu, sua voz saindo um pouco sufocada – É um prazer conhecê-la.

- Nome bonito, não? – Maggie comentou, largando Isabella, que suspirou aliviada – Vamos entrar, venham!

Eles acompanharam Maggie até adentrarem a casa. Isabella se perdeu na decoração, enquanto Edward puxava assunto com a governanta. A casa toda tinha um tom claro, os móveis muito bem dispostos para que tornasse o ambiente mais harmonioso. Como um decorador teria feito. E ela não duvidava disso.

- Onde está Christian? – Edward perguntara em algum momento.

Isabella se virou, observando a conversa dos dois, até que Maggie assentiu, pedindo para que Edward a acompanhasse. Bella fez o mesmo.

Maggie estranhou o comportamento da Doutora. Preferiu não falar nada, conversaria com Edward a sós, já que o mesmo até agora não havia feito nenhum comentário a respeito de Bella.

Após subirem a escada, caminharam pelo corredor, até que Maggie batia em uma porta. Abriu-a em seguida, entrando no quarto que – pelo que Isabella percebia – tinha uma decoração infantil. Como Christian.

- Chris, advinha quem está aqui? – Maggie perguntou, enquanto entrava no quarto, dando espaço para que os visitantes fizessem o mesmo.

Christian tinha um controle remoto em mãos, Isabella notou. Era do carrinho que ele ganhara há três semanas, no hospital. Ele vestia um pijama, como se tivesse ficado em casa o dia inteiro.

Assim que ele desviara seus olhos para Maggie, um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto. Ele agora olhava para Bella, na maioria das vezes intercalando os olhares entre a Doutora e Edward.

O garotinho abriu um sorriso, talvez um dos maiores que Bella já vira. Bella o correspondeu, e pôde perceber que Edward havia feito o mesmo. Logo o garotinho colocava o controle no chão, se levantando tão rápido quanto possível e correndo até Bella.

- Tia Bells! – A voz de Christian ressonou e ele já se jogava nos braços de Isabella.

- Hey, meu anjinho! – Bella apertou-o fortemente contra seu corpo, já sentindo saudades daquela criança.

- Senti saudades – A voz de Christian era abafada pelo corpo de Bella.

- Sim, eu também... – Ela foi sincera – Mas seu pai resolveu que hoje era um bom dia para lhe ver e eu me convidei – Ela explicou, rapidamente.

- Obrigado, pai – Christian respondeu, ainda abraçado a Bella, enquanto Edward fazia um cafuné no garoto – Por deixar a Bells vir – Ele apertou mais os braços em torno da Doutora.

- Por nada, garotão – Edward respondeu, orgulhoso de si mesmo, apesar de não ter feito nada.

.

.

Isabella apreciou o vento que retirava seus cabelos de sua face, assim ela poderia enxergar melhor tudo que acontecia por ali.

Tarde no Central Park. Ela estava frequentando aquele parque com muita frequência, pensou. Apesar de fazer algum tempo que não passava as tardes de sábado ali, continuava da maneira que Bella lembrava.

Cachorros caminhando ao lado de seus donos, como fieis companheiros, pessoas sentadas no chão, compartilhando um harmonioso piquenique, adolescentes namorando, outros somente jogando o _frisbee _de um lado do parque para outro e até mesmo músicos talentosos, tocando com esperança de arrecadar alguns trocados.

Exatamente como Bella se lembrava.

- Eu queria aprender a jogar isso algum dia – Christian comentou com seus olhos brilhando com a emoção de algum dia, aprender a jogar beisebol, como o garotinho ali do parque fazia.

- Qualquer dia desses, eu te ensino, campeão – Edward bagunçou os cabelos de sua cria agarrando seus ombros em seguida e falando animadamente para Christian – Hoje nós iremos apreciar o _nautimodelismo*._

_* aqueles barquinhos/lanchas e semelhantes, feitos em miniatura, os quais possuem controles remotos. (se assemelham a carros de brinquedo)_

Christian acenou com a cabeça freneticamente, empolgado com a ideia, o controle do barquinho firme em suas mãos. Edward conduziu-os até o lago, onde colocou os dois barquinhos que tinha em mãos no lago, quase caindo no caminho de volta, manifestando risadas em Bella e Christian.

Os três se sentaram no calçadão, não se importando com olhares curiosos em cima deles. Poucos minutos depois, Edward e Christian apostavam uma boa corrida de barquinhos, enquanto Bella observava a cena.

Horas depois, após um discurso bem detalhado sobre a saúde de Christian, Isabella convenceu pai e filho a comerem algo. Edward, por sua vez, pareceu não ter ouvido uma palavra que a Doutora mencionara, foi levou a criança à primeira loja de _fast food_ que encontrou por ali.

- Você não ouviu o que eu disse, Edward? – Bella resmungou.

- Bella... Para ele ser uma criança normal, nós temos que trata-lo como normal. Christian não tem nenhuma doença contagiosa, ok? – Edward apenas respondeu, empurrando levemente as costas do garotinho para dentro do estabelecimento.

Quarenta e cinco minutos, três _Big Macs_, um _Cheeseburger_, quase um litro de refrigerante e um monte de batatas fritas depois, os três estavam aparentemente satisfeitos. Edward pagou a conta, apesar de Bella ter colocado discretamente algumas notas no casaco do mesmo, depois dele ter comprado um sorvete para Christian.

Enquanto o garotinho tentava não se sujar inteiro com o sorvete, Isabella mostrava os contras de terem se alimentado de um lanche altamente calórico como aquele. Edward fingia escutar, até que realmente desistiu, desviando o assunto totalmente tedioso para uma conversa sobre os velhos tempos.

Ele nunca pensou que fosse fácil se relacionar com Isabella. Nem mesmo que ela fosse tão agradável quanto aparentava naquele momento. Eles estavam conversando sobre alguns momentos constrangedores pelos quais passaram, e não puderam evitar rir de quando Edward seguia secretamente uma garota no Ensino Médio ou quando Isabella acabou caindo do palco no _Show de Talentos _do colégio.

- E não doeu? – ele perguntou entre as risadas.

- Claro que doeu – Ela respondeu, como se fosse óbvio – Eu torci meu tornozelo, além de ficar com um roxo na minha cocha por um bom tempo – Isabella completou.

Edward olhou fixamente para a Doutora, encantado com esse novo lado dela. Vendo-a daquele jeito, o modo como se comportava e até mesmo as conversas, Edward pôde presumir que Bella estava realmente feliz, naquele pequeno momento compartilhado entre os dois. Ele não sabia o que havia acontecido com Isabella, mas estava muito curioso em relação a isso. Edward quase perguntou, _quase..._

- Pai, eu estou cheio – Christian anunciou, entregando o pote de sorvete para Edward.

Christian. Seu filho. O filho qual ele mal se lembrava de que estava ali, ao seu lado, o qual ele havia se esquecido de que deveria ser deixado em casa antes que Tânia chegasse.

- Acho que devemos ir... – Bella aconselhou ao ver o sol começar a querer fugir dali.

- Sim, provavelmente – Edward concordou, ainda com a boca cheia com o resto do sorvete de Christian.

Edward pegou a sacola com os barquinhos, ao lado do banco em que estavam sentados e levantou. Bella e Christian fizeram o mesmo, o acompanhando até o carro.

Logo Edward já dava a partida e, mais cedo ainda ele encostava seu carro na porta da casa de Tânia. Christian dera um abraço de cinco minutos em Bella e perguntara quando ela voltaria a vê-lo.

- Você esqueceu-se das visitas semanais ao hospital, garotinho? – Ela perguntou – Você não irá se livrar de mim tão cedo, que fique claro – Ela riu no final, apesar de estar realmente triste por Christian ter que voltar àquele lugar.

- Tchau, Bells – O garotinho a abraçou novamente – Vou sentir sua falta até lá.

- Eu também, Chris.

Bella observou o garoto se afastar com Edward, até a porta da casa, que logo foi aberta. Lá estava Tânia. Uma emburrada e perua Tânia. Bella se abaixou, pensando em como as coisas seriam mais complicadas para Edward se a _biscate_ a visse ali, naquele carro.

Ela tinha certeza que Tânia não a queria por perto.

Um par de minutos depois, Edward retornava ao veiculo, com um cara nenhum pouco agradável.

- Ela me tira os nervos – Edward anunciou assim que partira daquele local.

Antes que Bella pudesse responder, seu celular tocava. Era Jacob.

- Hey.

- '_Olá, Jacob, como você vai?' Eu estou ótimo, Bella, e você? É bom saber que você se preocupa comigo desse jeito, minha amiga, eu realmente gosto de saber que existem pessoas que se importam comigo dessa maneira e..._

_- _Só... Fale, Jacob – Isabella pediu, impacientemente.

- _Ok, querida dama. Só estou ligando para lhe avisa que sua audiência será às 10 da manhã, na terça-feira, tudo bem? Espero que você apareça lá e, pelo amor, Bella, não chegue atrasada e, se possível, faça exatamente ao contrário. Esteja em frente ao edifício às oito da manhã, por favor._

_- _Tudo bem, Jacob.

- _Espera! _– Ele gritou, antes que Isabella desligasse o telefone em sua cara – _Avise para Jasper que eu não irei ao pub hoje, problemas com Leah. Avise-o que passarei em seu escritório amanhã, para que possamos resolver..._

_- _Tchau, Jacob – Isabella desligou, não se importando com os prováveis assuntos entre Jasper e Jacob e tratando de se concentrar no possível e provável bolo que ela daria em Rosalie essa noite – Oh, merda...

- Está tudo bem, Isabella? – Edward perguntou, intercalando os olhares entre a rua movimentada e a mulher ao seu lado.

- Olhos na pista, Cullen. E sim, há um problema – Bella respondeu a pergunta de Edward, em seguida, murmurando – Rose vai me matar, provavelmente, mas...

- Você está falando do encontro entre amigos, no pub?

- Espera, como você... Ah, Emmett.

- Exatamente, Doutora – Edward riu – Emmett me ligou, avisando... Desculpe-me, não sabia que a.. você iria.. provavelmente te atrapalhei e-

- Você pode me deixar na empresa, Cullen? Eu realmente preciso do meu carro.

- Ah, mas isso não é um problema, eu te dou uma carona até lá, Bella – Edward respondeu naturalmente, apesar de, por dentro, estar com medo de levar um tapa na cara e bater com o seu importado em um poste de luz.

- Uma... O que?

- Carona, Isabella.

- Uh... Sim... – Bella respondeu, ainda atordoada.

- Então, tudo bem. Eu só vou passar em minha casa, esse terno está me matando – Edward afrouxou a gravata enquanto falava.

Cinco minutos depois – ou menos, Isabella não tinha certeza – Edward estacionava em frente a um hotel de... _luxo_, por assim dizer. Ele pediu que Isabella o acompanhasse e ela prontamente o fez, sem nenhuma reclamação ou comentário sarcástico, o que Edward achou estranho.

Estavam no elevador quando Isabella soltou algumas palavras:

- Qual é a real intenção dessas músicas? Porque, francamente, música clássica me passa a falsa sensação de que estou calma e, musicas como essa – Bella apontava para a caixinha de som do elevador – me dão a falsa sensação de que eu sou feliz.

- Eu acho que a verdadeira intenção é não deixar o ambiente silencioso – Edward comentou.

O silencio tomou conta do tempo, às vezes só interrompido por um 'por aqui' ou 'entre', todos eles vindos de Edward. O mesmo se retirou com o pedido de desculpas e Bella ficou admirando o apartamento por si mesma.

O local era bonito, bem decorado e gritava 'eu sou rico', o que parecia ser bem... típico de Edward. Apesar de todo o luxo, Bella não podia negar que ficara com inveja da vista do apartamento. Era maravilhosa e Isabella acreditava que dali se podia ver Nova Iorque inteira.

- É linda, não é?

- Sim – Bella respondeu, não se importando de voltar-se para Edward.

- Foi o que me convenceu a comprar o apartamento – Edward comentou – Vamos?

Bella assentiu e logo ambos já ouviam a musiquinha irritante do elevador novamente. Graças a Deus a musiquinha acabara e eles seguiam pelo carro.

Ficaram o percurso inteiro quietos, mantendo os pensamentos para si mesmos. Não pareciam com as pessoas que passaram a tarde juntos com Christian. Na verdade, pareciam estranhos e ambos lá no fundo, se odiavam por não conseguirem manter nem uma conversa não civilizada.

Edward estacionou o carro uma rua antes do pub que, pelo que percebia, estava lotado. Internamente, agradeceu ao destino por terem chegado, pois estava prestes a atirar em si mesmo por não conseguir abria a boca perto de Isabella.

Caminharam como desconhecidos, apesar de estarem um ao lado do outro. Entraram no pub, o _jazz_ preenchendo a atmosfera. Edward notou que Bella apertava fortemente as mãos uma contra a outra e se perguntou o porquê do ato, já que tinha certeza que a doutora não responderia.

Assim que Bella avistou os amigos, sentados no lugar de costume, o passado parecia voltar completamente para ela. Respirou fundo, tentando ignorar a sensação de que aqueles braços calorosos a abraçavam e Rose fazia uma piadinha sobre o mais novo casal.

- Ali – Isabella apontou para o tão familiar canto do salão e logo puxava Edward pelo pulso até o local.

- Boa noite – Edward pronunciou assim que chegaram perto suficiente da mesa e Bella largou sua mão.

Os quatro que estavam presentes não disfarçaram a surpresa em vê-los juntos. Alice, como sempre estava quase puxando Bella para um canto e perguntando o que havia acontecido, já que o ultimo pensamento da morena compartilhado com ela era o tanto que Bella o achava irresponsável. Jasper, porém, tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada e Rosalie mantinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto, discretamente – o que Isabella tinha percebido, claro – apertava a cintura de Emmett, para que o garoto-homem não falasse nada.

- Estávamos passeando com Christian – Isabella respondeu a pergunta silenciosa de todos, sentando-se em seguida, com Edward ao seu lado.

A próxima hora passara rapidamente e Bella nunca esteve tão consciente na presença de alguém ao seu lado, como Edward estava nesse momento, desde... desde _ele_.

Ela se xingou mentalmente por todas as vezes que se recordava dos seus momentos com seu ex-marido e se xingou novamente por pensar bastante em Edward naquele pequeno espaço de tempo.

Bebeu distraidamente um gole de sua cerveja e não conseguiu evitar lembrar-se de quando havia tomado seu primeiro gole.

_- Beba – Ele empurrou o copo mais perto da boca de Isabella, que mantinha as mãos espalmadas em deus músculos, tentando mantê-lo afastado._

_- Nãããão, é amargo – Bella revidou, tentando empurrar o namorado._

_- Só no primeiro gole. Depois fica doce, prometo – Ele retrucou._

_Então Bella tomava seu primeiro gole de cerveja. Engoliu a bebida, fazendo careta e comentou:_

_- Ugh, é amargo._

_- E eu lhe disse que depois fica doce – Ele respondeu, virando os olhos._

E ficava. Era exatamente o gosto que a cerveja no copo de Bella tinha nesse momento.

Ela precisava ir embora.

- Eu já vou – Ela anunciou, passando a bolsa pelo seu ombro e querendo sair dali.

- Mas já, Bella? Fique mais um pouco – Alice pedira.

- Estou cansada, Allie... – Ela mentiu, nem se importando de utilizar o antigo apelido da amiga, que agora esboçava um sorriso pela menção do mesmo.

- Eu também estou me retirando – Edward comentou quando Bella se preparava para ir embora – Tchau, pessoal.

Quando estavam longe o suficiente, da mesa, Bella pronunciou:

- Você não precisa vir atrás de mim.

- Acontece que eu não ficaria lá, vendo dois casais de pombinhos apaixonados sozinho, Isabella – Ele revirou os olhos – Além disso, eu tenho que levá-la ao seu carro.

Bella não retrucou. Seus pensamentos estavam longe, nas memórias que guardava do tempo em que era feliz. Ela entrou no carro importado sem discutir. Enquanto Edward dirigia até a empresa, Bella tentava manter seus pensamentos no transito a sua frente, mas a ideia não surtia efeito.

Ela se moveu assim que ouviu o freio de mão ser acionado por Edward. Saiu do carro como um tiro, procurando as chaves em sua bolsa e assim que as achava, abrindo a porta de seu carro e se enfiando dentro dele.

Colocou a chave na ignição, o ronco do motor pedindo atenção. Assim que passou ao lado do carro de Edward, abaixou o vidro para lhe agradecer, mas ele foi mais rápido.

- Obrigado, Bella. Por me ajudar com Christian.

- Pare de me agradecer, Edward, isso é irritante – Ela respondeu invés do 'obrigada'.

Saindo dali, ela pegou o caminho para casa. Bella não se lembra dos detalhes da noite depois de conversar com Edward. _Ela só se lembra de chegar a sua casa, sã e salva, correr para seu quarto e, com um travesseiro no rosto, chorar como sempre chorava quando se lembrava dele._

**_Continua..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Atualizado - 21-01-11 Respostas das Reviews do capítulo passado:**

AgathaRoesler: Heeey, não disse, Dona Bella ajudando e fazendo o Edward e o Chris felizes e.. *-* Greve? Greve nããão, só eu tenho direito a isso, UHAHUAHUAUHHAU Beijos, flor, obrigada pela review! ;D

Miriam Lima: Oi Miri, rs. Também estava com saudades da turma, rs e apesar de eu não ter escrito muito sobre eles nesse capítulo, bem, deu pra matar as saudades, não é mesmo? hehe. Obrigada pelas reviews, flor, Beijinhos!

Juh ks: Seja bem vinda, rs. Desculpe a demora do capitulo, hehe. Beijos.

twibelo: A Tania. Vontade absurda de matá-la, ARGH! HAUHAHAHUHUAHUAAHU, quebom que gostou do capitulo, flor, beeeijos.

claragb: Ah, sim, não teve a continuação da audienciia, rs. Sabe como é a justiça, sempre enrolada, haha. Sobre com quem o Chris fica... Bem, só no próximo capítulo, eu acho...

gby00: acertou na mosca, hehe. Sim, a Bella vai ser chamada e sim, ela vai ser importante na decisão, rs.

Daniela Luna: Heeey Dannie, rs. Sim, o capitulo passado estava péssimo, nada tira isso da minha cabeça, hehe. Porém, eu fico feliz que tenha gostado daquele lixo, UHAHUAHUHUAHAU. Obrigada por ter comentado, rs. Beijos.

Acsa: Uaaaau, bom saber que tenho uma leitora fiel até o fim da história, UHAHUAHUHUAUHAHUA. Desculpa a demora, sei que deixei todos ansiosos, hehe. Beeeijos, =*

Amanda: Eu estou começando a ficar com dó da Tania, tanta gente odeia ela... Ok, mentira. UAAHUHAUHAU Matar ela? Nãããão, o fim dela vai ser ótimo, ela vai sofrer muito e.. Nossa, pareci uma psicopata agora, rs. Obrigada pela review, flor, Beijos.

Ana Krol: Ooooi, rs. Bom saber que você gosta tanto assim da história, rs. E, me desculpe pela demra, eu realmente planejava postar mais cedo, rs. Beeeijos e obrigada por comentar, rs.

Moni: Ahhhh, Moni, eu também! Tania burra, : . A bem, a bella ajudando sempre dá em bons resultados, hehe. E eu vou tentar nao me cobrar tanto, rs. Beeeijos, flooor, obrigada pelas reviews, *-*

Thays: Tatá, pare com essa história de duplo sentido, rs. Eu vejo duplo sentido até em um sanduíce de queijo. Viu? UHAHUAUHAUHAHUUHA Sim, o Chris sofre tanto, tadinho, e ele só quer ser feliz, ter uma vida normal, *mimimi*. Beijão, Tatá, obrigada por comentar, rs.

Renata: siim, eu também quero que o Edward ganhe a guardo do Chris (então eu acho que ele vai ganhar, né? rs). E bem, a cinvivencia beward, como esperado é tudo fora do normal, porque, covenhamos, a Bella é meio maluca, hehe. Obrigada pela review, beijos, rs.

Alice: primeiramente, seja bem vida, rs; segundo, muito obrigada, obrigada meeeesmo em comentar em todos os capítulos, rs, meu ego inflou depois disso, haha. Fico feliz que tenha gostado e bem, desculpe pela demora, rs. Beijos!

* * *

**Aiiin, só eu que tenho dó dessa Bella?**

**Então, né, como tinha prometido, um capítulo cheeeeeeio de Chribeward pra vocês, rs (e grande, né?).**

**Eu quero, _mesmo, _não demorar a postar, então colaborem, hehe (nada de chantagem dessa vez, façam o que quiser, hehe)**

**Então, eu tinha alguma coisa pra falar, mas não me recordo... Acho que já vou, rs.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e... *aaaaaaaaaaah* Espera.**

**Seguinte. A Dannie, hehe, tem um fic muito, muito, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito boa, a qual eu sou completamente apaixonada eeeeeeeeee eu gostaria de indicar ela pra vocês, hihi.**

**Ela atualiza muuuito mais rápido do que eu, o que, resumindo, vocês não precisam morrer de tédio enquanto esperam atualização por aqui (qual é? sou realista, rs).**

**Aqui está o link (cheio de estrelinha, porque o fanfiction é chato e não deixa eu ser feliz e colocar os links aqui, D:)**

**_http:*/*/*fanfiction.*nyah.*com.*br/*historia/*111634/*VI_**

**(espero que ela não me mate por isso, :S)**

**Ok, agora eu já vou, rs. **

**Beijiiinhos pra todos vocês, =***

**Fui!**

**

* * *

**

**_Ignorem meu 'fui' aí em cima, rs._**

**_Bem, eu queria esclarecer algumas coisas sobre a fic aqui, já que estou aqui e pretendia fazer isso há algum tempo, hehe._**

**_Primeiro: O Carlisle aqui não é médico e sim advogado (como o Edward e o Emmett, rs)_**

**_Segundo: A Tania terá um final digno pra ela, MUAHAHAHA_**

**_Terceiro: O falecido, hehe. Se você aí, não sabe quem é, não tem a mínima ideia, você é normal, hehe. Até agora só uma pessoa advinhou quem é e isso porque eu dei várias dicas, rs. Falando em dicas, aqui vai algumas: se você etá malditamente curiosa para saber quem é o bendito, releia a fic, rs. Ele não é nenhum dos personagens que até agora já foram nomeados, tudo bem? Ele é alemão e bem, acho que dá pra ter uma ideia de sua aparencia, só de pensar em sua nacionalidade. E ele é bonito. E sim, ele está na história de Twilight. Tudo bem até aí? Continuando... não é porque ele é irmão do Jacob que você tem que se apegar em aparências. Então NÃO SE APEGUE EM APARÊNCIAS!_**

**_Quarto: sobre a doença de Christian. O tipo de leucemia dele é um defeito nas mielóides, rs. Mielóides são um grupo de células no seu sistema linfático (responsável pela defesa do seu organismo) que cuida da área de alergias, principalmente, rs. Então, esse é um dos motivos pelo Christian estar vivo e, como eu disse, apesar de parecer que ele vive no hospital, a história começa enquanto ele está em um de seus 'ataques'. Então, é justamente por isso que ele recebeu alta, porém continua indo ao hospital para fazer a Quimioterapia, =)_**

**_Era só isso. Agora eu vou mesmo, rs. Beijos!_**


	15. Sorry About That

Olá!

Bem, não é capitulo novo, me desculpem. Eu não toco na história desde o final de Janeiro(quando meu teclado quebrou), infelizmente. Na verdade, eu só escreverei quando eu realmente tiver tempo para isso, :S

Sei que pode parecer que eu estou exagerando, mas eu mal estou tendo tempo para respirar.

Eu estou tendo aulas de Segunda a Sábado à noite. É sério. Com exceção de Segunda, eu tenho aula todos os dias até às sete da noite, aproximadamente, fora os dias que eu vou para o curso de inglês, quando chego às nove. O dia que eu tenho livre é só Domingo e é o dia que eu uso para espairecer.

Mil desculpas, gente, sério mesmo. Eu vou tentar escrever, _tentar_, mas não prometo nada. Além do que minha inspiração está próximo ao infinito negativo, eu não consigo pensar nada que não seja vestibular e não vou mudar meu pensamento tão cedo, pois se trata de minha vida, do meu futuro. Então complica tudo mais ainda, =/

Sobre a previsão dos posts, como eu disse, é muito incerto, mas eu vou fazer o possível para postar no próximo feriado, porque aí eu tenho tempo para escrever.

Eu não gosto de deixar avisos assim, mas é só para avisar para vocês que eu não morri ou algo assim, :)

Se forem deixar comentários, podem me xingar, eu não me oponho, UHAHUAHUHAUHUAHUA

Ah, sim, se forem escrever algo(só para avisarem que leram isso aqui), eu aceito sugestões para a história, hehe.

Fui, gente!

Beeeijos!


End file.
